From Eschew to I Do
by POstablesUnscripted
Summary: Our version of the ShOliver wedding. A collaborative writing project written by Danielle (Dmander4483) and Natalie (POstable1231). Follows our previous story, Patience is a Virtue.
1. Prologue: FromPorchSwingsToWeddingRings

We do not own Signed, Sealed, Delivered or any of the characters in this story. Song lyrics and scripture verses used are not ours—we are simply borrowing them. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

 **Prologue** : **From** **Porch** **Swings** **to** **Wedding** **Rings**

The door was opened slowly and cautiously. Jubilant sounds of celebration from within had completely halted, and Oliver O'Toole could faintly discern eight eyes staring back at him. He cleared his throat.

"Good evening, ladies," he greeted, once he had identified the faces on the other side of the screen door.

"Oh! Oliver!" Shane exclaimed in surprise, as her mother, Alex, and Rita sighed in relief and giggled.

He smiled in the darkness at his fiancée. Suddenly a burst of brightness came from the fixture near the door, and he blinked as his eyes adjusted.

"Uh, is this a...bachelorette party?" Oliver inquired, a puzzled expression on his face.

"No," Shane replied as Alex answered, "Yes!"

Shane turned to glare at her sister. "No, this is _not_ a bachelorette party. We're just..." She trailed off as Oliver's gaze pierced hers in questioning.

"It's a girls' night in!" Rita piped up.

"Yes, a girls' night in," Shane agreed, laughing. "But we'll make an exception. Come on in!"

"I, uh, wouldn't want to intrude."

"Don't be silly, Oliver. You're not intruding. I could come outside, but it's a little chilly. Come on."

The ladies agreed, gesturing Oliver inside Shane's home, stepping back as he opened the screen door and entered. Shane closed the front door and turned around to find her three female guests silently staring at her fiancé with curiosity. Ms. McInerney glanced away long enough to make eye contact with Shane, who sent her a pleading look, and she quickly took the hint.

"Alex, Rita, why don't we go back to the kitchen and clean up a little while Shane and Oliver talk, hmm?"

"Okay!" Rita agreed immediately.

Alex's smirk proved she would need a little more convincing. "There's nothing to clean up and I'm not sure that's why—" She stopped mid-sentence when her mother grabbed her arm and firmly guided her out of the entryway, Rita following closely behind.

Shane rolled her eyes and looked back at Oliver, and they shared a chuckle.

"Ahhh, my sister. She keeps us on our toes, that's for sure."

Oliver watched her and nodded, but remained silent.

"You know, it is getting rather close to midnight, and I thought we said good night an hour ago," Shane remarked, eyeing him inquisitively.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Oliver, you're not saying a thing."

He took a couple of steps toward her, his hands seizing her waist as his lips captured hers for several moments.

"Okay, well, that said it all." Shane was breathless.

"Your sister was right," he said softly with a lopsided grin. "I didn't come here to talk. But since you mentioned it, would you like to know what is on my mind?"

"What?" she questioned curiously.

"You."

A slow smile spread across Shane's face as he regarded her with a heartwarming expression.

"I was thinking about the fact that I am not allowed to see you for an inconceivable number of hours tomorrow, and well, I am still awake, and it is not yet midnight, and so I—"

Shane grabbed his face in her hands and placed another kiss on his lips. He grinned back at her as she smiled slyly at him. "I thought you didn't come here to talk."

Oliver claimed her lips once more, and in the final minutes of the eve of their wedding, they enjoyed each other's presence and the anticipation of what tomorrow would bring.

The clock was mere minutes from striking midnight, so Oliver reluctantly made his way back to the front door as Shane clung to him. He turned to her and sighed with dread.

"You know I don't want to leave you. Ever." He gazed upon her with an everlasting love, and she could feel it straight to the core of her heart. Shane looked at him sadly, her eyes brimming with tears. Overcome with emotions, she couldn't speak, so she simply nodded. He kissed her hand for several seconds as she bit her quivering lip. Then he reached up and lightly brushed away her tears. "I love you, my Shane."

"And I love you, Oliver," she said shakily.

He bent his head down to give her a brief but sweet final kiss for the night and then turned to open the door. He started to walk out onto the porch but paused for a few beats in the doorway, his back to Shane as she watched and waited, her heart aching. All of a sudden, he turned around swiftly and once again captured his love in his arms. He planted a kiss on her lips that was intended to let her know how much he would miss her and how he longed to give her his love completely.

Finally, without a word, they parted lips, their foreheads lightly resting together for several moments as they breathed deeply. Then, before he was tempted to change his mind once more, the groom-to-be decisively yet unwillingly released her, swiveling and hurrying out into the darkness, away from the one who held his heart.


	2. Ch 1: ItsAllGoodAndGettingEvenBetter

**It's** **All** **Good** **and** **Getting** **Even** **Better**

As she woke up from the most sensational dream, Shane McInerney instinctively reached towards the other side of the bed in search of Oliver. Her mind, in its waking state, had momentarily tricked her into believing that she was already married, and Shane was disappointed to find that Oliver was not lying next to her, waiting to merge his lips to hers. She grabbed her cell phone off the bedside table and noticed that it was only 7:16 in the morning. Letting out a deep sigh, she sat up in bed as she began to come to her senses.

Today was not just any day—it was New Year's Eve and her wedding day. Before the night was over she would be making a vow to Oliver and they would be forever joined together in more ways than one. She felt butterflies dance in her stomach at the thought of what was to come. After their wedding, there would be no more waiting and no more holding back. She would finally get to show Oliver exactly how much she loved him and they would fall asleep in each other's arms every night for the rest of their lives.

When Shane had returned home from the rehearsal dinner the night before, she had been too excited to go to bed. Rita had joined Shane and her family for a last-minute girls' celebration at Shane's house and Norman had waited until midnight to pick his wife up. Prior to Rita's departure, Shane had been delighted when Oliver had made an impromptu visit to spend a few precious moments with her. Once he and Rita had left, Shane then convinced her mom and Alex to stay up with her until well after two in the morning, and all they talked about was Oliver. She knew that today was going to be long and she really should try to get some rest; however, she never wanted to slumber without Oliver beside her again.

After resigning any attempts at sleep, she got out of bed and freshened up in the bathroom. Once she felt presentable, she made her way into the kitchen and found her mother sitting at the table sipping coffee.

"Good morning, Mom!" Shane cheerfully greeted her houseguest and then poured herself a cup of hot coffee. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, considering the minor jet lag." Ms. McInerney's heart leapt as she observed her daughter closely. Shane was so elated that she looked as though she were floating. "How are you feeling this morning, my sweet girl?"

"I can't believe that today's my wedding day." Happy tears sprang to Shane's eyes as she sat down across from her mom. She was silent for a while as though she were deep in thought and then suddenly she looked up, her bottom lip starting to quiver slightly. "Oliver and I have been through so much together. I never thought that we'd have this." She couldn't contain her emotions any longer and began openly sobbing. Ms. McInerney quickly got up from her seat and scooped her daughter up in her arms.

"I love him so much, Mom, it scares me. I've never needed anyone before the way that I need him." Shane's words were muffled into her mom's shirt. "I feel like I can't breathe without him, and I couldn't ever handle losing him."

"Oh, Shane.…" She pulled back so that she could look Shane in the eyes and gently wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oliver isn't going anywhere. I've never seen a man look at a woman the way he looks at you. You two share a love for each other like nothing I've ever witnessed before." Shane was starting to calm down at her mother's words and had stopped crying. "Now, my darling daughter, today is the happiest day of your life. No more tears, unless they're happy ones." Mother and daughter smiled at each other and then heard persistent knocking at the door.

Shane quickly wiped her face with a paper towel so that it was free from any lingering tears and walked to the front door. She was pleasantly surprised to find a delivery man holding a dozen yellow roses for her. She exchanged brief pleasantries with the man and he was quickly on his way. Shane shut the door and then picked up the enclosed card, a blushing smile quickly creeping up her face as she read it to herself.

 _My Darling Shane,_

 _You are the first thing on my mind when I wake up every morning and my very last thought before I fall asleep each night. My heart is full of anticipation, and my deepest desire is to make you my wife in every way possible. I will be missing you all day and cannot wait to see you and dance the first of a lifetime of dances with you as my wife._

 _I love you—and I love us._

 _Oliver_

"Oooh Shane! From the look on your face, that must be juicy!" Alex exclaimed as she walked into the entryway, catching her sister off guard. Shane jumped slightly and quickly closed the card from Oliver, holding it closely to her heart. "Come on, little sis, let me read it!" Alex behaved like a kid in a toy store.

"Alex, would you stop torturing your sister!" Ms. McInerney scolded as she joined her daughters in the family room. "She's in love. Let her be."

"Thank you, Mom." Shane glared at her sister, Alex quickly returning the look with an eye roll.

"What's on the bride's agenda before the wedding?" Ms. McInerney changed the subject to keep her daughters from bickering.

"Well, I have to pack, and I could use a little help." Shane blushed as she thought about the intimate clothing she would be bringing along with her that Oliver would soon see her wear. "At twelve-thirty, we're meeting Rita for lunch at a new restaurant across town. After we eat, it's off to the salon for hair and makeup, and then we need to be at the church by five to get dressed."

"It's already almost nine and it sounds like there's a lot to do." Ms. McInerney instantly walked towards the kitchen. "I'll get breakfast ready and you girls can start packing." She disappeared around the corner without giving her daughters a chance to argue.

"Before we start packing, I want to call Oliver to thank him for the flowers." Shane grabbed her cell phone off the coffee table and quickly hit the talk on the last number called. She was disappointed when he didn't answer, but she knew he must be busy with preparations for their honeymoon and she would get to talk to him soon enough. She set her phone down and then led Alex to her bedroom to start preparing for her trip.

* * *

Oliver stepped inside the newly built house, closing the door behind him. As he surveyed the living space before him, he smiled in satisfaction. This would not be their every-day home but rather an escape from reality when life's circumstances called for such—but its main purpose for the immediate future was to serve as the place where Oliver and Shane would come together for the first time as husband and wife. Oliver had considered many options and spent much time contemplating where he wanted them to spend their first night together, and a hotel room simply would not fit the bill.

The house was Victorian-style and held a traditional charm with modern amenities. He was sure his soon-to-be bride would appreciate its appeal. The space was not huge, yet it could fit a family of four or five quite easily. _Whoa, O'Toole, you're getting a little ahead of yourself there._ Oliver chuckled to himself as he realized once again, that long-term family plans for the future still had yet to be discussed between the two of them. Of course, immediate plans had been handled and he wasn't worried about any surprises in the very near future—but as he walked through the house and looked about at the empty rooms, he could picture mini vacations with little ones talking loudly and giggling as they played.

He stopped at the doorway of the master bedroom and knit his brow. The delivery truck with the furniture was scheduled to arrive at nine o'clock, but it was nearing nine-thirty and there was no sign of them yet. He sighed. Maybe it was time to get a cell phone after all. His current location was nearly one hundred miles from Denver, and he had left his house so early that morning that he did not call Shane as he usually did. He had decided not to wake her, especially since they had a long day and night ahead of them and she could use the rest. But by now, she should have received his bouquet of flowers, and hopefully that would suffice for his morning communication and she would be busy enough with preparations that she wouldn't question his missed call.

The open, empty room before him harshly dragged him out of his wayward thoughts and back into reality. The furniture must arrive today. If it didn't, they would be sleeping on the floor or on the living room sofa, and neither of those options was even close to ideal in Oliver's mind. He checked the linens in the spacious master bath once more and ensured that the jacuzzi on the attached back porch was working properly. The only things left to do must wait until after the bedroom set had been placed in the master suite. Oliver walked out of the room, down the hall, and stepped out onto the front porch. He took a seat on the porch swing he had installed a few weeks prior, then watched the road and listened for any signs of approaching vehicles.

Oliver wanted to kick himself for not having selected the bedroom furniture sooner. However, it had been a complex decision for him, and he had searched and searched until he found one that looked like it would suit their tastes perfectly. While purchasing, he was informed that today was the earliest delivery date. Going by the motto that things seem to arrive right on time as needed, Oliver had proceeded to schedule the delivery for that morning. He was now grateful for the distraction, too, as the wedding was not until late that evening. Even with all he had to do, he would not be able to keep her out of his mind. He had wanted so badly to stop by her house on his way out and wake her, just to feel her in his arms once more. The thought of being able to do that every morning for the rest of his life nearly brought him to tears. He was grateful beyond words that Shane had agreed to become his wife.

As he sat on the porch swing, he considered the future—their future. It was exciting and full of hope. He could not wait until later that night, when he would bring her to the place he had prepared for them. He eyed the front door and imagined carrying her over the threshold. While he was traditional by nature, there were a number of wedding traditions that seemed silly to him—the bridal bouquet toss, for instance, and of course, the superstition that the groom shouldn't see the bride before the ceremony on their wedding day. That one would surely make him irritated by the time the sun had set. But carrying her over the threshold—now that was a tradition he was eager to uphold. He had never held her in his arms in such a fashion, and he was certainly looking forward to it.

The sound of a truck in the distance captured his attention, and he found himself offering up a prayer of hope that this was the delivery he had been waiting for. Sure enough, a minute later, the truck pulled into the gravel drive and Oliver walked out to meet the delivery men where they had parked.

After offering to assist and instructing them where the furniture should go, Oliver went to the kitchen to retrieve a Yoo-Hoo and bottled water for the workers. He looked at the refrigerator and suddenly had a thought. After the ceremony, they would be staying at the house for a little more than twelve hours before their flight was scheduled to take off. That wasn't a very long period of time, especially considering that they would likely be distracted by other things, but what if either or both of them needed nourishment before heading out? They were miles from any eating establishment, and honestly, Oliver couldn't see them wanting to fit an outing in their schedule within their first few hours together. Maybe he should stock the fridge and pantry with snacks to tide them over. They might not have much chance to eat at the reception that night either, seeing as how they would be in the spotlight. _Oh!_ Thinking about the reception food reminded him of their meeting with the caterer, and Oliver sighed with relief. She had informed them that she would put together a meal and an assortment of goodies in a large basket for them to take with them. Surely that would be enough to last them the remainder of the night and the next day before they boarded the plane.

Now that the furniture had arrived, Oliver was much more at ease. They would have everything they needed for the night ahead, but he still had much work to do to create the perfect atmosphere for their wedding night. As soon as he signed off on the delivery and the men were on their way, Oliver began to set his plan into motion.


	3. Ch 2: ItsOTooleTime

**It's** **O'Toole** **Time**

"Oh my!" Alex exclaimed loudly as she held up the silky red negligee. "Wait until Oliver sees you in this!"

"Alex!" Shane's jaw dropped in embarrassment before she quickly grabbed her wedding night attire from her sister's nosy grasp. "Please keep your voice down! I really don't want Mom to see what I'll be wearing on my first night with my husband!"

"Come on, Shane. Don't be such a prude." Alex rolled her eyes at her sister's behavior. "You're a modern woman. It's not like you two haven't—" She stopped talking as soon as she noticed Shane's flushed appearance, and then realization hit her. "Oh! You two haven't taken that step in your relationship." Her teasing tone was quickly replaced by one of understanding.

"No. We haven't." Shane took a deep breath before she continued. "When Oliver and I began dating, we both agreed that intimacy is sacred. We decided that waiting to be together would make that moment even more special."

"Shane, I know I've been teasing you a lot since I got here, but that's truly beautiful." Alex grabbed Shane's hand in her own as her eyes welled up with tears. "I just want you to know how proud I am of you for all you've accomplished. I am beyond thankful that you've given me a second chance, and I promise you that I won't disappoint you."

"Thank you, Alex." Shane hugged her sister and tried not to cry but failed miserably. "It means so much to me to have you here with me today." She paused and looked at Alex with a serious expression. "In fact, there's something I want to ask you. I know it's last-minute, but would you consider standing with me as I get married today? I already have Rita as my matron of honor, but I would love for you to be my bridesmaid."

"Really?" Alex asked incredulously, and Shane nodded. "That means so much to me, Sis! You have no idea. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"So does that mean you're in?" Shane asked, biting her lip and grinning.

"Uh, yeah! No doubt about it! This is such an honor." Alex wiped at her cheeks and grinned back at Shane.

Shane smiled as she attempted to dry her own tears. "You're my sister, and I do love you. And nothing will ever change that."

"I love you, too," Alex returned.

"I thought we agreed there would be no more tears." Ms. McInerney said as she walked inside the bedroom to find both her daughters crying and hugging.

"You said happy tears were okay." Shane let out a nervous laugh as she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands.

"Well then I stand corrected." Ms. McInerney smiled at the sight in front of her. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she had seen her girls together like this. They were so close growing up and it had broken her heart when they had stopped speaking to each other. She had prayed every day that God would help them to repair their relationship and she was so thankful He had answered her prayers. She soon realized that she was also tearing up and quickly shook it off to stay focused on the day ahead of them. "Breakfast is ready. If you both stay here crying all day, the food's going to get cold, and Shane will miss out on marrying that handsome postal detective."

"Yes, Mom." The sisters answered in unison, grinning as they followed their mom into the kitchen. The women enjoyed a filling breakfast of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and fresh fruit while they sat around the kitchen table trying to guess the honeymoon destination. Alex was privy to some information regarding the couple's upcoming trip, yet she had promised Oliver that she wouldn't say a word, and Shane and her mom did not suspect anything.

After a few minutes, Shane excused herself so that she could try to call Oliver again. It was already after ten and she was surprised that she hadn't heard from him yet today. He still wasn't answering his phone, but she was trying hard not to get too concerned. If she didn't hear from him by eleven, she would call Joe to check on him. Shane was just about to set her phone down when she saw Rita's name and picture flash across the screen.

"Hey Rita."

"Hi Shane!" Rita was very cheerful in her greeting. "I'm calling to check in on the bride to be!"

"Aww, thank you! You are the best matron of honor." Shane smiled at her friend's enthusiasm and walked into her bedroom for some privacy. "I'm doing wonderful, Rita. I can't believe my wedding day is finally here!"

"I'm so happy for you and Oliver—you two were meant for each other." Rita paused momentarily if she were contemplating something. "I wonder if he'll still call you Ms. McInerney at work!" They both laughed; however, Rita found her own witty comment to be quite comical and continued to giggle.

"Well I'm thinking he'll relinquish that habit, at least at the office." Shane blushed and hoped Rita hadn't noticed her subtle slip of the tongue as she recalled a certain talk she'd had the night before with Oliver outside of their rehearsal dinner. She decided to change the subject before Rita picked up on the meaning behind what she'd said.

Rita had let Shane's comment slide and could only imagine the undertones of it. "I'm getting ready to leave to run a few errands, then I will meet you at the restaurant later."

"That sounds great, Rita." Shane was ready to hang up when her worry for Oliver surfaced again. "Rita, do you know if Norman has heard from Oliver today?"

"No, I don't think so. But I know he told Norman he had a lot to do today before the wedding." Rita thought hard before figuring out the right words to say to the anxious bride. "Shane, you have nothing to worry about. He loves you and nothing will stop him from marrying you today."

"I know he does, and I know I'm being ridiculous. It's just that I miss him and I want so badly to hear his voice." Shane sighed as she picked up a framed picture of her and Oliver that she kept by her bed.

"I get it—and you're not being ridiculous." Rita's tone offered Shane great reassurance. "I felt the same way on my wedding day. But the wait is almost over and you'll be Mrs. Oliver O'Toole before the night is over."

"You really are amazing, Rita." Shane knew that Rita had things to do so she wrapped up their conversation and promised her friend she would see her in a couple of hours. Once she hung up the phone, she started walking towards the door and then stopped suddenly. She knew in her heart that Oliver was okay, but she needed verbal confirmation. She made one last attempt to get ahold of him but received the same result as she had earlier. There was only one thing left to do to put her mind at ease. Once she hit the appropriate speed dial, she listened to the ringing and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad, it's Shane."

* * *

Each time Oliver hammered a nail into the wall, he especially thought of Shane. Her lack of aim with a hammer made him chuckle and shake his head. Either she would need more practice, or Oliver would have to be the designated picture-hanger for the two. However, he didn't mind taking on that duty for her one bit and imagined that they would be hanging a number of paintings and family portraits together over the years.

After hanging the last of the artwork on the walls of the master suite in their vacation home, he stepped back to survey the room. On either side of the bed, there were nightstands topped with his and her lamps. Besides the bed and nightstands, the room was now furnished with a dresser and mirror and an armoire. He had even managed to have printed and framed a few pictures of the two of them, and those pictures sat on the nightstands and dresser and added a very personal touch to the bedroom. The suite was warm and inviting, from the cozy eggplant comforter on the queen-sized bed to the candles strategically placed about the space. Oliver had also selected an elegant but comfortable couch and loveseat for the living room and a small table to house an antique record player. He had brought a collection of records and one particular record was already sitting in the player awaiting its turn to sound a sweet melody for a couple newly wed and madly in love.

There was only one thing that remained undone. For the next half hour, Oliver focused his energy on that one finishing touch. After a quick inspection of the house, feeling quite satisfied with his work and the building anticipation of pleasing his bride with such an unexpected gift, he exited the front door and headed back to Denver.

Upon arrival, he found his dad at the front entrance talking on his phone. Oliver jumped out of his car and leapt up the steps, excitement evident in his gait.

"Where have you been, son?" Joe called out, pressing the button on his phone and placing the device in his back pocket.

"Uh, where exactly was I supposed to be, Dad?" Oliver raised one eyebrow.

"Well, I don't really know, but Shane has been awfully worried about you."

"Oh my goodness. Well, I had a bouquet of flowers sent to her this morning...with a note attached." Oliver cleared his throat awkwardly. "I let her know that I am looking forward to seeing her at the ceremony this evening."

Joe laughed. "Yes, yes. She got your flowers. And your note." Oliver squinted his eyes at his father, and Joe heeded his son's expression. "Don't worry—she didn't read it to me. But she said you never called this morning like you usually do and that she had tried to call you a few times with no answer. I tried for a while, too, and finally just came over here. I wasn't that concerned at first, but seeing as how it's almost one o'clock and you've been MIA for hours—well, I was starting to wonder..."

Oliver sighed. "I'm sorry, Dad. I, uh, I just had some things to take care of before tonight."

"Before the wedding tonight? Or before the honeymoon tonight?" Joe grinned and Oliver blushed. "Son, I have no idea what you're up to, but as long as you're okay and there's no sign of cold feet..."

"No, no cold feet. In fact, quite the opposite. I mean, uh—" Oliver stammered.

Joe laughed once again. "Oliver, it's okay. I know you're enthusiastic, and there's nothing wrong with that." Joe placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Have you had a chance to eat anything today?"

"I ate an early breakfast."

"Well, let's go grab something. You'll need your energy later." Joe winked at him and Oliver chuckled sheepishly, looking down at his feet.

The two descended the steps, Joe starting to pick at Oliver about what he had been up to all day. Oliver just shook his head with a grin and got in the passenger seat of his dad's truck.

"There's a place across town that I'd like to take you to, if you feel like you have time," Joe suggested.

"I suppose that shouldn't be an issue—as long as I can be back and dressed and at the church by five-thirty. Am I wearing appropriate attire for this establishment?" Oliver glanced down at his pullover and jeans.

"Of course. It's just a little cafe. Nothing too fancy. They don't care what you wear."

Oliver laughed. "Okay. But Shane will, so we mustn't tarry."

"I'll make sure to get you back on time. Can't start this union having my daughter-in-law upset with me. Speaking of Shane—when she questions me on your whereabouts today, what should I tell her?"

"You should tell her you _don't_ _know_ ," Oliver smirked. He realized that his dad was just as curious as his fiancée and that Joe would probably try every technique he could think of to get Oliver to divulge details of his mysterious mission. However, he was determined that his secret would remain untold until he had shared it with his wife.


	4. Ch 3: TrustTheTiming

**Trust** **the** **Timing**

Shane went through the clothes she had laid out on the bed one last time to make sure she had everything she needed. Not knowing exactly where Oliver was taking her on their honeymoon made it rather difficult to pack accordingly. However, he did tell her to pack for both cold and tropical weather, which confused her curious mind even more. Her mom and Alex were busy getting ready, which offered Shane some much needed time to herself.

She sat on her bed for a moment and looked down at her engagement ring. Even though she still hadn't heard from Oliver, her conversations with both Rita and Joe had made her feel better. Joe hadn't seemed too concerned that Oliver hadn't called her today, especially after she told him about the beautiful roses and card he had sent her. She certainly didn't relay the details of the note to Joe, just that there was one. Shane found herself blushing as she picked up said note and read it to herself again. She felt tingly all over every time her mind retraced his beautiful words he'd written to her and the anticipation of what was to come that evening was driving her wild.

Shane carefully placed the card inside her purse for safe keeping. She knew that she may need to read it again throughout the day to hold her over until she could see Oliver again. It was already after noon so they would be leaving soon to go to lunch and then it was off to the salon for hair and makeup. She knew that she had better get a move on so that they could get to the restaurant on time.

She stood up and began putting her clothes inside her suitcase, pretty confident that she had everything she would need and knowing that if she lacked any necessity, Oliver would purchase it for her in an instant. She then remembered there was one bag she had kept hidden away in her closet that she considered to be a honeymoon must-have. Once she retrieved it, she pulled out its contents and carefully folded the additional intimate wear she had gone back to purchase the day before. She knew that Oliver wouldn't care what she wore, but she wanted to surprise him. He already knew about her wedding night attire that he'd so thoughtfully purchased for her, but he wouldn't be expecting her other selections.

A few minutes later, Shane had her suitcases loaded in the car and she made one final sweep through her house to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She could hardly believe she would never spend another night here, as she would be moving into Oliver's home as soon as they returned from their honeymoon. Alex pulled her out of her daydream and reiterated to her that if they didn't leave now then they were going to be late. Shane sighed in contentment and was soon on her way to lunch with her mom and sister.

They arrived at the café just before twelve-thirty and were escorted to their reserved table towards the back of the restaurant. It wasn't long after they sat down that Shane heard a familiar voice.

"Shaney!"

Shane gasped with glee as she turned to find none other than Rebecca Starkwell standing a few feet away.

"Becky!"

Shane jumped up from the table and immediately ran over and hugged her friend. Rita, Alex, and Ms. McInerney observed their reunion with amusement as the two friends loudly shrieked with delight.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked, stunned at her friend's surprise appearance.

"Well, Rita picked me up from the airport and drove me here."

"Rita!" Shane turned to her matron of honor, who was standing a couple of feet behind Becky. "Wow! You really can keep a secret." She grinned and hugged Rita, who sheepishly pushed her glasses up her nose and giggled. "Thank you, Rita. This is the best surprise!" Turning back to Becky, she added, "But I really thought you weren't going to make it."

"Well, I had to pull a few strings but it all worked out. I let them know that I was invited to a wedding of a very special friend, and it's supposedly the wedding of the century, so you know, I _had_ to be here."

"Oh, Becky." Shane was becoming emotional and could hardly speak.

"Uh-uh. Save that for the ceremony. Shaney, you are simply glowing! Oliver has been good for you!"

"And look at you Becky! Married life has done you wonders!"

Shane and Becky stood in front of their table animatedly catching up when their waiter approached to get their drink orders. The women took that as their cue to sit down and then Shane warmly made introductions between everyone. Friendly chatter was exchanged as they all perused their menus, not wanting to waste any time at selecting their food choices. As soon as the waiter brought out their drinks, they placed their orders and began discussing the wedding.

"So Becky, my daughter tells me that if it weren't for you, she never would have met Oliver," Ms. McInerney remarked after taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, I can't exactly take all the credit for that one. I had her transferred out of D.C. for reasons that Shane understands." She paused and gave her dear friend a knowing look.

"I like her already! I'm sure I know which snake—I mean, reason, you're referring to." Alex added her two cents and Becky held back her laughter.

"I plead the fifth!" Becky announced as she held up her hands and refocused. "Some would argue that Shane being assigned to the DLO was a clerical error. However, there's no doubt in my mind that it was divine intervention."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more!" Rita exclaimed confidently. "We hadn't realized that we were a little lost before Shane came along, especially Oliver. She was the missing piece of the puzzle and I know in my heart that God brought her to us—He brought her to Oliver."

"Thank you, Rita." Shane reached across the table and lightly squeezed Rita's hand. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but Oliver, you, and Norman were God's answer to my prayers." Shane felt her eyes watering again. Never in her life had she cried happy tears so much in one day—and she still had her wedding vows to get through.

Over the next hour, the ladies shared their own Oliver and Shane stories, keeping them lighthearted so they could avoid the bride's eyes from getting puffy. The waitress brought the check and Becky was quick to snatch it up, insisting on covering the tab. The ladies walked to the front of the café, and Rita, Alex, and Ms. McInerney proceeded through the main doors to go outside. Shane, however, stayed behind to keep Becky company while she waited in line at the register to pay.

It was almost two o'clock when the O'Toole men reached the diner—a new establishment that Joe had had the privilege to try out a few days prior. He wanted to have a little bit of one-on-one time with his son before the festivities that night, and especially since they would not be seeing each other for a couple of weeks after the reception was over.

They had entered the restaurant and were seated in a booth by a window and near the checkout at the front. After perusing the menu for several moments, Oliver chuckled and put it down on the table.

"What is it?" Joe inquired.

"Well, to be honest, Dad, today has been quite difficult, being apart from Shane. I must be a little crazy. It seems that I am experiencing auditory hallucinations. I hear her voice in my head right now." Oliver shook his head and took a sip of water.

"You're not crazy, son," Joe told him with a grin. "Just crazy in love." He glanced around the cafe at the surrounding occupants, then added, "And you're not hallucinating. Don't look, but Shane actually _is_ here."

"What? Where?" Oliver started to turn but Joe stopped him.

"No!" he said forcibly. "You know you can't look at her. Not until she walks down that aisle."

"Dad, that superstition is preposterous. Surely she's ready to give up this farce so we can see each other momentarily."

"Oliver, it's just one of those little traditions that brides like to follow to build anticipation before the ceremony. You know Shane's not really superstitious."

"I surely hope not. But all these little 'traditions' are senseless to me."

"Just try to have a little fun with it. You and I both know that Shane's heart is in the right place. I'm sure she's dreamed of her wedding practically her whole life. Let her follow through with those visions, son. They might not make sense to you, but they are important to her, and they're not hurting anything. Well, except for maybe your feelings a little." He smirked, then became serious. "I know you are dying to see her, son."

Oliver had sat deep in thought as his dad talked and now nodded solemnly in agreement.

"I tell you what, I will go over there and let her know that we are here. She can come over and talk to you. The booth behind you is empty."

"Who's with her?" Oliver inquired.

"I don't know. Some brunette with glasses. Definitely not Rita."

"Dad, are you _sure_ it's Shane?" Oliver whispered.

"Positive," he replied.

Oliver furrowed his brow. He figured she would be using every minute of her day to prepare for the wedding, but he supposed she needed to eat as well. He sat there silently for several moments, still pondering what he should do under the circumstances. Of course he was tempted to run to her, but he knew that breaking such a tradition—no matter how silly he considered it to be—would be a huge disappointment to his bride-to-be.

"Sooo...where do _you_ think that fine fiancé of yours is taking you for your honeymoon?" Oliver didn't have to turn around to identify the woman with Shane because he recognized the voice immediately.

"It's Becky. She's Shane's friend and our supervisor from D.C.," he quietly informed Joe.

"Ahhh." Joe nodded.

Shane's laughter—the laughter he knew and loved so well—rang out, providing additional confirmation to Oliver that his soon-to-be wife truly was nearby. But what were the chances of this happening? Oliver did not believe in coincidences. Perhaps God had led them both here to see each other one last time before the ceremony. Oliver was seriously considering ignoring the superstition and presenting himself to her, but he soon became distracted by the conversation between the two women.

"Well," he heard Shane reply, and Oliver tensed slightly at where he assumed the conversation could be headed. "I haven't the slightest idea. All I know is that he told me to pack for both cold and warm weather. Oh, and he promised me that we wouldn't have to travel too far tonight."

"Oh, well, that's a relief, right?!" Becky responded with a giggle, and a hot blush crept up Oliver's neck.

"I think that now might be an appropriate time for you to alert the ladies that we are within close proximity so that they are aware of our capability to overhear their discussion verbatim," Oliver told his dad in a hushed tone, a pleading look on his face.

"Now?" Joe asked.

" _Now._ " Oliver asserted.

"But the conversation is getting quite interesting." Joe smirked. He was having a little too much fun—both at seeing his son feeling slightly uncomfortable and at eavesdropping on the girls, who were now talking a bit more quietly about Oliver's lingerie purchase as Becky was signing the bill for the restaurant. Joe was becoming more and more amused by the moment, while Oliver was doing his best to block out the chatter.

"I'm going over there," Oliver decided resolutely, feeling helpless and annoyed that Joe was taking his time. Why did Oliver always seem to find himself in a quandary whenever Shane and Becky reunited?

"No, no. You stay right here and I will handle this." Joe stood up and started to walk away, then took a few steps backwards to look at Oliver once more. "What exactly am I supposed to say, again? I can't remember your speech _verbatim_. How about, 'Hey, we're here and we can hear everything you say?'" Joe chuckled.

"Dad!" Oliver closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oliver, I've got this. Sit tight. But do _not_ turn around. I'm telling you, Shane made it very clear to me earlier today that she wants to talk to you, but you cannot see her just yet. I'll send her over."

Oliver nodded and waited as his father walked behind him and away from their table. At least Oliver would be able to talk to Shane, but the thought of not being allowed to see her or kiss her was torturous.

"Well, well!" he heard his dad exclaim. "What a nice surprise."

"Oh my goodness! What are you doing on this side of town?" Shane's voice was music to Oliver's ears.

"It looks like we all had the same idea today." Joe shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Oliver listened keenly as Shane introduced Becky to Joe.

"We just had a late girls' luncheon before our beauty appointments." Shane's tone became slightly strained with worry. "How is Oliver?"

Oliver melted at the concern he heard expressed by Shane. He hated to make her worry, but tonight she would understand everything and it would be well worth the secrecy.

"He's perfectly fine, Shane. He's just been, uh, a little busy today. But he's actually here with me, right over there."

Shane gasped audibly. "No. No no no no no no!" It was all Oliver could do to keep his head forward. He surmised that she was probably grabbing at menus or anything she could find to hide herself.

"Shane, you don't have to hide behind those menus. He knows not to turn around," Joe explained, and she lowered the menu, her eyes peeking over the top. "If you want to go talk with him, he'd probably appreciate that. He misses you."

"Oh, does he?" Shane asked, her eyes glued to the back of her fiancé's head.

"Just a little." Joe chuckled and looked out the front windows, spotting Shane's mom and sister chatting with Rita. "I'll step outside for a couple of minutes and give you some privacy."

Joe exited through the main doors and Becky raised her eyebrows, giving Shane a knowing smile as she followed Joe. Shane remained where she was and continued to eye Oliver from a distance, admiring his handsome features. She set down the menu and slowly began making her way to him, her hands prepared to hide her face should he suddenly cave and turn around. She knew he was aware of her presence. Finally, she had approached him and slid backwards on her knees into the empty booth behind him. Placing her hands over his eyes, she leaned up a little and could see a smile in his profile.

"Just keep looking forward, Oliver. Please don't look at me. Not yet," she whispered in a sultry tone.

His senses were on overdrive, but he somehow managed to speak. "Shane, this just might be the most challenging thing I've ever had to do. I'm not too fond of this arbitrary superstition."

"I know." Shane had removed her hands from his eyes and placed them on his chest. She lowered her head so that her mouth was near his ear and whispered, "It will be worth it, though, I promise."

"You sure do have a lot of making up to do. First, for the stand-in thing, and now for refusing to let me see you...and kiss you."

"That is a debt that I look forward to paying off." She giggled. "And tonight, you can kiss me all you want."

Oliver closed his eyes and swallowed hard, feeling the shock of her words. "I hope so. I have missed you terribly today." He took her left hand and placed a long, tender kiss on her finger at her ring.

"Oh, Oliver." Shane's voice cracked. "I've missed you so much. And I was terribly worried."

"So I've heard, and I do apologize, love. But what exactly were you worried about?"

"I was afraid you were attempting to make a run for it," she said jokingly.

"Never." He still held her hand in his.

"Well, that's good to know. You know I have the skills to track you down in a heartbeat."

Oliver laughed. "I have no doubt that you could." He paused and his voice changed from playful to serious. "I love you more than I could ever express in words, Shane. Just a few more hours..."

Shane felt a tingling sensation all the way to her toes. She bent over a little and placed a kiss on his earlobe so that he would not get a glimpse of her. "And I love you. So much. Meet me at the altar, Mr. O'Toole?"

"Of course," Oliver responded, his voice thick with emotion. "I will see you there, Ms. McInerney."

Shane lifted her hands from his shoulders and turned around, her heart beating wildly as she walked to the front doors of the cafe and out into the chilly weather and welcomed the cool breeze. Rita, Alex, and Becky were standing in a huddle on the patio chatting animatedly. She looked around and found Joe and her mother sitting on a bench, enjoying a light-hearted conversation. The two seemed to appreciate each other's company and Shane hated to interrupt.

Joe glanced over and stood when he noticed Shane a few feet away, and she approached them.

"Well, I managed to talk to Oliver without him even attempting to look my direction. I'm glad we ran into each other when we did," she told him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And me too. I hope you both feel a little better in the meantime." Joe smiled at her and placed a hand on her upper arm. "Enjoy your time at the spa and your last few hours as a McInerney." He gave her a wink. "See you at the church?"

Shane grinned. "I'll be the one in the white dress."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled." Joe chuckled, then spoke a friendly goodbye to Ms. McInerney before making his way back into the restaurant. Shane looked back and forth between the two, trying to discern what exactly was happening. Were those sparks she was seeing?

"Shane," Rita called out, and Shane snapped out of her ponder and turned around to the other ladies. "Norman needed my car to run to the jewelers for the rings. He was coming back to eat with Joe and Oliver, but he's not here yet. Is it okay if we all go in your car?"

"Of course! The more, the merrier," Shane answered as she did a little happy dance. "Let's get this party started!"


	5. Ch 4: AboutTimeOToole

**About Time, O'Toole**

Shane, Rita, Becky, Alex, and Ms. McInerney had enjoyed their bridal luncheon together, discussing wedding and reception details and sharing stories—and of course, tossing about guesses on honeymoon destinations. Alex was the only one in the group privy to some of Oliver's plans, but still no one else knew that. To help keep his secret safe—and to mask her own knowledge—she had spouted off a number of random places as guesses.

Afterwards, the ladies enjoyed a couple of hours at the salon, where they chatted some more and got their hair and makeup done. Once Shane was completely satisfied with her appearance, they drove to the church. The sky above them was starting to get dark, and the stars were already shining down victoriously on the cool, crisp evening in Denver.

"Oh no. No no no no no no no!" Shane grunted in exasperation and popped the steering wheel with the palm of her hand.

"Mercy! What's wrong?" her mother inquired from the back seat.

"My luggage. It's in the trunk. It has to be transferred to Oliver's car."

"Oh, well we can get it to him when the guys arrive at the church," Rita said confidently.

"But Oliver is leaving his car at the Brown Palace so that we can leave straight from the reception," Shane informed her. "And at this point, we don't have time to drive over there."

"So how are the two of you getting to the reception?" Ms. McInerney inquired.

"I don't know," Shane answered her mother. "Oliver insisted on handling that detail. Oh goodness, I hope he remembered."

"I'm sure he did, Shaney," Becky leaned forward and spoke up from her place in the back directly behind the driver's seat. "We _are_ talking about Oliver, after all. He has plans for his plans."

Shane chuckled nervously. "That is true. Unless he's a bit out of sorts, as I am. Clearly I didn't think this whole luggage thing through. But then again, I didn't have my bags packed until today, and I've been avoiding Oliver so he wouldn't see me. Of course, he was at the restaurant and I should have—"

"Shane." Rita stopped her mid-sentence from the passenger's seat. "We will get your suitcases to Oliver's car somehow. Don't you worry about it."

Shane nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just—I have to have my luggage. I can't leave town without it."

"Of course not!" Alex piped up from the middle of the backseat. "Otherwise, you'll have literally nothing to wear on your honeymoon. Imagine that."

Laughter erupted in the car and Shane shook her head and groaned at her sister's terrible joke as she pulled the car into the church's parking lot.

"Are the guys here yet?" Shane glanced around the parking lot but spotted no sign of them. It was not yet five o'clock, though, and the ceremony would not begin for another couple of hours, but photographs would start soon.

"I don't see them," Rita told her.

"Okay. Well, when they do show up, you _have_ to remind Oliver that I'll need my bags. _Please_?"

"Oh, of course! I'll make sure to tell him as soon as they arrive."

"Thank you, Rita."

"No problem!" Rita smiled as Shane pulled into a spot and parked the car.

Shane removed the keys from the ignition and turned to look at her sister. "Alex, I'll need you to help keep Oliver away from me until the ceremony."

"Got it."

"Good. So here's the plan. We should all go get dressed, then pictures begin at five-thirty. We'll do every picture on the list that doesn't involve Oliver and me together. Then, after the ceremony, we'll have our pictures taken with the wedding party and family and of course, just the two of us. That way, the guests won't be waiting too terribly long at the reception for us to arrive."

"Well, you sure thought that one through!" Alex remarked.

"Yes, I did—a little too much maybe. Oliver probably won't be pleased at my list of picture poses." She grimaced. "Oh! I did give you that list, right, Rita?"

"I have it, Shane, and I will make sure it gets to the photographer," she told her friend with a smile.

"Great. And Rita, when Oliver gets here, please also make sure he remembered the transportation from here to the Brown. I really don't want to have to hitch a ride with someone."

"Well, why not?" Alex teased. "Oh, wait—I get it. You can hide out in the back seat of a limo. If the driver goes pretty slow, there's enough time between here and the Brown Palace to—"

"Alex!" Ms. McInerney scolded. Becky and Rita laughed, and a blush crept up Shane's neck.

Rita was still giggling but attempted to talk. "I will make sure he remembered your ride, Shane," she assured the bride-to-be.

"Thank you, Rita. Okay—are we ready? Let's go!" Shane energetically jumped out of the car, the others following closely behind as she hustled to the church's entrance and made her way inside.

A few minutes later, Shane had managed to slip into her wedding gown without assistance. She had insisted that the other ladies get dressed first but had decided she just could not wait any longer. Once the others were ready, Shane asked Alex and Ms. McInerney to check on the florists and the photographer to make sure everything was running smoothly. When the men arrived shortly afterwards, Rita went to talk to Oliver about the luggage and transportation situations, leaving Becky and Shane alone in the bride's room. Shane cast a grateful smile at her friend.

"I am so thankful that you are here," Shane told her.

"Strings or no strings, I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Becky walked over and stood in front of her friend. "Oh, Shaney. Look at you! You're just beautiful."

"Awww, thank you," Shane responded.

Becky smiled in deep satisfaction. "I am so glad you went and found yourself an Oliver."

They chuckled, and Shane started fanning her eyes as she shook her head. "There's only one, Becky."

" _That_ is the truth."

Shane paused and sighed. "I cannot mess up my makeup already. I just got this dress on."

"No, we certainly cannot cue the tears just yet! Let's change our focus. The dress is absolutely fabulous, but it's just a little lopsided and still needs fastening in the back, so let me help."

Becky worked to get Shane's dress fitting just right, then she excused herself to go to the restroom before pictures began. Shane was once again alone in the bridal room. She stood in front of the mirror and blew out a breath. This was it—the day she had waited her whole life for. Her reflection stared back at her in satisfaction. Here she was, dressed in the wedding gown of her dreams, with a glorious train and magnificent veil. Her excitement was building as now, in less than two hours, she would become Mrs. Oliver O'Toole.

The sound of the door opening broke through Shane's sentimental thoughts. She turned to find Rita standing there admiring her.

"Oh, wow. Shane, you look incredible!"

"Thank you, Rita."

Rita smiled at her friend. "The photographer's here and is all set up in the sanctuary, and the florists have arrived with the most elegant bouquets—you are going to love them! Do you need anything before we start the pictures?"

"No, I think I'm all set. What about my luggage?"

"Oliver is taking it to his car as we speak. He'll be back shortly. But he's already completely dressed for the ceremony. He has his tux on and looks like a glowing groom!"

"Ahhh, Rita," Shane whispered, holding back tears. "I cannot wait to see his face. Today has been a struggle."

"I understand, Shane. I remember how it was for me. But just think, after this is over, you get to wake up every morning to his face."

Shane grinned with glee and her eyes lit up. "I am sooo looking forward to that."

"There's nothing else like it." Rita smiled in contentment. "Oh! And Oliver said he did not forget about transportation for the two of you from here to the reception. He has it covered."

"Fantastic! You don't think he got a limo, do you? That would be such an unnecessary expense considering the hotel is only a few miles from here. We could have just planned to take my car."

"I don't know what his plans are. He didn't say." Rita shrugged her shoulders. "But knowing Oliver, I bet it's something pretty special."

Shane smiled and nodded. "Well, I think it's about time for pictures." She turned and attempted to gather her train but it was impossible. Rita reached down and picked it up for her.

"Yes, she's ready for us. And I gave her the list. Everything's perfect, Shane. We should get through all of this without a hitch!" Rita paused. "Well, we do want one hitch." She chortled.

"Oh, Rita," Shane laughed. "Thank you. You've been the best matron of honor a girl could ever ask for."

"If has been such a pleasure. You know I love you," Rita said, leaning in to hug Shane but taking great care not to mess up her hair or face.

"And I love you, too," Shane returned with a grateful smile.

A few minutes later, an enthusiastic photographer was taking pictures of Shane alone and with the wedding party and her family. Once the photo wish list had been marked complete, minus the pictures of the couple together, Shane went back into hiding in the bride's room. Rita went to let Oliver know that he was wanted in the sanctuary for his pictures.

As Shane waited impatiently, she checked her phone from time to time, willing the minutes to pass more quickly. At this point she was simply eager for the ceremony to begin. Waiting all day had been simply torturous. All she needed was to see Oliver's face and she knew she would feel a sense of relief.

As Rita slipped back into the bridal room, Shane immediately noticed her friend's expression and knew that something was not quite right.

"Rita? What is it? What's going on?"

"Uh, Shane, there's no need to panic."

"Rita, those aren't exactly the words a bride wants to hear just prior to her wedding ceremony." Shane attempted to remain calm but had little success. "What has happened?" she demanded, her anxiousness increasing with each passing second.

"Well, I went to get Oliver for pictures, but Joe and Norman said he hasn't gotten back yet." Rita scrunched her face as Shane processed that information.

"What?! No. Surely he's here somewhere. We sent him forty-five minutes ago to put my luggage in his car. He should have been back in twenty minutes—or less." Shane's heartbeat began to race.

"Okay, well, there's still almost an hour left before the ceremony. Maybe he forgot something at home or thought of something else he needed to do."

"This is not like him, Rita. Surely he remembers that he's supposed to be here for pictures." She groaned. "That man has _got_ to get himself a cell phone."

"Good luck with that!" Rita commented.

Shane chuckled, but her laughter suddenly began to turn into tears. "Oh, Rita. He wouldn't do this to me on purpose. I feel like something's terribly wrong. He's never running late, for _anything_. What if something happened to him?"

"Okay, listen. Just take a deep breath. I am going to send the guys to check on him. But you cannot get yourself worked up. There has to be a simple explanation, and you cannot ruin your makeup just yet. Not until the vows have been said."

Shane nodded and swallowed back her tears as Rita stepped back out to talk to her husband and Joe. Left in solitude once again, Shane walked over to the window and looked out into the parking lot, pushing her veil back over shoulder to get a better view. There were only a few cars there, and none of them was hers. What was taking Oliver so long?

She sighed and tried to convince herself not to panic. Not having any means to communicate with him, especially when she did not know his whereabouts, was unsettling. She hoped to eventually get him to embrace the electronic age just a little so that she could reach him whenever necessary, or when she simply wanted to hear his voice. As she looked out into the dark late December night, she did the only thing she knew to do—she prayed that Oliver would return soon and ease her worry.

As she opened her eyes, a single set of headlights turned into the lot, and as she peered down at the car moving carefully but swiftly, Shane recognized it as her own. She sighed with relief, and watched with a smile as her husband-to-be skillfully parked, exited and locked the vehicle, and leapt up the front steps to the church. He was stopped at the door by two figures. Shane made them out to be Joe and Norman. They exchanged a few words then entered the front of the building as Joe patted him on the back. She could almost hear Joe's greeting in her head. "About time, O'Toole," Shane whispered with a chuckle as she looked up into the night sky. The bride-to-be offered a prayer of thanks—all was right with the world once again.


	6. Ch 5: LoveFromTheTreasureBox

**Love From the Treasure Box**

Oliver stepped inside the church with Norman and Joe, and they quickly made their way to the sanctuary for pictures. The photographer had quite a long list of poses to get through, which Oliver surmised was courtesy of his fiancée. While he waited to be given direction, his mind wandered to the events that followed after he'd taken Shane's luggage to his car.

 _The drive back to the church had offered Oliver some time to reflect and thank God for his many blessings. He had waited so long for this day to come and he could hardly believe that it was finally here. In just a couple of hours, Shane would be his wife and he would never have to spend another day without her by his side. She truly meant everything to him and he would do anything in the world just to make her smile._

 _He was within about a mile of the church when a thought came to mind, causing him to impulsively make one quick stop on the way. He pulled into his temporary destination and quickly made his way inside, a look of sheer determination set in his brows. After a few minutes of aimlessly searching, he finally found exactly what he had been looking for. Satisfied with the completion of his mission, he got back into Shane's car and drove towards the church._

The photographer cleared her throat, pulling Oliver out of his reverie, and he followed her careful instruction. With each snap and smile, Oliver increasingly longed for Shane. He yearned to see her beautiful face and kiss her tender lips. He wanted to hold her close and whisper words of love in her ear. He was thankful that he had gotten to talk to her at the café—otherwise, he was sure he would have gone mad by now.

After what seemed like forever, the photographer had finished and the ceremony was now fast approaching, as evidenced by early guests filing into the sanctuary. Oliver had done everything necessary in order to prepare for this day, and now there was only one thing left to do: wait. He had to search the depths of his very soul in order to find the patience that he so desperately needed.

"Are you alright, Oliver?" Norman could see that his best friend's mind was elsewhere and he was clearly contemplating something.

"I'm finding the waiting to be rather difficult." Oliver looked to Norman for support. "How did you get through this right before your wedding?"

"Well, I remember the feeling you're describing very well. Right before our wedding, I missed Rita so badly it hurt. All I wanted to do was run to her and never let her go." Norman paused for a moment, recollecting his wedding day. "But Oliver, once you finally see her walking down the aisle towards you—I don't even know if I can describe the feeling to you." He reflected on the sentiment before continuing. "Your heart will finally be complete and you'll know that you're the luckiest man in the entire world because she chose you."

"Thank you, Norman." Oliver and Norman shook hands and then shared a hug. "Wise words from a wise man."

"I learned from the best." Norman saw Joe approaching, so he gave Oliver one last reassuring look before he walked out of the room to give the father and son some time alone.

"It's almost time, son. Just a little longer." Joe could see that Oliver was anxious to get to the altar to wait for his bride. "Are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life." Oliver took a deep breath as he furrowed his brow. "Do you think that Shane is alright? Do you think that someone is with her right now?"

"Oliver, I'm sure that Shane is fine." Joe chuckled reassuringly. "Your bride has a whole gaggle of women to support her."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should go check on her." Oliver started walking towards the door and Joe lightly put his hand on his son's shoulder to stop him.

"You know very well that you can't see Shane right now. She'd be furious with you for breaking tradition and even more furious with me for not stopping you." Joe could see that going all day without seeing Shane had taken its toll on Oliver. "The wait is almost over, son, and then you'll never have to be apart from her like this again. Besides, in just a few minutes I'll be with her, and I promise to take good care of her."

"Thanks, Dad. I know she'll be in good hands." Oliver started to relax a little, thankful that the time to see his love was nearing. Joe gave Oliver a knowing smile before pulling out a wrapped package that had been hidden behind one of the armchairs.

"Before I forget, I have something for you—from Shane." Joe handed Oliver the gift adorned in gold decorative wrap and stepped back to allow the curious groom some privacy.

Oliver's heart fluttered in his chest while he delicately handled the lightweight package as if it were a precious treasure. He lifted the card that lay on top and carefully opened it, unable to stop the smile as he read Shane's thoughtful words to himself.

 _Oliver,_

 _We finally made it to our wedding day, and I'm more than ready to begin our journey together. I know it's been difficult not being able to see me today, but I thank you for indulging me and I promise you that it will be worth the wait. We have the rest of our lives to hold hands while the sun sets and hold each other close when the sun rises. Growing old with you will be my greatest venture and one I will never take for granted._

 _Words are not enough to tell you how much I love you and I cannot wait to spend forever with you. By the end of the day I will officially be an O'Toole, so I found it only fitting to leave you with the wise words of Shakespeare until we finally meet at the altar. 'My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.'_

 _Love forever,_

 _Shane_

Shane's tender words sunk in and her promise made Oliver more eager to see her. Though today had been challenging, he knew that she was more than worth the wait and her kind heart would never cease to amaze him.

Oliver set the card down and then proceeded to carefully remove the wrapping paper. "Oh my goodness!" He could not stifle his astonished reaction to the beautiful canvas painting that she had given to him. Tears rushed to his eyes as he noted Shane's initials in the bottom right hand corner and he realized that she, herself, had created this masterpiece for him.

She had painted an elderly couple sitting on a porch swing together holding hands. The woman had her head resting on the man's shoulder and the sun setting in the distance had cast a heavenly glow upon their faces. The woman wore a necklace that was unmistakably Shane's and the man grasped the very same pocket watch that Oliver held dear. Oliver knew that Shane hadn't just painted an elderly couple—she had painted them growing old together.

He knew that Shane had been an Art History major, but he had no idea that her talent spanned into creating such exquisite artwork. He was deeply touched by this beautiful gesture and he found himself becoming anxious again with his need to see Shane. His reverie was cut short, however, when he was reminded of his father's presence still in the room.

The O'Toole men quickly engaged in light-hearted conversation as Joe attempted to distract Oliver from his nerves. Before they knew it, Norman had come back in the room to let Oliver know it was time to head into the church. As they walked out, Joe gave his son one last hug, offering him best wishes, and then headed towards Shane's room.

* * *

Just a few more minutes, and the ceremony would begin. Shane could hear the music from where she stood in the bride's room. The organ was playing softly and elegantly, its beautiful melody filling her heart with joy. For the prelude, she and Oliver had selected a number of favorite hymns with lyrics especially meaningful to the two of them. She also heard the quiet but cheerful chatter of guests as they arrived and walked past her hiding place to the sanctuary to be seated. Her nervousness seemed to increase with each passing second.

Shane's mom and Alex had had their special moment with the bride a few minutes earlier. They had tried hard to make it sincere yet lighthearted to keep Shane from crying. Ms. McInerney gave her an old, special bead to add to her necklace and Alex handed Shane a wrapped gift along with special instructions. She verbally warned her to open it discreetly—perhaps when she was alone, and certainly not in front of a crowd or mixed company—but that there was "something blue" in there if she needed it before the ceremony. Once hugs and expressions of love had been exchanged, their mom went to wait for her escort to the front of the church.

Becky had taken it upon herself to help the wedding director ensure that everything was running smoothly. She had double-checked every last detail, from making sure the photographer and videographer were all set to checking in on the flower girl and ring bearer. She had also made a point to look in on Shane one last time and gave her a hug. "Alright, McInerney, this is it!" she told her cheerfully. "Everything looks perfect. In less than an hour, you'll be an O'Toole!" They squealed and then Becky joined Ms. McInerney as they waited for escorts. Shane had insisted that Becky be escorted in as well, telling her firmly that she had always been and always would be family. Shane had felt badly that she had not asked Becky to be a bridesmaid, but Becky had seemed unsure that she would even be able to make the flight out from D.C. to attend. When Shane expressed regret, Becky had insisted that she not give it another thought and told her that nothing would ever change the friendship they shared. Shane smiled to herself, grateful to have a true friend in her life like Becky.

Rita had been by Shane's side for the last half hour, but it was now time for her and Alex to join the processional lineup in the entryway. "No tears," Rita had insisted, wrapping her arms around Shane in a brief but sisterly hug. "You know you're gorgeous and that I love you and that I am just so thrilled for my best friend!" They had chuckled happily, Alex giving Shane one last hug and "I love you" as well, and then Rita and Alex slipped out of the room.

So now, Shane would stay hidden away inside this room until right before she walked down the aisle. Joe had not yet joined her, but she imagined he was providing support to Oliver until the last possible moment. Since Shane was alone, she decided to sneak a peek into the bag that Alex had given her. She remembered to be discreet and was expecting Joe to make his entrance at any moment, so she pulled the tissue back and peered down into the bag, without pulling out the items inside. She laughed out loud and shook her head when she saw her sister's gag gift. _I hope we don't need this for a while!_ Then she found the "something blue" tucked down in the bag and quickly decided she would at least wear it. However, she felt certain that Oliver would not carry out the rest of that particular tradition, at least not until they were alone together later that night. She snatched the item out of the bag, and biting her lip as she kept a close eye on the door, she began to slip it on carefully so that she didn't fall and cause injury to herself mere moments before her appearance down the aisle. Just then she heard a faint knock.

"Just a moment!" she called out, hoping that Joe would hear her and give her another few seconds. She stood back up and smoothed out her dress, still smiling at her crazy sister's antics. Shane now had something old from her mom, something new from Oliver, and something blue from Alex. All she was missing was something borrowed. Oh, well—it was just a silly tradition anyway. The ceremony was about to begin and it was a little too late to ask anyone if she could borrow something, not to mention she didn't know what it was that she really needed.

"Come on in!" Shane called out.

Sure enough, Joe had been waiting patiently on the other side of the door for her permission to enter. He opened the door, took one glance at Shane, and gasped.

"Wow." He raised his eyebrows. "Shane, you look spectacular."

"Aww, thanks, Dad." She grinned and blushed. "Do you think Oliver will approve?"

"Once he regains his ability to speak, yes."

Shane laughed for a moment, then her expression grew serious. "When I first saw this design, I fell in love with it. And it just seemed like something Oliver would want me to wear. But I was hesitant to spend the money on it. Do you know that when I finally bit the bullet and made my decision to have Evelyn make a similar dress for me, I asked if I could start making payments on it and she wouldn't let me? I was disappointed and told her I simply couldn't afford to pay outright for a gown so exquisite. She said 'Oh honey, don't you worry one bit. Your fiancé has already taken care of it.'"

Shane paused and widened her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep her tears at bay. "It's not about the money, though. It's about all the little details. Oliver is always one step ahead, looking out for me and making me feel truly special." She paused again, still looking away. A couple of moments later, she looked back at Joe, who was watching her silently but adoringly.

"You have raised the most generous, kindhearted, loyal man I have _ever_ met in my life, and I am so humbled that he wants to marry _me_. I will forever be grateful to you for the gift of Oliver. Thank you."

"Oh, Shane, now you're going to make me cry. Come here," he said, pulling her into a hug. "You are everything Oliver needs. I honestly can't imagine anyone better suited for him than you." Joe backed up and looked her in the eyes. "You know that divine delivery theory Oliver has? Well, you're the best evidence that that theory is one hundred percent true. God sent you to Oliver, just when he needed you the most."

Shane had stepped back and was fanning her eyes, daring one tear to even try to escape. "Okay, Joe, is this payback?"

They laughed, and Joe admired her wedding gown once more. "The dress is just beautiful, Shane. You might want to, uh, check the pockets...just in case."

Shane furrowed her brows at him and reached into the pocket on the right side of her gown, her expression changing to shock.

"What is this? How did—"

She pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it up.

"A letter..." She glanced at Joe incredulously, then back to the piece of paper she held in her hands.

Joe chuckled lowly as Shane eyed the note and read the words silently.

 _My dear Ms. McInerney,_

 _This will be the last time I can legitimately "get all Ms. McInerney on you." But because you love it and I love you, I promise I'll throw one in from time to time for good measure. However, I selfishly hope you will enjoy being called "Mrs. O'Toole" just as much, or more._

 _You shouldn't cry before the ceremony, so I'll save the sentimental things for the vows. Just know that I cannot wait to finally see you and that I will be waiting impatiently for you at the end of the aisle. Tell my dad to walk quickly._

 _I need you more than Yoo-Hoo, and I love you more than life itself. Never will I tire of writing you messages from my heart. I hope this letter touches you, until I can._

 _Anxiously waiting,_

 _Oliver_

Shane laughed out loud at her fiancé's words, but tears still sprang to her eyes.

"Your son never ceases to amaze me." She dabbed at her eyes carefully with her fingertips.

"Here," Joe reached into his jacket and then handed her a handkerchief. "Since you have a pocket, you can borrow this. You might need it more than I do."

Shane leaned over and gave Joe a kiss on the cheek, smiling warmly as she took the cloth, used it, and tucked her "something borrowed" safely away into her pocket along with the special note from Oliver.


	7. Ch 6: IWillLoveYouForever

**I Will Love You Forever**

The wedding ceremony was due to begin in half an hour and guests had started to arrive. The organist softly played as the choir sang a medley of hymns specifically chosen by the bride and groom. A string quartet added to the divine ambience and set the joyous tone for the evening's main event. The end of each row was garnished with a gold and navy burlap-lace bow, while a navy blue aisle runner provided an elegance to the matrimonial walkway.

In front of the altar, a circular table covered in a navy and gold cloth housed the unity candle set, a bouquet of yellow roses complementing the setting. Throughout the church, dozens of arrangements of yellow and dark purple roses were on display, providing tranquility to the nuptial witnesses.

As the last of the guests occupied their seats, the pianist took her rightful place at the piano and soon _Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring_ resounded in the sanctuary. Ms. McInerney was escorted by Ramon while Mrs. Genzinger and Gabe humbly followed suit.

Ms. McInerney looked like a vision of grace in an eggplant chiffon, knee-length dress with a shimmering jacquard bodice and matching jacket. The esteemed mother of the bride smiled brightly as she walked in the direction of the unity candle, elated to partake in the celebration.

Mrs. Genzinger was the definition of classy, wearing a navy chiffon tea length dress with a coordinating jacket. She felt honored to be lighting the candle representing the O'Toole family, acting as a surrogate on behalf of Oliver's mother.

The women soon approached the table in front of the altar, their escorts respectably waiting for them to complete their tribute. Ms. McInerney was the first to light her taper candle and then passed the candle lighter to Mrs. Genzinger to mirror her actions. Once the taper candles were lit and placed on either side of the unity candle, both ladies observed a moment of silence in honor of the bride and groom.

Ms. McInerney and Mrs. Genzinger made their way back to Ramon and Gabe, who proceeded with ushering them to their respective pews in the front row. As Gabe took his seat, Ramon made one last trek down the aisle in order to guide Becky to hers. Becky wore an eggplant sequin lace shift dress that fell just below her knees and was accented by a three-quarter-sleeve jacket with scalloped trim. Once she was situated alongside Ms. McInerney, Ramon settled next to Gabe.

Pachelbel's _Canon in D_ softly resonated throughout the church, signaling the start of the processional. As the doors of the sanctuary opened, Oliver and Norman entered and gracefully made their way towards the altar. The dashing groom and his best man wore matching black tuxedos accentuated with champagne gold vests and bow ties. Their yellow rose boutonnières were adorned by navy and eggplant chiffon ribbon and pinned to the lapels of their jackets.

Oliver stood proud and euphoric while he slowly scanned the church to politely offer a silent nod of gratitude to his guests for their presence. He thought his eyes were deceiving him when he noted the attendance of so many people that the POstables had met over the years while delivering dead letters together.

The Kellser women smiled in his direction, young Abby offering him a thumbs up. Samila and Buzz were seated in the third row back right next to Billy James, who had his arm protectively wrapped around a very pregnant Jennifer. Oliver was pleased to see that Annaliese and Jessica were there together, the mother and daughter looking closer than ever.

Everywhere he looked, he was greeted with their familiar faces, all of them displaying the same look of appreciation. He knew that they were grateful to the POstables for going to great lengths to help each and every one of them, but it was he who was grateful to them. They all played an important role in the journey that led him and Shane here today.

He was humbled at the magnitude to which someone must have labored in order to invite all of these people. They would have had to have done a lot of research to track them all down—someone who knew his heart and how much a gesture like this would mean to him. He smiled as he came to the realization that this was all Shane's doing. She was very insistent on addressing the invitations on her own, even though his penmanship was impeccable. She had convinced him that since he was planning their honeymoon, she wanted to handle the majority of the wedding preparations.

Oliver's heart swelled in his chest as he thought of the wonderful woman he would be marrying in just a few minutes. His eagerness to see her increased dramatically as he observed Alex approaching with Rita not far behind. Alex donned a floor-length dress that had an overlay of chiffon, with straps that gave the illusion of a halter look. Rita wore a chiffon floor-length dress with an A-line cut and cascading ruffle sleeves. Both women carried bouquets of yellow and dark purple roses and proudly displayed their beautiful eggplant-colored dresses, which seemed to match their unique personalities.

* * *

"Okay, you two!" The wedding director had opened the door to the bridal room and was signaling to Shane and Joe that the time was near. "It's time to get moving. Ready?"

"Yes. I've been waiting all my life for this," Shane expressed.

Joe looked at Shane fondly and grinned as he held out his elbow for her. She emitted an excited, yet nervous, laugh before placing her arm through his and allowing him to escort her out of the bridal room. As they neared the sanctuary, they stopped behind the closed doors and out of view from the wedding party and guests waiting inside.

* * *

Once Rita and Alex were standing on the opposite side of Oliver and Norman, a dapper looking Sammy nobly marched down the aisle in a miniature tuxedo that matched the men. He carried a gold pillow garnished with a navy bow, two rings tied upon it. Even though the real wedding bands were safely tucked away in Norman's pocket, Sammy whole-heartedly protected his responsibility with pride.

Oliver's heart began racing faster as he watched Susie begin to scatter yellow rose petals along the aisle where his bride would soon begin her descent. Susie toted a gold basket embellished with a navy blue bow, and she resembled a princess in her white, chiffon ball gown. The dress flowed to her knees and was adorned with an eggplant bow around the waist, the color matching the rose petals that decorated the bottom of her skirt. She took her time on her journey, pausing after each step to strew more petals along the walkway. At last she reached the end of the path just as _Canon in D_ was nearing the end.

* * *

As they waited to enter the sanctuary, Shane whispered, "So, what has Oliver been up to today?"

"Packing?" Joe suggested.

Shane rolled her eyes a little and stated in a hushed tone, "I'm talking about when he was missing half the day. He couldn't have been packing because he wasn't home. And then just a little bit ago when he was running late for pictures?"

Joe smiled smugly and whispered back as Oliver had advised. "I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders. "But my guess is—you'll find out later tonight."

Shane looked away and blushed a deep shade of crimson. Joe grinned and patted her arm with his free hand.

"You doing okay?" Joe asked, noticing her slightly flustered appearance.

She quickly nodded in reassurance and smiled as she remembered Oliver's note to her. "I'm supposed to deliver a message to you from your son. He said to tell you to walk quickly."

Joe chuckled, just as the wedding director caught their attention and nodded at the bride. Shane took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as she prepared to embark on a journey of a lifetime.

* * *

Silence rang out and Oliver shifted his eyes attentively to the back of the church, willing the doors to open once more. At last the expert musicians began to play their instruments once more and _The Water is Wide_ resonated throughout the church. The congregation rose from their pews and turned their undivided attention towards the doors of the sanctuary just as they began to slowly open.

Shane was a celestial vision in her tulle and lace white dress, the A-line skirt adding extra fullness to give it a luxurious ball gown appearance. The swirling lace and illusion bodice created a modest neckline, while the back of the dress, though currently hidden from view, provided full coverage with just a peek at the strapless sweetheart lining. Tiny buttons ran down the center back and were set off by lace that descended into a "V" shape, certain to pique breathtaking interest. The natural waist was accented by a delicate row of beading while the lace widening at the bottom of the gown led to an alluring chapel length train.

Shane's hair cascaded down her back in thick curls, half of which was held up by a long, two-tier tulle veil with lace trim that was clipped in her hair. The top tier of the veil covered her face and she held a large bouquet of dark purple and yellow roses, baby's-breath sprinkled throughout for added charm.

Joe kept Shane's arm wrapped securely in his as the duo began languidly gliding down the aisle. Shane trembled slightly when she took in her surroundings, suddenly overwhelmed as she noted that all eyes were focused on her. Joe placed his free hand on her arm and gently squeezed it, providing her silent reassurance that he wouldn't let her falter.

At last Shane's gaze met Oliver's and her nerves dissipated, an unseen energy luring her to him. She no longer concerned herself with how many people were watching her—all that mattered in that moment was her and Oliver and the vow of forever that they would be making to one another. Without Joe's steady guidance, she was sure that nothing could stop her from sprinting down the aisle and jumping into the arms of her beloved.

Oliver had to remind himself to breathe. Never in his life had he seen a more perfect vision than that of Shane walking down the aisle to him—fully inclined to be forever joined with him in holy matrimony. Even though the veil was obscuring her face from him, he could still see her blue eyes piercing through the sheer fabric and peering directly into his soul. She emanated pure radiance and Oliver desired nothing more than to pledge his undying love and devotion to her for the rest of his life.

The closer that Shane and Oliver got to one another, the more challenging it became to stay apart. "Almost there." Joe whispered quietly enough for only Shane to hear, sensing her eagerness to get to his son. Oliver's heart raced in his chest as he smiled brightly at his bride, relying solely on his gentlemanly manner to keep his composure.

After what seemed like the longest walk she'd ever taken, Shane had finally made it to the end of the aisle to stand before Oliver at the altar. She ached to reach out to him, but knew she only had moments to wait before she would be given her cue.

The music stopped and silence filled the church, all patrons observing the long-awaited nuptials. The minister approached the bride and groom before addressing the congregation. "Who presents this woman to be married to this man in holy matrimony?"

Joe smiled as he looked from Shane to Oliver, then to the minister. "On behalf of her loving family, I do." He embraced both Shane and Oliver before moving to stand next to Norman. Oliver gently took Shane's hand in his as they exchanged affectionate glances at each other before turning to face the minister.

"I now invite a few loved ones up to the altar to share scripture." Reverend Pat nodded in the direction of the pulpit where the readers had gathered.

Bill Haywith shared a glance with Rita as he adjusted the microphone. Oliver and Shane were family to his daughter and he was honored that he had been asked to participate in their wedding. "1 John, chapter 4, verse 16. God is love, and those who abide in love, abide in God, and God abides in them." Bill stepped down from the pulpit but remained at the altar to allow the others to continue.

Hattie lovingly gazed at Gabe before taking Bill's place. She would forever be grateful to the POstables for uniting her with the only man she has ever loved. "Psalm, chapter 118, verse 24. This is the day that the Lord has made; let us rejoice and be glad in it."

As Hazel stepped up to the pulpit, the tears began to flow. Not only did she receive the distinct honor of being Shane's stand-in at the rehearsal, but now she was fortunate enough to be able to partake in the actual ceremony. "Psalm, chapter 106, verse 1. O give thanks, for the Lord is good. God's love endures forever." Once the trio had completed the scripture readings, Bill escorted the two women back to their seats before taking his own.

"I share with you now the 'Statement on the Gift of Marriage'." The attention turned again to Reverend Pat. Oliver began softly stroking his thumb across the back of Shane's hand, his love for her emanated by a simple gesture. She responded back to him by affectionately mimicking his movement.

"We gather in the presence of God to give thanks for the gift of marriage. To witness the joining together of Shane and Oliver. To surround them with our prayers, and to ask God's blessing upon them, so that they may be strengthened for their life together and nurtured in their love for God."

"God created us male and female, and gave us marriage so that husband and wife may help and comfort each other, living faithfully together in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, throughout all their days."

"God gave us marriage for the full expression of the love between a man and a woman. In marriage a woman and a man belong to each other, and with affection and tenderness freely give themselves to each other."

"God gave us marriage for the well-being of human society, for the ordering of family life, and for the birth and nurture of children."

"God gave us marriage as a holy mystery in which a man and a woman are joined together, and become one, just as Christ is one with the church."

"In marriage, husband and wife are called to a new way of life, created, ordered, and blessed by God. This way of life must not be entered into carelessly, or from selfish motives, but responsibly, and prayerfully."

"We rejoice that marriage is given by God, blessed by our Lord Jesus Christ, and sustained by the Holy Spirit. Therefore, let marriage be held in honor by all." The minister bowed his head in prayer before he continued, the bride and groom following suit.

"Let us pray. Gracious God, You are always faithful in Your love for us. Look mercifully upon Shane and Oliver, who have come seeking your blessing. Let your Holy Spirit rest upon them so that with steadfast love they may honor the promises they make this day, through Jesus Christ our Savior. Amen." He raised his head and looked back and forth between the bride and groom.

"Shane, Oliver, please face each other and join hands," the minister instructed as he waited for Shane to pass her bouquet off to Rita. Once she had done so, she turned to face Oliver and their hands joined together. Reverend Pat first turned to the bride to receive confirmation of her intentions.

"Shane, understanding that God has created, ordered, and blessed the covenant of marriage, do you affirm your desire and intention to enter this covenant?"

"I do." Shane spoke with love and confidence, leaving no room for hesitation. Never in her life had she imagined that two small words would mean so much.

"Oliver, understanding that God has created, ordered, and blessed the covenant of marriage, do you affirm your desire and intention to enter this covenant?" Reverend Pat repeated the same affirmation to the groom.

"I do." Oliver's declaration was straight from the heart, knowing he had been waiting his entire life for this very moment. The minister nodded his silent approval and Oliver proceeded to lift the veil from Shane's face before once again taking her hands in his own. She had happy tears in her eyes as Oliver gazed upon her as if she were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.


	8. Ch 7: SignedSealedDeliveredByLove

**Signed, Sealed, Delivered by Love**

A moment of silence was observed for the bride and groom before Harper Ferguson approached the pulpit to share a reading from scripture.

"A reading from Ecclesiastes, chapter 4, verses 9-12. Two are better than one, because they have a good return for their labor: If either of them falls down, one can help the other up. But pity anyone who falls and has no one to help them up. Also, if two lie down together, they will keep warm. But how can one keep warm alone? Though one may be overpowered, two can defend themselves. A cord of three strands is not quickly broken."

Harper concluded the reading and then carefully made his way down the steps of the altar before returning to his seat.

As the minister bestowed upon them words on love and loyalty, with references to scripture, Oliver and Shane heeded his message carefully. They gazed at each other adoringly and contemplated the true, Biblical meaning of love. God had brought them together to love one another and commit to each other while remaining consecrated to Him for the rest of their lives. The vows they were about to make were sacred and would forever bind them together as one in the unity of God, the Father.

Reverend Pat concluded his sermon just as the choir rose from their seats, the entire congregation following suit. As _Amazing Grace_ reverberated in the church, all joined in singing the harmonious lyrics. Shane, however, could only hear Oliver's voice echoing in her ears. It beckoned her like that of an angel and she couldn't stop herself from expressing her feelings to him. "I love you." Shane's words could only be heard by Oliver, who in turn, smiled and repeated the tender declaration back to her. The song soon came to an end and a brief, yet peaceful, silence filled the sanctuary as all eyes became focused again on the minister.

"Shane and Oliver, since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands, and with your promises, bind yourselves to each other as husband and wife." The bride and groom faced each other and joined their right hands as Reverend Pat addressed their family and friends. "Shane and Oliver have written letters to each other that will serve as their vows."

Oliver pulled the letter he had written to Shane out of his jacket pocket, slightly fumbling to open it with the use of only one hand. Once he had successfully unfolded it, his eyes passionately met hers as he prepared to make his vow to her.

 _My dear Shane,_

 _Over the past several years, I have encountered a number of things that were misrouted, but by far, my most favorite merry mix-up is you. From the moment you were not mistakenly but divinely sent into my office and subsequently, my life, you revived it._

 _You have taught me to live by the very words I imparted to others. You have challenged me to move on from the past by practicing the forgiveness on which my faith is built and to embrace the future with hope. And now, my future doesn't simply include you—my future_ is _you. And I am incommunicably, eternally grateful for you._

 _I vow to you, from this day forward, in the presence of God and these witnesses, to stay by your side as your faithful husband, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow._

 _I further promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live._

 _Thank you, my love, for accepting me as I am yet inspiring me every day to be a better person. You are my treasure, and my heart is there, with you. I love you with every ounce of my being and I always will._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Oliver_

Shane's eyes glistened with tears at his beautiful words to her. She felt so blessed that such a wonderful man had just made such a precious vow to her. She reached inside the hidden pocket of her dress and retrieved the piece of paper that held the vows she'd written to him, careful not to remove Oliver's note and Joe's handkerchief as well. Her hands were shaking slightly, which made it difficult to unfold the paper. Oliver reached out his free hand and assisted her, making it easier as they accomplished the task together. Shane smiled at him devotedly as she began to make her promise of forever to him.

 _Dear Oliver,_

 _I never thought that a visit to a coffee cart would change the course of my life forever. Meeting you that day was no coincidence, but a transcendent plan, divinely orchestrated._

 _Your gentle guidance brought me back to God when my faith had been shaken. You've taught me to have hope in times when I've thought all had been lost. You became my friend when I needed a shoulder to cry on, and now you're the family I've always dreamed of._

 _I vow to you, from this day forward, in the presence of God and these witnesses, my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow._

 _I further promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live._

 _Thank you for your patience and understanding, and for trusting my judgment, even when my beliefs didn't match your own. You are, and will forever be, my one and only. I love you from the depths of my very soul and will spend the rest of my days showing you how truly treasured you are to me._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Shane_

Oliver and Shane's family and friends were deeply moved by the vows that they had made to each other and there wasn't a dry eye in the sanctuary. Norman discreetly mouthed an "I love you" to Rita, causing a slight blush to creep up the matron of honor's cheeks. Couples throughout the church exchanged heartfelt glances with one another as they were reminded of their own vows that they had shared. The bride and groom continued to stare deeply into each other's eyes and longed to be declared husband and wife.

As _Clair De Lune_ echoed through the church, Oliver and Shane walked hand in hand toward the small table in front of the altar. They both retrieved a taper candle that had been lit at the start of the ceremony, each representing their separate lives.

"Shane and Oliver, in lighting the candle of unity together, you are using the flames of your individual selves to ignite the partnership of marriage. You are also bringing the many attributes of your family's fire to nourish your own. As you light this candle today, may the brightness of the flame shine throughout your lives. May this be a glowing reminder that in a true marriage, your lives are both individual and together as one."

Together using the light of their flames, Shane and Oliver kindled the unity candle that stood firmly in the middle of the table, signifying the union of their new life together. They placed the taper candles back on the table and stared upon the singular flame. It danced in both their eyes as they reflected upon the vows they had just made to each other. Once the song ended, they made their way back to join the minister and their bridal party.

"May I have the rings, please?" Reverend Pat asked as he politely held his hand out. Norman retrieved the wedding bands from his pocket and placed them in the minister's hand. "By your blessing, O God, may these rings be to Shane and Oliver symbols of unending love and faithfulness, reminding them of the covenant they have made this day, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Oliver and Shane have chosen to use their own words in exchanging their rings." Reverend Pat took Shane's wedding band and handed it to Oliver. "Oliver, please place this ring on Shane's finger as a symbol of the vows you've exchanged today."

Oliver took Shane's hand in his and slipped the wedding band on her ring finger beside his grandmother's ring. "Shane, I give you this ring as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am, and all that I will ever be, as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

Reverend Pat then passed Oliver's wedding band along to Shane. "Shane, please place this ring on Oliver's finger as a symbol of the vows you've exchanged today."

Shane repeated Oliver's earlier actions, sliding the gold wedding band upon his ring finger. "Oliver, I give you this ring as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am, and all that I will ever be, as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

In the very last row, a peaceful spectator observed the harmonious exchange, offering a silent blessing over the newly united couple. To anyone spying a glance in his direction, his whereabouts would remain discreetly unseen. "I always knew you'd take good care of that little letter writer." His whispers could be heard by no one on earth, but they bellowed out through the heavens as the mystery guest took his leave.

"Let us all join in saying the Lord's Prayer." Reverend Pat bowed his head in reverence and led the congregation in prayer.

 _Our Father, Who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name; Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen._

"Before God and in the presence of this congregation, Shane and Oliver have made their solemn vows to each other. They have confirmed their promises by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, I proclaim that they are now husband and wife." Oliver and Shane exchanged radiant smiles at the declaration made by the minister, their hands tightly clasped together in love. "Blessed be the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit, now and forever. Those whom God has joined, let no one separate."

The pianist began softly playing the intro to _The Rose_ in the background as Shane turned to Alex, who had been discreetly holding two yellow roses behind her bouquet. She graciously took them from her sister and passed one to Oliver as Reverend Pat continued his monologue.

"This wedding is not only about the joining of Shane and Oliver in holy matrimony, it is also a celebration of family. It is the blending of two families, separate up until this moment, but united from this day forward. Shane and Oliver wish to honor their parents by presenting them with a single rose. Without the wisdom, support, and unconditional love freely given to these two throughout their lives, they would not be standing here today."

 _Some say love, it is a river, that drowns the tender reed_

 _Some say love, it is a razor, that leaves your soul to bleed_

 _Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need_

 _I say love, it is a flower, and you, its only seed_

The soloist sang with her soul, her impassioned tune reaching the hearts of the parishioners. Shane and Oliver stepped down from the altar and wandered over to the front pew where Ms. McInerney resided. She stood up and stepped into the aisle, unable to stop the tears from falling as she embraced her daughter. "I love you so much, my sweet girl." Shane had to hold back tears of her own as she echoed her mother's endearment.

When they parted, Oliver presented his rose to his mother-in-law and she pulled him in for a hug. She welcomed her new son-in-law into the family while he thanked her for raising such a wonderful daughter. As Ms. McInerney moved back into her row, Oliver held Shane's hand and guided her back up to the altar.

 _It's the heart afraid of breaking, that never learns to dance_

 _It's the dream afraid of waking, that never takes the chance_

 _It's the one who won't be taking, who cannot seem to give_

 _And the soul afraid of dying, that never learns to live_

Joe was beaming when he saw his son and daughter-in-law making their way towards him. Joe immediately engulfed Oliver in a loving hug and told him how proud he was to be his father. Oliver emphasized to his Dad how much he loved him and thanked him for always being there for him.

When it was Shane's turn to greet the older O'Toole, he warmly accepted the rose she offered him and enveloped her in a fatherly hug. "I couldn't love you more if you were my own daughter." Shane was beside herself with emotion and expressed her sincerest thanks to Joe for always making her feel like family.

Shane loyally clutched Oliver's hand with her own and they weaved their fingers together. They moved to stand before Reverend Pat and enjoyed admiring one another while they listened to the lyrics of the heartfelt melody.

 _When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long_

 _And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong_

 _Just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snows_

 _Lies the seed, that with the sun's love in the spring becomes the rose_

As the song ended, Reverend Pat bestowed upon the newly married couple one final blessing. "The grace of Christ attend you, the love of God surround you, the Holy Spirit keep you, that you may live in faith, abound in hope, and grow in love, both now and forevermore. Amen." As the minister concluded his prayer, Oliver anxiously awaited the final sanction.

"Oliver, you may now kiss your bride."

Their eyes connected and conversed in silent devotion as Oliver pulled Shane into his arms. He brought his lips down to hers and they finally shared their first kiss together as husband and wife. Once they separated, they rested their foreheads together and joyfully basked in wedded bliss. Their guests proudly cheered at their sacred union and stood in preparation for the recessional.

The choir provided backup to Gabe while his soulful voice rang out through the sanctuary. _Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)_ had been especially chosen by the bride and groom—a symbolic representation of their essence.

Shane retrieved her bouquet from Rita and linked her arm in Oliver's as they prepared to leave the sanctuary. The newly anointed O'Tooles made their final trek down the aisle, savoring the euphoric reality of finally being united together as husband and wife.

* * *

Authors' Note: Please visit postablesunscripted. wordpress. com for our stories, including this one, and lots of fun extras, and follow us on Twitter (POstaUnscripted). Thank you for reading!


	9. Ch 8: OhHappyOTooles

**Oh Happy O'Tooles**

Oliver and Shane were the definition of pure bliss as they walked out of the sanctuary together, permanently connected in holy matrimony. They rounded the corner and entered the vestibule and Oliver quickly observed that it was empty.

He mischievously locked eyes with his bride and raised his eyebrows at her suggestively as he swiftly grabbed her hand and guided her down the hall. He surveyed their surroundings before opening a door in the corner of the hallway and hurriedly escorted her inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Oliver, what are we—" Shane's words were cut off as Oliver claimed her lips with his own in an amorous caress. He pulled her close to him in an embrace neither had ever been privy to before. Shane ran her hands up and down his back, reveling in pure delight at being enraptured by the passion of her handsome husband. After some time, they breathlessly parted and their eyes locked in a nostalgic gaze.

"I apologize for my candor, my love, however it will be hours before we're completely alone and I couldn't wait that long to give you a proper kiss." Oliver held her face in his hands, gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. I love you, Shane." His loving words caused his wife to blush while his delicate touch exhilarated her.

"Thank you for making me feel so special, Oliver. I love you so much and I'm so blessed that you're my husband." Her lips were tenderly on his as they both succumbed to the emotions of the day.

When they reluctantly pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together while they both calmed their beating hearts. After the newlyweds had an opportunity to gain their composure, Oliver held Shane's hands in his own and gently kissed each of them.

"So, Mrs. O'Toole..."

Shane felt as though she could burst, hearing him address her formally for the first time as his wife, and her face clearly exhibited delight. Oliver grinned proudly at her, appreciating the fact that his true love now shared his surname.

"I do believe you've been harboring a secret from me." Oliver gave his wife a flirtatious wink while she eyed him curiously. "I knew you had some artistic talent, but that painting you made for me was a pure masterpiece." He looked at her adoringly as he brushed her hair behind her shoulders. "Aside from you bestowing upon me the gift of your heart, it is the most magnificent treasure I've ever received. I cannot thank you enough for it, but I can guarantee you that I will do my very best to express my sincerest gratitude to you later this evening."

"Well, Mr. O'Toole, I am very much looking forward to that and I'm counting down the minutes until midnight." Shane fondly laid her hands on Oliver's chest and began fidgeting with the lapels of his jacket. "As soon as we ring in the new year, I'm hoping to steal my husband away so that we can start our honeymoon." She slyly beamed at him before lazily wrapping her arms around his neck to draw him in closer.

"You certainly won't get any objections from me." Just as Oliver leaned down to kiss his wife again, someone began jiggling the handle on the other side of the locked door. He lowered his voice. "It appears that our alone time has temporarily come to an end." He sighed and pulled slightly away from her.

"Someone was bound to find us sooner or later. I was just hoping it would be later." Shane knew that they had been caught, so she didn't see the harm in stealing one last kiss from her husband. Their lips locked together longer than intended and they were soon interrupted, yet again. This time, however, it was by persistent knocking. "I don't think they're going to go away."

"I believe you're right. We'll continue this later." He smiled at her brilliantly and then turned to unlock the door for their unrelenting visitor. The moment that Oliver opened it, the newlyweds were greeted by Alex's mischievous grin and soon her boisterous snickering assaulted their ears.

"Good grief. Couldn't you at least wait until later? You two have the next couple of weeks to be alone." Alex made no attempts at filtering her words and Oliver could not contain the blush from creeping up his neck.

"Alex, was there something that you needed?" Shane ignored the intended line of questioning and sharply glared at her sister, although she secretly appreciated her audacious charisma. It was never a dull moment where Alex was concerned.

"Oh come on, Shane, lighten up." Alex wasn't buying her sister's aggravation and continued to press further. "I suppose it's okay—I mean, you just got married after all. I can understand why you would want to sneak off with your new husband for a few minutes."

Shane's jaw dropped at her sister's teasing and Oliver felt as though he were a teenager caught making out behind the bleachers. Before Shane could come up with a believable response to her sister, she caught sight of Joe approaching.

"Oliver, Shane, there you are." Joe looked back and forth between the bride and groom and noticed their flustered appearance. He amusingly eyed Alex carefully and realized he had interrupted a very awkward conversation. "The photographer sent me to come and find you. She's ready to get started whenever you are."

"Thanks, Dad. We'll be right behind you." The elder O'Toole turned around and gave in to the grin he had been suppressing. The others followed Joe, Oliver walking slightly ahead of Shane and Alex to allow them to finish their sisterly banter.

"Listen Shane, I'm only teasing you. I promise you that I'll try harder to only pester you when we're alone." Alex kept her voice low and tucked her arm in Shane's. "I love you, little sis, and I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Alex." Shane's eyes began to water and she had to fight hard to hold back the tears. "That truly means so much to me." She briefly leaned her head against her sister's shoulder and was reminded of just how close they used to be. She felt blessed that they had renewed their relationship and she looked forward to many more moments like this in their future.

Much to the satisfaction of the groom, the photographer had been quite efficient and had managed to complete their photo session rather quickly. Oliver checked his pocket watch and smiled to himself upon realizing that it was almost time to journey to the reception hall. He was anxious to be alone with his wife and wasn't quite sure how he was going to make it through the next few hours with so many people observing them.

The majority of the guests had gone ahead to the Brown Palace Hotel to enjoy cocktail hour, and only a select few remained to witness the newlyweds' departure. Norman and Rita insisted upon packing up any personal items that Oliver and Shane had brought with them to the church, which allowed the smitten O'Tooles to focus solely on each other.

"Alright, my love, I believe our transportation has arrived." Oliver's eyes twinkled with mischief at his wife once he spotted the mysterious man in a top hat who had just walked through the door. Shane tilted her head in curiosity at her husband and could clearly see that he had another surprise up his sleeve. "May I retrieve your coat?"

Before Shane could respond to Oliver, Rita came scurrying over to them carrying Shane's coat and gloves. "Here it is!" Rita exclaimed as she proudly handed it to Oliver.

"Why thank you, Rita." Oliver politely smiled at Rita before turning back to his bride. She shifted around and moved her hair and veil to the side to allow Oliver easier access at assisting her with her coat. It was a beautiful white, floor length bridal bolero with long sleeves, delicate beading at the waistline and faux fur aligning the collar and cuffs for extra warmth.

"Thank you, Oliver." Shane faced her husband and kissed him on the cheek before she focused her attention on buttoning up her coat. Her actions were halted when she felt Oliver's hands cover her own. She looked up to find her husband's eyes intently delivering a message of infinite love to her. She dropped her hands to her side and allowed Oliver to finish bundling her up, her gaze never leaving his.

After Oliver was satisfied that his wife was ready to go, he retrieved his overcoat from Norman and proceeded to put it on while Shane slipped on her gloves. The remaining guests, including Joe, Ms. McInerney, the Dormans, Alex, and Becky, made their way outside to witness the bride and groom's exit.

"Shall we, Mrs. O'Toole?" Oliver held his arm out for Shane to take and she willingly linked her own in his.

"Lead the way, Mr. O'Toole." Shane held onto Oliver as if he were her lifeline. She knew in her heart that she would follow him anytime and anywhere for the rest of her life.

They walked out of the church together and were greeted by the applause of their loved ones, all of whom had gathered along the path leading to another surprise that Oliver had in store for Shane.

"Oh Oliver, this is wonderful!" Shane gasped in delight once she realized that the horse drawn carriage parked in front of the church was to be their transportation to the reception venue. She noticed that the man in the top hat that she'd seen inside the church earlier was the coachman that would be escorting them to the Brown Palace Hotel. "You didn't have to do all of this for me."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to make tonight perfect for you." Oliver knew that Shane was not materialistic, but she had spent her entire life putting everyone's needs and wants above her own. He wanted to show her that he would always put her needs first and he was determined to do everything in his power to give her an experience that she would never forget.

Once they reached the carriage, Oliver held onto Shane's hand and helped her to climb inside before joining her. It took some maneuvering and a great deal of assistance on Oliver's part in order for Shane to get situated comfortably with her dress and veil. Just before Oliver gave the signal to the coachman that they were ready, Joe approached quickly.

"Don't forget this. It's pretty cold out." Joe handed a thick blanket to Oliver, who draped it over Shane and himself. "Have fun and we'll see you soon." The O'Toole men exchanged a smile and a nod before the coachman signaled the horse and they began moving.

Even though they weren't completely alone, Oliver and Shane reveled in the peaceful silence and the indescribable feeling of finally being married. The night was cold and blankets of snow aligned the streets; however, Shane was filled with nothing but warmth as she snuggled up close to Oliver.

"This is the most perfect night of my entire life." Shane looked at her husband lovingly and fought the tears that threatened to fall. "But then again, we could have taken a taxi to our reception and it still would have been perfect because we'd be together. The only thing I need in this world is you."

"Well, my darling wife, you have me. Now and forever." He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. Her head rested on his shoulder and she melted in his arms, soon fighting the urge to close her eyes and give in to the peaceful slumber that called to her.

As Oliver held Shane close, he could feel the stress she'd carried through all of the wedding preparations slip away. Her breathing had steadied and for a moment he'd thought she'd fallen asleep until he saw her eyelashes fluttering slightly as she gazed at the stars. He knew that he was beyond blessed, for starting tonight he would get to hold her every night just like this.

Shane shifted slightly and slowly planted a sweet kiss on Oliver's cheek. "I love you, Oliver. You always somehow know just what I need. I apologize in advance if my nerves take over once we get to the reception. I want everything to go exactly as planned and I'm anxious to begin our honeymoon." She blushed slightly before continuing. "But this is a much needed distraction before the busyness of the night ahead. Thank you." They grazed their lips in a simple kiss and then rested their foreheads together. Oliver brought his hand up to lightly cup her face, his thumb lightly caressing her cheek.

"I love you more than I'll ever be able to express to you, though I'll never tire of trying." They both chuckled slightly at his flirtatious tone. "I haven't had the opportunity to thank you for what you did for me today." Oliver pulled back slightly to gaze into her eyes as Shane looked at him inquisitively. "I never knew how many lives we've touched over the years until I saw them all together in the church. It was a gentle reminder that life is short and we must embrace all that it has to offer. This has meant more to me than you'll ever know."

"You've made a difference in the lives of so many, but none more than mine. I just wanted you to know how much you're appreciated." Shane pulled Oliver's head down to hers until their lips met briefly, yet tenderly. When they separated, Oliver sweetly tucked a loose tendril of hair behind Shane's ear as he gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"I was happy to see that Alex was by your side today. What made you decide to forgive your sister?" Oliver knew that allowing Alex back into her life was a huge step for Shane—and asking her to be a bridesmaid was even bigger. It meant that Shane had completely put the past behind her, and Oliver was proud of his wife for taking that leap.

"You and I got our new beginning and I thought that Alex deserved one too." She paused for a moment as it occurred to her that she never had the chance to share her spur-of-the-moment decision to include Alex in their bridal party with him. "I hope it's alright that I asked Alex to be my bridesmaid at the last minute. She was helping me pack for our honeymoon this morning, and I suddenly realized that I needed my sister by my side at our wedding."

"Of course it's alright, Shane. She's your sister, and I understand your desire to have her with you today. If it's important to you, then it's important to me."

"Thank you, Oliver. I'm sure you've already realized that Alex has absolutely no filter and I appreciate you accepting her for who she is. She did promise to try not to tease me in front of you anymore, but I'm sure she won't last long." They shared a laugh together as they recalled getting caught by Alex less than an hour ago.

"As long as I have you, I can handle anything." Oliver gently kissed Shane's forehead and held her closer to him as he silently thanked God for her. They would be arriving at their destination in a matter of minutes, so the rest of the carriage ride was spent in silence as the newlyweds enjoyed the serene calmness and everlasting love for one another.


	10. Ch 9: FromNowOnOTooles

**From Now On O'Tooles**

Inside the banquet hall at the Brown Palace Hotel, tables were set up to seat the guests for a late dinner, and the jazz band was situated near the dance floor, prepared for hours of entertainment. As the sounds of the instruments provided a serene environment, guests were mingling and engaged in conversation with one another, enjoying a cocktail hour until the arrival of the bride and groom. The couple of honor had been slightly delayed due to the remaining wedding pictures after the ceremony and the private, luxurious carriage ride they shared after the pronouncement of their marriage.

The ceilings of the banquet hall were draped with white tulle and adorned with white twinkling Christmas lights. Chandeliers hung around the room at the base of the drapes, giving the space an elegant feel. The round guest tables were lined with white tablecloths and accented with navy table runners. The round wedding party and family's table was also covered in a white tablecloth but decorated with an eggplant table runner. A few feet away, the sweetheart table, a small rectangular table at which the bride and groom would sit side by side and view the entire room, was highlighted with a subtle gold table runner. In the center of each table was a bouquet of yellow and eggplant-colored roses in a tall crystal vase. Near the walls were the tables set up with the drinks, the cakes, and a chocolate fountain, all detailed with the subtle gold, navy, and eggplant-colored accents and flower arrangements to match. Candles were placed on each of the tables throughout the hall and had been lit to give the dimly lit room a natural, romantic glow.

"Here they are—Mr. and Mrs. Ovileer O'Toole!"

Oliver and Shane had been standing just outside the door to the banquet hall, waiting for their introduction. Once they heard Ramon announce them, Oliver proudly led his new wife, who was also smiling in delight, out and into the crowded room. They were met with happy faces and a round of applause.

The original guest list had not been extremely long, but the room was full and bustling with excitement. Those in attendance included colleagues and friends, a number of them being members of Oliver's church, and of course, family—but there were also the countless faces of people that the POstables had met through the dead letters they had encountered over the years. Each of their guests had played a significant role in the development of Oliver and Shane's relationship, and the couple was pleased that so many had chosen to share this special day with them. The newly married O'Tooles stood side by side to receive their guests, offering sincere words of appreciation to those who congratulated them.

"Oh, my! Look at the two of you. I'm just so very proud that you _finally_ chose each other. I knew it years ago. You're simply brilliant together. _This_ is a magnificent union."

"Ms. Capadiamonte, we are incredibly honored that you have graced us with your presence this evening," Oliver smiled and chuckled, casting a loving glance at his bride as she received a hug from the older lady.

"Oh, honey, I wouldn't have missed this for the world." She turned to give Oliver a hug, then continued dramatically. "You two have come a long way since the case of the spoons, but then again, the love was already there—so that isn't anything new, only stronger. Congratulations to you both on the embarkment of a fabulous new journey!"

The happy O'Tooles smiled and thanked her, and the bubbly lady went on about her way. They continued greeting guests and extending their gratitude to each one.

"Oh my goodness!" Shane exclaimed as the next guests in line approached them. She looked to Oliver, who smiled at her, then back to the couple before them. "Ellie! Bobby! I am so glad you could stay and share our special day with us."

"If it hadn't been for the two of you, we might not have ever gotten married. And that's what you do when you love someone—you marry them, right, Shane?" Ellie grinned at the bride, who was fighting back tears.

"Yes!" Shane chuckled. She wiped at the corner of her eyes with the handkerchief Joe had lent her. "Yes, you do."

Ellie gave Shane a hug. As Ellie backed away, Shane and Oliver connected once again, this time with long, nostalgic looks, before Bobby brought them back to reality.

"Congratulations!" he said animatedly. "Ellie and I are so happy for you two."

"Thank you both. And I cannot tell you how much we appreciate the flowers. You did such a beautiful job with them," Shane commended the other couple and they beamed with joy.

"Yes, thank you, Bobby, Ellie." Oliver gave them a sincere smile of gratitude and nod of approval, and after a few more moments of conversation, the couple moved on so that other guests could have their time with the bride and groom.

Shane and Oliver welcomed the next several guests who had been waiting in line, and before they knew it, Lester Kimsicle was standing in front of them, shaking hands with Oliver.

"Well, you did it. Went and got yourselves hitched." He sniffed and looked at Shane. "First Rita, and now you. Guess that rules out the DLO."

"Yes," Oliver spoke a little too quickly, and Shane cut an amused look his direction. "But there are plenty of unmarried ladies remaining on the floor, and perhaps in attendance here tonight."

"I do like the way you think, O'Toole! I'll certainly be on the lookout." He looked from Oliver to Shane and back again, then said, "Congratulations. This ought to make the work days a little more interesting for you, huh?"

"I, uh, perhaps so," Oliver responded, seeming slightly flustered and irritated with Lester's demeanor. Shane kept silent, as she was still trying to hold back the giggles, and Oliver attempted to move the head of postal security along. "Thank you, Mr. Kimsicle, for your presence here today."

Lester gave them a nod of approval. "Happy to do it."

Lester moved on as Oliver and Shane shared a chuckle and slight eye rolls. The next guests approached and the couple got back to the business at hand. They greeted the Amidons, as well as Nikki, (their server from Montaldo's) and her husband, Graham. Charlie and Kelly were also among the guests and when they approached, Oliver's eyes widened and Shane gasped.

"Wait—what?" she spit out.

Oliver blinked as he looked from one parent and baby to another. "There are two of them?"

Charlie and Kelly laughed.

"Yes," Charlie affirmed. "But some days it feels like ten."

Kelly punched Charlie in the shoulder and said in a low voice, "If you don't stop, you are going to make them think that children are not the best blessing ever...and you know they are." He chuckled at his wife's admonishment and shrugged his shoulders as she turned back to the O'Tooles with a sigh. "Congratulations, you two. Thank you for inviting us. It was such a lovely ceremony and you look simply gorgeous, Shane."

"Thank you so much, Kelly! I'm so glad you could join us. And thank you for keeping our secret and acting so genuinely surprised at the restaurant."

Shane looked to Oliver and he grinned. "I must say, that was an award-worthy performance. I never suspected a thing."

"Awww, well it was fun! And this is the least we could do after what you did for us years ago." Kelly became slightly emotional, giving Charlie a nostalgic glance before she looked down at the baby on her hip and began bouncing him up and down.

Shane felt a lump in her throat and was grateful for the little distractions on Kelly and Charlie's sides. She looked down at the baby that Kelly held and talked baby talk to him, although his eyes were glued to Oliver once again. Shane looked to Oliver and gave him a wink before she turned to the other baby. She gave him a moment of attention, and he was slightly more appreciative than his brother, smiling and cooing in response. "They are such cuties. You really surprised us."

"Thank you." Kelly chuckled. "They were a big surprise to us as well."

"That's an understatement," Charlie piped up.

The two couples laughed, and Kelly stated, "It happens. We just didn't think it would happen to us. Years ago, I never imagined we would ever have one baby, let alone two." She nodded toward the infant that Charlie held. "That one was at his grandmother's yesterday when we went out for the doctor's visit."

"I hope all is well?" Oliver stated as an inquiry. They all eyed the baby in Kelly's arms, who was sucking his thumb serenely and still staring at Oliver.

"Yep! It was an ear infection, but our little buddy is already on the mend," Charlie responded.

"I'm so glad he's feeling better," Shane remarked. "Thank you so much for coming and bringing them for us to see! They are too sweet."

"We really wanted to be here. Thank you again for providing a nursery during the ceremony. Their bedtime has already passed, so we'll be taking them home before dinner begins. Congratulations again! Enjoy every moment, because, you know—life is short." Kelly leaned in to give Shane a brief hug, and Shane thanked her for the reminder as a tear escaped her eye.

"Congratulations," Charlie added, swapping the baby to his left hip so he could extend his right hand to Oliver.

They exchanged good-byes as the little family of four moved on. The Riggs bunch was the last of the guests in the receiving line, but the mystery of Kelly's letter to Charlie had been the very first one that the POstables had solved with Shane on their team. The newlyweds would carry fond memories of that precious reunion on the bridge with them for the rest of their lives. Needless to say, Charlie's and Kelly's presence was extremely meaningful to both Shane and Oliver. Oliver turned back to his bride and noticed her eyes glistening with tears.

"Aren't they adorable, Oliver?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear as she watched them walk away.

"The babies? Yes, I suppose so. But I imagine Charlie and Kelly's hands are quite full..." Oliver gazed at his wife, adoration shining in his blue eyes as he witnessed a new longing in hers. He reached over and took her hands in his own, his eyes never leaving hers. "To everything there is a season," he told her with a soft smile. "One day, my dear Shane. But for now, it's our time to love, to embrace, and—"

"To dance." Shane grinned at her groom.

"Yes, to dance." Oliver glanced around at the crowd of people who were transitioning from a cocktail hour to find their seats at the tables for dinner. While everyone else seemed to be distracted at the moment, Oliver pulled Shane close to him and spoke softly in a flirtatious tone. "And I fully intend to savor every single moment of this season with my bride."

Happy tears escaped Shane's eyes. Her husband leaned in and kissed her possessively, as if telling her that he did not care to entertain the idea of sharing her with anyone anytime soon.

"Okay, okay, you two."

Oliver reluctantly pulled away from Shane when he heard his dad's voice.

"It's time for dinner. There will be plenty of opportunities for all of that later." Joe gave them a wink as Shane blushed and they chuckled, the joyful couple following him to the tables at the front of the dining area.

When they got to their designated spots at their sweetheart table, Oliver pulled the chair out for Shane and helped her maneuver her dress to sit.

"How's that?" Oliver inquired, one hand on the back of her chair and the other just above her knee as he leaned down and looked at her. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you," she informed him, smiling nervously up at him. "With the exception of feeling like the center of attention right now."

"Well, sweetheart," Oliver responded as he settled down beside her, leaning in to speak in a hushed tone. "You might as well acclimate to your new circumstances. I can assure you that you will be the center of _my_ attention from now on, especially for the next couple of weeks." He gave her a flirtatious grin and lifted his eyebrows.

A deep blush crept up Shane's neck, and Oliver reached over underneath the table, placing his hand above her knee once again in an attempt to calm her. Little did he know, though, that his touch only caused her anxiousness to increase, but for a completely different reason. Shane looked up at the ceiling and pretended to survey the room's magnificent decor, looking away from Oliver just to avoid the complexity of the moment.

Before the servers brought their meal, the minister spoke a prayer of blessing, both over the food and the newlyweds. Oliver found Shane's hand and held it privately under the table. He gave it a little squeeze when "amen" was spoken and repeated by those in the room, and as their eyes opened, they were immediately drawn to each other. He smiled at her and glanced down at her lips for a few beats before looking back up at her eyes.

"Here you go, Mrs. O'Toole." The server's voice shattered the intense moment as she placed a scrumptious plate of food in front of Shane, then served Oliver his. "And Mr. O'Toole. Hope you two enjoy." She smiled at them as they thanked her, then disappeared.

It felt like days had passed since Oliver had eaten at the new café on the other side of the city. He had built up an appetite and was grateful for the nourishment—and excellent taste at that. However, it didn't take him long to realize that Shane was poking at her food more than she was eating it.

"Shane, aren't you hungry?"

Shane put her fork down and took a deep breath, then turned to her husband. "This looks delicious, but honestly, Oliver, my stomach is in knots right now."

"I'm sorry, love," he told her, his brows furrowed. "What are you so nervous about? The guests? The dancing? Or...something else?"

"All of the above." She sighed. "I'm so excited...and I'm so happy...and I can't believe we're _finally_ married. But I could use a nerve pill." She grimaced at him, and he chuckled.

"Oh, honey. There's nothing to worry about. The serious stuff has been handled, and now this is supposed to be the fun part. Well, the fun before the _fun_ ," he added suggestively, giving her another playful look, and her color changed once again. "If it helps any, you can pretend we're the only ones in the room. To a degree, of course."

Shane laughed, then stated, "Well, that shouldn't be too hard to do, considering I only have eyes for you."

Oliver leaned in and gave her that kiss he had been contemplating earlier, before they had been interrupted by the server. After a moment, he leaned back and looked Shane in the eyes once more.

"You really need to eat if you can," Oliver instructed. "We still have a lot left to do tonight." He winked at her and placed his hand on her lower back. His touch, combined with his boyish charm, sultry voice, and attractiveness, especially in a dashing tuxedo, sent a shiver up her spine. Her current circumstances were borderline torturous.

"I'll try." She smiled and looked back at her plate, willing her nerves to disappear. Oliver was right—she should just be enjoying herself on the most significant day of her life, but she was completely overwhelmed by it all, and there were still a few hours left on the clock before midnight. _How is Oliver managing to remain so at ease?_ she thought to herself. If anyone was going to be out of sorts at the reception, she figured it would be him. Her own nervousness even took Shane by surprise. After taking a couple of deep breaths, she managed to eat a few bites of her pasta, despite the distraction of Oliver's continuous loving and concerned glances in her direction.

As soon as Oliver had finished his plate, they heard the tapping of a spoon against a glass. Everyone turned their eyes to the elder O'Toole, who was now standing and requesting attention as he held his glass. When silence fell across the room, Joe looked over at Shane and Oliver, then back at the crowd as he began to deliver the first toast of the evening.


	11. Ch 10: IOnlyDanceWithYou

**I Only Dance With You**

"Tonight I had the honor of doing something I never thought I would have the opportunity to do. I walked my future daughter-in-law down the aisle to be joined in holy matrimony with my one and only son. It was certainly a privilege to bestow my blessing on both of them in action. Now I will _attempt_ to extend that blessing with words."

Joe looked down at the table before him as he cleared his throat. Lifting his head back up, he made eye contact with Oliver.

"Oliver O'Toole, you have been my pride and joy since day one. It only took one look, and I knew you were something very special. We've had our ups and downs over the years, but you never lost—and you never will lose—a significant part of my heart. You were mine to raise, and I will always be grateful for that and for the opportunity we have had to reconnect over the last few years. It is such a blessing to have you in my life. I could not be prouder that you are my son, and I love you."

Oliver had listened intently, tears shining in his eyes. He stood up and made his way to where Joe stood a few feet away and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you, Dad," Oliver said quietly. "I love you too."

They exchanged heartfelt smiles and Oliver went back to join his bride at their table. Once he was seated, Shane reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder as she gave him an adoring smile.

"Shane McInerney _O'Toole_." He paused as the couple and the crowd chuckled at his emphasis on her newly married name. "From the moment I met you, I knew we would get along well. Then, you brought Oliver back to me after he and I had been separated for quite some time. No words could accurately describe the amount of appreciation I feel for you and for the restored relationship I now have with my son. 'Thank you' just doesn't seem adequate for the compassion you have shown to both of us. I already loved you like a daughter. Today just made it official. We were good friends. Now we're family."

Shane grinned at her father-in-law as happy tears began to flow, and Oliver claimed her hand with his own.

"It didn't take me long to see the sparks between you two. I knew right away that something special had happened to each of your hearts, and that one day you would forever be joined as one. Oliver, if you had handpicked your bride out of a multitude, you couldn't have found one as suitable for you as Shane. And Shane, I don't think you even knew exactly what or who you were looking for until your path was divinely altered and led you straight to Oliver...

"I say all that, knowing you'll agree with me that this was indeed a divine union of two people destined by God to be together. It is nothing that any of us can boast about in and of ourselves but rather a precious gift from God. I am very proud of the two of you for ultimately following His guidance, which brought you to each other. After everything you've been through, I am confident that you will both love each other through thick and thin, and that you are in this for the long haul. I wish you a lifetime of love and all the happiness in the world. Ladies and gentlemen, let's raise our glasses to my outstanding son and his beautiful new wife. To Oliver and Shane."

The guests raised their glasses in unison and repeated, "To Oliver and Shane."

Joe walked over to Shane and bent down to give her a hug.

"Thank you, Dad," she whispered, still fighting the tears.

Joe nodded at her and then at Oliver before heading back to his table.

As Joe was seated, Rita stood. "I have noooo idea how I could possibly top _that_." She giggled along with the rest of the crowd. "Shane and Oliver, you two are the prime example of love, hope, friendship, loyalty, forgiveness, and most of all, faith. You are the embodiment of what it means to believe in something—someone—bigger and better than ourselves, and you prove that every day, in what you say and do. I'm not sure if you know this or not, but you make this world a better place just by being you. I cannot imagine two people who are so different yet share such similar outlooks on life and a common love for people. You complement each other perfectly, and this marriage was truly meant to be.

"Shane, I had known Oliver for a while before you walked into our office. At one point, you decided to leave...and he went after you. It was then that I knew you were someone very special, and that his heart would one day be yours. It has been an honor to watch your relationship develop from the very beginning until today, and I look forward to seeing you two grow even more in your love for each other. Because as much as you love each other today, your love will be even stronger tomorrow and as time goes by."

Rita paused and looked at Norman with a smile. He returned a proud grin and nodded at his wife in agreement. She turned back to the happy couple, who were clearly deeply touched by her sentiments. Shane dabbed at her eyes and Oliver pulled her a little closer, his arm around her waist.

"Oliver, you have always been a first-rate section leader, role model, and friend to Norman and me. You are like a brother to us now. You've mellowed a little over the years as you have 'stepped out of the box' some—I think Shane gets the credit for that." She paused as everyone chuckled, and the newlyweds shared adoring looks. "But those endearing qualities about you will never fade. And Shane, you are my best friend and the sister I never had. Your compassion and determination are an inspiration to me. Over the last few years, you have been there, encouraging me in more ways than I can remember—and I have a reeeeally good memory." She stopped and chuckled along with her listeners once more.

"Thank you both for your investment in our friendships, and for showing the world how God can work in miraculous ways to bring two strangers together for such a beautiful union. Divine interventions truly are the best because no one does matchmaking better than He does! Your marriage is built on faith and I know in my heart that it is a cord of three strands that cannot be broken.

"We love you both and wish you the very best now, as you begin your new life together, and always." Rita raised her glass. "To our great colleagues and even greater friends, Shane and Oliver."

"To Shane and Oliver," the crowd repeated, raising their glasses high.

As Rita was getting settled, Oliver stood to make his own speech of appreciation. "My lovely _wife_ and I would like to thank you, Dad, and you, Rita, for the touching toasts you have delivered this evening. We are extremely grateful for the love and support you two, and Norman, have shown us through the years. Thank you, _Mom_ and Alex, for being here and bestowing your blessings upon us. Shane and I are both grateful for you as our family, and although we will live miles apart, we will keep you close to our hearts and cherish our time spent together." Ms. McInerney's face was streaked with tears while Alex grinned and tried to console her.

Oliver stopped and looked out to the tables filled with guests. "We would also like to thank each of you, our guests, for your presence here this evening. We are honored that you chose to join in our celebration. Many of you surprised me today with your presence, and that is a gift that I will forever treasure. I'm so grateful that my bride invited you to be here with us today—your attendance has provided a nostalgic perspective on our union. We wouldn't necessarily be here today if it had not been for so many of you and your stories that led us to this place. And lastly—but certainly not least—I would like to also thank my beautiful wife for deciding first of all, to join our POstables family, and now, the O'Toole family. My dear Shane, when I look back on these last few years, I am in awe of how God has woven our tapestry, using our own circumstances, and those of others, to bring us closer to Him and to one another. As it is written in the Song of Solomon, 'I have found the one whom my soul loves,' and as long as I live, I will thank God every day that he sent you to be my very own divine delivery."

Oliver paused to gaze at Shane for a few seconds, each of them smiling at the other with misty eyes.

"You agreed early on to be my dance partner, and now, you are my life partner. My prayer is that through all the sunshine and storms of life, we will dance together. So, Mrs. O'Toole, may I have this first dance of many as your husband?"

Shane smiled and nodded as she took his outstretched hand and stood. "You know, as a tech girl who had just arrived to Denver from Washington, D.C., I had no clue what God had in store for me. In fact, I thought very little about God at all. I am grateful for you and the promise of spending a lifetime together, but even more importantly, I am thankful for my newly found faith. Without you, I'm not sure I would have ever discovered that." Her voice faltered slightly, and she paused to take a deep breath as she batted her eyes to keep the tears at bay. "I was all alone, yet you gave me a work family to love right away, and you encouraged me to restore ties with my own family as well. And now, you and I have joined together as our own little family, and nothing in this world could make me happier. I wholeheartedly believe none of this would have happened if you hadn't shown me what true faith is all about.

"So yes, Mr. O'Toole, you may lead me in this dance now...and for the rest of our lives together."

Oliver smiled and brought his wife close for a kiss as the room erupted in applause. When they parted, he led her out to the dance floor.

The piano and saxophone began to play a familiar tune as Oliver placed his right arm around Shane's waist and joined his left hand with her right one. For their first dance, Shane and Oliver had each chosen a song as a surprise for the other and the band was to blend them together. A slow smile spread across Oliver's face as he immediately recognized the song Shane had chosen, and nostalgia overtook him. For a few moments, they swayed wordlessly to the music as the tune of _Moon River_ eloquently resounded throughout the banquet hall. The newlyweds gazed at each other with stars in their eyes, neither willing to look away as they reminisced.

"This is the most appropriate song selection," Oliver declared to his wife. On the dance floor, while the music was loud and the guests were watching from where they sat at the dinner tables, the newlyweds' conversation was private.

"I'm glad you think so," she replied, grinning proudly.

"Undoubtedly. I vividly recall this playing the very first time you and I danced at the 'postal bar.' It's quite fitting that it was the first song we danced to then, and it's the first one we're dancing to as husband and wife. I didn't know it at that time, my dear Shane, but I'm certain now that I was already falling for you."

"Ahhh, it was my remarkable use of vocabulary that took your breath away, right?" She smiled as she fondly remembered their intense connection that night, when they barely knew each other.

"Eschew," they said together with a grin.

"I told you that night that I loved that word." His eyes bored into hers as he led her gently in their dance. "However, I must admit that I have _not_ loved it so much these past few months."

Shane giggled. "Well, Oliver O'Toole, you are to be commended. We made it from 'eschew' to 'I do' and you have been nothing but a perfect gentleman the entire time." Her expression grew serious. "Thank you for respecting me enough to wait. You have given me many meaningful gifts over the years, but this one—it touches my heart in a way that cannot be transcended."

Oliver breathed deeply and swallowed, a lump in his throat. "You, my love, are worth every second of waiting. Finding patience has not always come easy, I will admit, but I have always known in my heart that we were doing the right thing. But you should know, an abundance of prayers went up for restraint." Oliver raised his eyebrows at her and chuckled.

"Is that so?" Shane queried, raising her own eyebrows as she bit her lip.

He sighed and nodded. "You have no idea. I am only human, of course, and needed God's guidance to keep me in check. I love you, Shane O'Toole," he declared with a grin. "And I intend to show you just how much very soon."

He dipped her at that moment, and as he raised her up again, a wave of weakness surged through her body. She stumbled to speak. He watched her with adoration and slight amusement, holding her securely and waiting patiently as she regained her composure, fully aware of how his words affected her. Finally, she managed to utter something, yet she was quiet enough that Oliver had to strain to hear her over the music.

"And I love you so much, Oliver, that my heart aches."

He squeezed her gently against him and kissed her softly. A few seconds later, they parted lips and continued dancing, this time cheek to cheek, as onlookers began to surround the dance floor. Despite their audience, Oliver held his bride closely, without reservation, as they swayed to the music. It was a marvelous feeling, to be able to hold her against him like this and know that it was now perfectly okay—the boundaries that they had respected for so long were finally dissipating.


	12. Ch 11: ATimeToDance

**A Time to Dance**

A couple of minutes later, _Moon River_ faded as the band transitioned to another song. This one, unlike the first, was not only instrumental—it had a plethora of meaningful lyrics. Oliver, of course, had taken great care to select a song with words that would be significant to both Shane and him and their journey together.

 _I set out on a narrow way_

 _many years ago_

 _Hoping I would find true love_

 _along the broken road_

 _But I got lost a time or two_

 _I wiped my brow_

 _I kept pushing through_

 _I couldn't see how every sign_

 _pointed straight to you_

Shane backed away slightly and looked at Oliver, tears glistening in her eyes as she listened to the words of the song he had chosen for them. His expression overflowed with emotion and his eyes clearly conveyed how much he truly loved her. After a couple of moments, he placed his cheek to hers and then turned his head slightly to kiss her face.

 _And every long lost dream_

 _led me to where you are_

 _Others who broke my heart,_

 _they were just northern stars_

 _Pointing me on my way_

 _into your loving arms_

 _This much I know is true_

 _That God blessed the broken road_

 _And led me straight to you_

As they embraced each other, Oliver could feel the short, sharp rising of Shane's chest and back. He held her even tighter and at the same time pulled his head back to look at her. Tears had started flowing and she was attempting to wipe them away with the back of her hand.

"Oh, sweetheart," Oliver soothed her.

She looked at him and smiled through her tears. "I made it through the ceremony without falling apart, but apparently I have reached my breaking point." She chuckled nervously and rolled her eyes at her uncontrollable emotions.

He stopped her in their steps and tenderly kissed the corners of her eyes, then gave her a soft, knowing smile. She smiled back at her thoughtful groom and took a deep breath as they continued dancing.

 _I think about the years I spent_

 _just passing through_

 _I'd like to take the time I lost_

 _and give it back to you_

 _But you just smile_

 _and take my hand_

 _You've been there_

 _you understand_

 _It's all part of this grander plan_

 _that is coming true_

"Perhaps I should have selected a different song," Oliver whispered in Shane's ear.

"No," she replied through a sob. "It's perfect." Shane pulled her head back once more to look at her husband in the eyes. "This just feels so surreal. I can't believe I'm Mrs. Oliver O'Toole."

Oliver chuckled lowly as his eyes caressed her face. "Yes, you are. The one and only." He leaned in to claim his wife's lips.

 _Every long lost dream_

 _led me to where you are_

 _Others who broke my heart_

 _they were just northern stars_

 _Pointing me on my way_

 _into your loving arms_

 _This much I know it's true_

 _That God blessed the broken road_

 _And led me straight to you_

As he kissed her, Oliver held one arm around Shane's lower back and moved the other to the nape of her neck, underneath her hair and veil. He gently ran his fingers into her hair and held the back of her head as they broke the kiss and continued to sway, their cheeks drawn together once more. Shane had never before felt so cherished.

 _And now I'm just rolling home_

 _Into your loving arms_

 _This much I know is true_

 _That God blessed the broken road_

 _That led me straight to you_

 _That God blessed the broken road_

 _Ooh, ooh_

 _And led me straight to you_

Oliver and Shane danced their first dance as husband and wife with an unparalleled passion. To the spectators, their viable connection was evident with every step, every touch, and every expression that they shared.

When the song drew to a close, it was much to the disappointment of the couple so in love. They gazed at each other with intense longing.

"We will have a lifetime of dances, my love," Oliver promised his wife. He pulled Shane in for yet another passionate kiss as their guests began to applaud.

Moments later, as the applause died out, Oliver and Shane were still wrapped completely up in each other, oblivious to their surroundings.

"And now," Ramon's booming voice brought Shane and Oliver back to reality and they parted lips. Oliver looked out to the crowd who had gathered at the edge of the dance floor and he chuckled along with the bystanders, while Shane turned a slight shade of red and looked down at the floor.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Oliver told her in a quiet, comforting voice. "They'll just know this marriage is the real deal."

Shane cut her eyes up at him and smiled, biting her lip, and they turned to listen to Ramon.

"And now," Ramon repeated, as he had finally gotten the wedded couple's attention, "the bride has requested a dance with the groom's father."

With an expression of surprise written across his face, Joe made his way onto the dance floor and approached his son and daughter-in-law.

Looking back and forth at them but finally settling his eyes on Shane, he inquired, "Really? Or is Ramon making this up?"

They laughed.

"No, he's following orders," Shane assured Joe with a wink.

"You know," Oliver said, his arm firmly around his wife's waist, not willing to let go just yet, "Shane and I have a rule that we only dance with each other. Now don't let this go to your head, but you are a special exception to that particular rule tonight."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I am truly honored. I promise to bring her back safe and sound," Joe told Oliver.

"That is non-negotiable," Oliver replied with a stern face that quickly turned into a grin.

"Duly noted." Joe chuckled, then he turned to Shane. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Shane replied, smiling and taking his hand.

The band began to play another familiar tune, and Joe grinned at Shane, one hand clasping hers and the other on her back as they began dancing. Gabe skillfully bellowed out the classic lyrics with his heart and soul.

 _I see trees of green, red roses too_

 _I see them bloom, for me and you_

 _And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

 _I see skies of blue and clouds of white_

 _The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_

 _And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

Shane and Joe engaged in lighthearted conversation as they danced to the classic tune, smiling and laughing comfortably as good friends do. Shane glanced around and was pleased to see that Oliver was leading her mom in a dance as well a few feet away. The newlyweds made eye contact for a long moment, and Oliver puckered his lips slightly at Shane, sending her a kiss. She giggled even as her heart melted at her husband's boldness, and she shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment. Sighing with happiness as she opened her eyes, Shane looked back at Joe, noticing his smug grin, and blushed. Of course, he had caught their exchange, as he had many times before. There wasn't much that got past Joseph O'Toole, especially the magnetism between Oliver and Shane. This was one marriage he would never doubt for an instant.

 _The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky_

 _Are also on the faces of people going by_

 _I see friends shaking hands, saying how do you do_

 _They're really saying, I love you_

"Do you think you two will make it?" Joe inquired as they continue stepping rhythmically to the beat.

"What? What do you mean?" Shane asked in confusion. She was stunned that Joe would ask such a question.

A grin spread across Joe's face. "Do you think you will make it through this dance, without each other?"

"Oh!" Shane blushed again as she looked up to the ceiling. "I'm so sorry," she offered sincerely.

Joe chuckled. "Don't ever apologize for flirting with my son. I know today was a really long day for you both, and to tell you the truth, if you two weren't acting like this, I'd be concerned."

"Well, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder," she remarked, shrugging her shoulders.

"If that's the case, then Oliver ought to be pretty fond of you this evening. He missed you like crazy," Joe informed her, looking directly into her eyes.

"Oh, did he?" Shane asked, raising her eyebrows.

"At one point I thought we were going to have to seek medical intervention. The 'run-in' at the cafe was just what he needed, though, so it all worked out." He glanced around the room at the crowd watching them.

Shane noticed how Joe emphasized the word "run-in" and froze in her steps. "Wait a minute... You planned that?"

"Well," he answered, with a shrug of his shoulders, "Norman _might_ have mentioned to me where you ladies were headed, and I _might_ have suggested to Oliver that we try out a certain new café for lunch so that you could see—well, 'not see'—each other. I thought it might do you some good as well."

Shane grinned and gazed away at the crowd in the room as she contemplated the afternoon's events and resumed dancing. She should have known that Joe planned that "chance encounter" for Oliver and maybe even more so for her, since she had expressed so much worry about her husband-to-be. Joe certainly was a good friend to her, and she knew they could count on him in the years ahead. No other name could make her more proud than O'Toole, and now she was one of the few, and her heart swelled. What a family.

 _I hear babies crying, I watch them grow_

 _They'll learn much more than I'll never know_

 _And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

 _Yes I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

When the song came to a close, Joe released his hold on her and smiled.

"Thank you for such a lovely, memorable dance," Shane told Joe.

"It was my pleasure. Thank _you_ ," Joe stated, leaning over to plant a kiss on her cheek.

Shane wrapped her arms around him, and fighting tears once more, she said, "I'm so glad we're family. I love you, Dad."

He had returned her embrace for a few moments, careful not to mess up her veil in the process, then stepped back and looked at her, his hands still on her arms.

"I love you, too, Shane. If you ever need me for anything, don't hesitate to call me anytime, day or night. I'll be there for you—both of you—in any way I can."

Tears were falling from Shane's eyes. "Thank you for being a reliable constant in our lives. We have both desperately needed that. We know that we can always count on you, but neither of us take that for granted."

"I leave my wife with you for a few minutes, and now she's crying? What did you do, Dad?" Oliver had approached them as they were deep in discussion and now furrowed his brow in mock irritation.

"I didn't do anything," Joe stated, grinning, as he let go of Shane and threw his hands up in the air in mock surrender.

They laughed, and Shane reached into her pocket for the handkerchief.

"Thank you for this," she told Joe. "It certainly has come in handy." She grasped Oliver's arm as though they had been separated for days. As much as she had enjoyed her minutes with Joe., she longed for quality time with the younger of the O'Tooles. "And he's telling the truth, Oliver. He was only being his usual, charming self." She grinned at the two of them and dabbed underneath her eyes with the cloth.

Oliver kissed Shane on the forehead. "That's good to know. But just to be on the safe side, you are all mine now."

"Don't let him fool you," Shane told Joe, then leaned in, pretending to whisper. "He makes me cry, too. Must be something about the O'Toole men."

The men laughed and Oliver said, "Thank you, Dad, for once again taking such good care of my girl."

"Anytime," Joe commented. "You two go enjoy yourselves now. Just don't forget you have an audience!" he called after them with a smirk as they happily walked a few steps away to pick up where they had left off.


	13. Ch 12: NowThisIsFun

**Now This Is Fun**

The newlyweds danced in their own little world, seemingly heedless of the crowd in the room. Another slow song was played and couples began to join Shane and Oliver on the dance floor.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_

The couples around them maintained a respectable distance from the newlyweds. The O'Tooles were grateful for each one of their guests, but they certainly appreciated their little bubble in the center of the stage. Preoccupied with passion for one another, Oliver and Shane could talk candidly without being overheard.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

 _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

"You do look perfect tonight," Oliver told Shane as he admired her.

"Thank you, Oliver." She beamed at him.

Oliver leaned in to plant a quick kiss on her lips, then rested his forehead on hers for a few moments before backing away to gaze at her. "I cannot help myself. You are just so..."

"So _what_?" Shane playfully furrowed her brows and pursed her lips.

"Kissable." He raised an eyebrow and grinned at her, touching his index finger to her lips, and then stole another kiss as she giggled.

The song ended and the band increased their tempo, playing _Live a Little_. Most of the guests had now made their way to the dance floor and were lightheartedly moving to the beat. Rita, Alex, and Becky had joined Shane, and the girls were enthusiastically dancing and laughing as Norman and Oliver looked on. The circle grew as Dale, Hazel, and Ramon joined them. Ramon soon became the center of attention and had the ladies in stitches.

 _Live a little, live it up_

 _Let's get the party started, never stop_

"Well," Norman said to Oliver, in a slightly distressed tone, "Ramon seems to be charming the ladies once again."

Oliver grinned as he watched. "At least you found a better broom, hmm? Not a thing to worry about, Norman. Our ladies now have rings on their fingers. Ramon can take his pick from those who have not yet been swept away."

"That's true. Although it's hard for me to see Ramon settling down."

Oliver chuckled. "People have a way of surprising us, Norman." He became pensive. "Whatever happened to that meteorologist he was seeing?"

"Oh, I think she saw through his _fog_."

Oliver laughed. "Ramon is a decent man. One day a woman will come along and truly appreciate all the wise words he has to impart."

"Maybe she'll even understand them," Norman added.

"Well, well," a voice said from behind them.

Oliver and Norman turned to find Lester Kimsicle approaching.

"Your gals seem to be having loads of fun with that guy, whatever his name is."

"Ramon Rodriguez," Oliver and Norman simultaneously informed him.

"Huh," Lester scoffed.

"Well, Mr. Kimsicle, would you care to join them?" Oliver inquired.

"Nah, I don't think it would be right to outshine Rodriguez." Lester sniffed and put his hands on his hips. "If he saw my fancy dance moves he might feel a little embarrassed."

"Yes, we all would probably feel embarrassed," Norman quipped.

Oliver stifled a chuckle.

"Mr. Dorman, Mr. O'Toole," sounded another voice. Norman and Oliver turned in response.

"Oh! Mr. Wheeler," Oliver greeted the man approaching. "It is such an honor that you joined us the evening."

They shook hands and Norman exchanged pleasantries with the guest as well.

"Have you met Mr. Kimsicle?" Oliver inquired, gesturing to Lester.

The attorney extended his right arm to Kimsicle in response. "Michael Wheeler."

"Lester Kimsicle." He shook Michael's hand and looked at him quizzically. "Have we met? You look awfully familiar."

"I don't believe I've had the privilege," Michael replied.

"Gosh darn it. I just know I've seen you somewhere before but I can't put my finger on it." Lester remained thoughtful.

"How is Abby?" Oliver asked, looking back to Michael.

"She's doing very well, thank you," Michael replied. "She stays so busy with work and school that I hardly ever see her anymore. She just couldn't make it tonight but sends her congratulations to you both."

"Please thank her for us. We think of her often. It's great to hear she's doing so well."

"Thank you. And thank you for inviting us. What a wonderful celebration."

After a few moments of small talk, Michael excused himself, and Oliver and Norman turned back to Lester, who was still deep in thought.

"Mr. Kimsicle?"

"O'Toole, there's really no need for the formality. We should be on a first-name basis by now, even though I am head of postal security."

"Okay...Lester. Something appears to be troubling you?" Oliver's statement was voiced as a question and he waited for Lester to respond.

"O'Toole, I know I've seen that man somewhere before." Lester took a deep breath and cut his eyes ominously at Oliver. "And I'm not so sure I trust him. He has one of those faces."

Norman rolled his eyes and Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"I _am_ chief of security, you know. It's part of my job to identify people who are shifty. I can smell 'em from a mile away. I'm telling you—that man's trouble with a capital T."

Oliver squinted his eyes. "He's a district attorney."

"See? I am good at my job. I'd keep my eye on him if I were you, O'Toole." He turned to Norman. "Dorman, you played anymore shortstop lately?"

Norman sighed and shook his head in defeat.

"No? Well, you ought to join me and some buddies of mine this spring. We're always looking for a good shortstop."

Norman stared blankly at him.

"Just think about it and let me know." Lester turned to an amused Oliver and said, "If you need a break from the dance floor, I'll be happy to take the live wire off your hands for a bit. Happy to do it."

Oliver was no longer amused. He furrowed his brows in irritation and bewilderment at the other man. "No," he declared simply and sternly, his jaw set. "And just so we're clear, you're in _my_ wheelhouse now... _Kimsicle_."

"Okay! Oookay." Lester was clearly beginning to squirm under Oliver's relentless glare. The chief of postal security sniffed and placed his hands on his hips once again as he began to survey the crowd. "Oh! Well, what do you know... There's that good-looking filly from the Colorado state division of investigations of...Colorado. She did something different with her hair. It suits her—a much more natural look. I think I'll go say hello." Kimsicle nodded his head at Oliver and Norman and took off toward the beverage station.

Norman and Oliver stared after him, confusion etched on their faces.

"I just have one question," Norman remarked. "How did he make it through the interview process?"

"Well, that _is_ the million-dollar question, Norman, and one mystery that we might never solve."

"Wait a minute," Norman stated, his eyes following Lester. "That's not Dale."

"Hmmm," Oliver pondered. "No, that's Marie, the doctor we reunited with the owner of the Star Lily Mountain Ranch."

"Wow. She and Dale actually do look a lot alike," Norman added. "But Marie is clearly not packing."

Oliver chuckled. "Apparently that's not necessary, as long as her husband is around." They watched with wide eyes as Sam towered over Kimsicle for all of two seconds before the chief of postal security scurried away.

"Oliver! Get over here!" Shane approached and grabbed her groom's arm, pulling him over with the others. She placed her right hand in his left as they embraced one another and stepped in rhythm to the beat of the next song.

 _It's all good and gettin' even better_

 _Blue skies, only sunny weather_

 _It's a perfect day, ain't nothin' wrong_

 _Cause everything's alright_

 _It's all good when we get together_

 _Why not make it last forever_

 _When you got what matters_

 _It's all good and gettin' even better_

The happy couple enjoyed the upbeat dancing, and Shane was pleased to see Oliver being so carefree. He spun her around and back into his arms and she laughed in delight. Rita, of course, was attempting to move to the music in her own unique way. Norman stood close by and watched her proudly, still naive to the fact that his wife wasn't exactly the best dancer.

 _Don't need to make a million_

 _Don't need to rule the world_

 _If the simple things in life are free_

 _Then you've got more than enough_

 _Sophisticated conversations_

 _Where you can't even spell the words_

 _Don't mean a thing_

' _Cause you've got everything you need and ever want_

 _When you've got love...oh_

"Where is my mom?" Shane wondered, glancing around.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I haven't seen Dad in a while either."

They both widened their eyes at each other in suspicion.

"Well, that's interesting..." Shane commented.

"Quite," Oliver agreed as he spun her around again.

They continued their dancing but stole glances around the banquet hall for signs of their parents. As if on cue, Joe and Ms. McInerney strolled up to the dance floor together and joined in on the fun.

Oliver brought his lips close to Shane's ear. "I know what you're thinking. We can question them later."

She nodded in agreement as she chuckled and sighed.

When the song faded, the band began playing _Here's Looking at You_ as the wedding party, family, and guests continued to entertain each other. Alex had struck up a conversation with Dale about her career in investigations, while Norman, Rita, Becky, and Hazel listened in. Oliver's dad and Shane's mom seemed to be enjoying each other's company immensely, their eyes focused on each other and rarely breaking away to anyone or anything else.

 _Here's looking at you,_

 _Here's looking at us,_

 _Yeah,_

 _After everything that we've been through,_

 _You still got love,_

 _So here's looking at you,_

 _And memories to come,_

 _Yeah yeah,_

 _If I had to do it over, wouldn't change a thing,_

 _You know it's true,_

 _So here's looking at you_

"So, what did Kimsicle have to say?" Shane asked Oliver.

"Ah, well, you know, he rarely says much that amounts to...much," Oliver told her, shrugging his shoulder.

Shane chuckled.

"He, uh, did offer to step in for me if I needed a break."

"What?! A break from what? Dancing with me?" She looked at Oliver in disbelief.

"Yes," he replied.

"I hope you told him no," Shane scoffed.

Oliver spun her around and pulled her tightly into his arms, then froze.

"My dear Shane... You know I would not allow that to happen to you." He smiled adoringly at her, and the sweet memory of being locked in the bank vault together flooded their minds.

"Thank you, Oliver." She grinned at him and leaned forward for a kiss. He met her halfway and they shared a passionate ten seconds before resuming dancing. It wasn't long before the band switched gears once again, this time to a slow, romantic melody.

 _Close your eyes_

 _Let me tell you all the reasons why_

 _Think you're one of a kind_

 _Here's to you_

 _The one that always pulls us through_

 _Always do what you gotta do_

 _You're one of a kind_

 _Thank God you're mine_

Oliver and Shane swayed together to the music, grateful to be in each other's arms and finally married. As they danced, they shared sweet kisses, reflecting on their past and dreaming of their future together. Oliver gazed upon her, fondly remembering the only two times he had seen Shane dressed completely in white—first as an angel in their Christmas play at the hospital, then as a hopeful future bride in the Dead Letter Office. He recalled their instant attraction at the coffee cart and the longing he had felt for Shane through the years, and his heart was filled with joy at the awareness of how far they had come to get to this moment. The reality of him now holding her in his arms as his _wife_ , brought happy, grateful tears to his eyes. She was positively radiant—his beautiful blushing bride, his angel.

 _You're an angel dressed in armor_

 _You're the fair in every fight_

 _You're my life and my safe harbor_

 _Where the sun sets every night_

 _And if my love is blind_

 _I don't want to see the light_

Norman and Rita remained on the dance floor, as well as Joe and Ms. McInerney, along with a host of other couples. Joey and Caitlyn were wrapped in each other's arms, seemingly as infatuated with each other as the bride and groom. Ramon and Alex had ended up dancing together as well. The two seemed to be clicking, and Shane made a mental note to tease her sister about that later on.

 _It's your beauty that betrays you_

 _Your smile gives you away_

 _Cause you're made of strength and mercy_

 _And my soul is yours to save_

 _I know this much is true_

 _When my world was dark and blue_

 _I know the only one who rescued me was you_

"It appears that romance is in the air," Oliver stated, reading his wife's mind.

"Yes, it certainly does. And my mother and sister are not shying away from it _at all_ ," she remarked, and Oliver chuckled.

 _Close your eyes_

 _Let me tell you all the reasons why_

 _You're never gonna to have to cry_

 _Because you're one of a kind_

 _Yeah, here's to you_

 _The one that always pulls us through_

 _You always do what you gotta do baby_

 _Because you're one of a kind_

"I think our guests have been enjoying themselves, even if we are a little preoccupied," Shane stated with a grimace as she glanced around.

"Shane. You have done a commendable job with all of the details. Just try to relax and enjoy yourself. I'm sure everyone understands our infatuation with each other, considering the fact that we _are_ newly married," Oliver assured her, lifting his eyebrows and grinning at her with his boyish charm.

"I hope so," Shane remarked.

"I _know_ so," Oliver returned assuringly, as he drew her in for another kiss.

 _When your love pours down on me_

 _I know I'm finally free_

 _So I tell you gratefully_

 _Every single beat in my heart is yours to keep_

"However, I _am_ glad that we took care of the receiving line first thing," Oliver commented with a smirk, pulling his head back to look at Shane, yet holding her closely to his body. "Because I don't really care to entertain anyone right now but my wife."

"Well, Mr. O'Toole, you are doing a fabulous job of entertaining _your wife_. She's pretty happy right now." She looked into his eyes and smiled slyly at him.

"Good." Oliver stared back at her, his lips twitching to say something else, but he held his tongue.

Shane looked at him questioningly and he chuckled. "Close your eyes," he instructed, then drew her in close to whisper in her ear.

 _So close your eyes_

 _Let me tell you all the reasons why babe_

 _You're never going to have to cry baby_

 _Because you're one of a kind_

 _Yeah, here's to you_

 _You're the one that always pulls us through_

 _You always do what you got to do babe_

 _'Cause you're one of a kind_

Shane blushed and sighed in contentment, her cheek flush against Oliver's cleanly shaven one and a tingling sensation washing over her as she felt his warm breath on her ear. Keeping her eyes closed, she savored the sweet moments of being held by her loving husband as he expressed the many reasons why he cherished her. Then, the smile that had become permanently planted on her face all evening began to burn her cheeks as he reminded her that the best was yet to come.

 _You're the reason why I'm breathing_

 _With a little look my way_

 _You're the reason that I'm feeling_

 _It's finally safe to stay_...


	14. Ch 13: HowSweetItIsToBeLovedByYou

**How Sweet It Is**

Norman and Rita swayed slowly to the music, each content to simply be with the other after the busyness of the day.

"I am so thrilled for them I could just burst!" Rita told her husband as she eyed their colleagues/friends dancing slowly, completely lost in one another. Their undying love for each other and immediate marital bliss was evident to anyone who witnessed just one small interaction between the two.

"Me too," Norman agreed, also observing the couple. "Well, I might not _burst_ , but I am very happy for them."

Rita chuckled, then sighed dreamily as they looked back at one another. "They are perfect for each other."

"Yes," Norman concurred once again. "But so are we."

"Oh, Norman," Rita said with a giggle. "I'm glad you still think so."

"I'll always think so, Rita. Just like Shane and Oliver, you and I were meant for each other." Norman gazed at his wife adoringly. Tears glistened in her eyes and he leaned in to give her a brief but sweet kiss. "I'm excited for them, but I'm excited for us, too."

Rita nodded and remained silent, pondering for a few moments as they continued to step to the music. "Norman?" she finally addressed him.

"Hmmm?"

"When do you think we should tell them?" Rita looked at her husband with a worried expression.

"Well, obviously not now, or while they're on their honeymoon. But since it will affect the overall operation of the DLO, I'm thinking as soon as we can after they come home."

"Do you think they'll understand?"

"Of course, honey. Opportunities like this don't come along every day. Besides, it really won't affect them too much, except for us being gone."

"That's what I'm worried about, Norman. They will be gone for two weeks, and then shortly after that, we'll be gone. It's going to be a huge adjustment, and things will never be the same."

"No, Rita, they won't be the same. And yes, it will be a big adjustment. But this is a good thing. You'll see. Life changes, and when it does, we just have to hop on board that train and go where we're supposed to go. We don't want to miss the train completely, do we?"

"No," Rita answered with a chuckle. "I guess not. Who knows when the next one will come along." She thought for a moment. "Wait—we are still flying, though, right?"

Norman snickered. "Yes. I think that's the best option." He gave her a reassuring smile. "You're going to be fantastic at this, Rita."

"Aww, thanks honey, but I really think you are going to be the best. You've had experience and this is all new to me."

"The experience I have had doesn't make me an expert, Rita."

"But you understand it, and that will be your biggest asset."

"Maybe. But you have a lot to offer, too, Rita, and you'll always be unsquashable." He paused as they chuckled. "There was a reason they chose us. It's meant to be."

Norman drew her close and placed a tender, lingering kiss on her lips, which stunned her slightly, as he was not usually prone to giving such public displays of affection.

"Thank you, Norman, for being so sweet and believing in me the way you do. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Rita," he said proudly, drawing his wife close to him once more as they continued to dance.

* * *

"Shane! Oliver! It's time to cut the cakes."

Shane stopped dancing and turned towards her sister's voice.

"We'll be right there, Alex." Shane looked back at Oliver. "Who put her in charge?" she asked, laughing.

"Maybe she was the only one willing to intrude on what we have going on here..." Oliver eyed her flirtatiously.

"That could very well be true," Shane agreed, grinning as she widened her eyes at him playfully. "Come on. Let's go cut the cakes."

Shane attempted to step away, but Oliver's strong arms held her firmly in place. She looked at him quizzically.

"Oliver?" Shane questioned. "Please don't tell me you think the cake cutting tradition is barbaric..."

"Oh, no. I don't have a problem with cake. However," he said, leaning in to her ear, his lips touching her earlobe, "I have all the sweet stuff I need right here."

"Oh, Oliver." Shane giggled as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I'm serious. Who needs cake?" Oliver whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

"It's your favorite," she informed him in a sing-songy voice.

" _You're_ my favorite," he returned, cheek to cheek with her once again, and Shane closed her eyes as she melted.

"As much as I would love to stay right here and let you keep doing what you're doing to me, I think we should go check this off our list."

He reluctantly backed away and released his wife with a sigh, then smiled lovingly at her. "Okay. But I'm coming back to this at some point in the very near future."

"You better," Shane warned him, her lips pursed.

Oliver grinned and took her hand, leading her to the table set up with the bride's and groom's cakes. The band began playing a jazzy version of _How Sweet It Is_. The couple started with the bride's cake, which was a large, three-tiered lemon custard cake with white icing and decorated with small yellow roses scattered along the edges.

 _How sweet it is to be loved by you_

 _How sweet it is to be loved by you_

Shane and Oliver posed for the photographer, as Shane held the knife, Oliver's hand on top of hers, then they cut the first slice and placed it on their plate. They each pinched a piece of it and stared at each other. Oliver noted the mischief twinkling in Shane's eyes, and he began to feel playful himself, not the least bit worried about the onlookers.

 _I needed the shelter of someone's arms and there you were_

 _I needed someone to understand my ups and downs and there you were_

 _With sweet love and devotion_

 _Deeply touching my emotion_

 _I want to stop and thank you baby_

 _I wanna stop and thank you baby, yes I do_

"Be nice, Oliver," Shane warned, realizing that the wheels were turning in his head.

"You set the bar, my dear," Oliver informed her with a grin, which caused her to rethink her intentions.

She smiled slyly at him as they each took their pieces and reached up to feed one another simultaneously. They laughed as they took their bites, excitement dancing in their eyes, which were glued to one another. The guests, especially the ladies, chuckled and gave their approval of the respectful, sweet sight before them with dreamy sighs and murmurs. A couple of the men encouraged them not to play so nicely, but the couple laughed and Oliver waved their suggestions away with his hand as he shook his head. He had every intention to maintain his gentleman status, and there was no way he was going to spoil Shane's dazzling look.

 _How sweet it is to be loved by you, feels so fine_

 _How sweet it is to be loved by you_

"Oh wow, this is delicious," Shane said, taking a napkin from the table and dabbing at her mouth.

Oliver nodded. "Yes, it is delectable."

"A chunk of that has to go with us, wherever we're going," Shane

commented. "Let's try the chocolate cake."

"Of course," Oliver agreed.

 _I close my eyes at night_

 _Wondering where would I be without you in my life_

 _Everything I did was just a bore_

 _Everywhere I went it seems I'd been there before_

 _But you brighten up for me all of my days_

 _With a love so sweet in so many ways_

 _I wanna stop and thank you baby_

 _I just wanna stop and thank you baby, oh yes_

They walked over a few steps to the groom's cake, the small crowd of guests following along to observe, and the happy couple posed once more for the photographer. Then Oliver cut a small piece, Shane's hand resting on top of his, and they fed each other once more.

As they took their bites, Oliver laughed. "I would know this taste anywhere, but I've never had it in cake form." He eyed Shane questioningly. "Did you _really_ have the caterer make a _Yoo-Hoo_ cake?"

"Yes, I did," Shane said, grinning proudly.

"You thought of everything," Oliver remarked. "You amaze me."

 _How sweet it is to be loved by you, it's just like sugar sometimes_

 _How sweet it is to be loved by you, oh yeah_

"Well, it wouldn't be a proper celebration for Oliver O'Toole without Yoo-Hoo." Shane laughed. "It's here in liquid form, too. Right over there by the chocolate fountain." She pointed to the tables lining the other wall. "By the way, the Yoo-Hoo cake is fantastic, but I can't leave here without trying some serious chocolate." Shane took Oliver's hand and led him over to the array of fruit and other food items beside the chocolate fountain.

"You have to feed each other chocolate-covered fruit, too," Alex raised her voice so that her sister and Oliver would hear her over the music and the crowd.

Shane laughed and told Oliver, "That sounds like a mess, but we can try. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Absolutely," he replied. "Would you like a strawberry?"

"I would love one," Shane answered.

Oliver smiled as he stuck a strawberry with a toothpick and rolled it under the stream of chocolate cascading over the side of the fountain. He then took a plate and held it just below her chin as he offered her the delicious sweetened fruit.

"I cannot take any chances and ruin your beautiful dress," Oliver explained as he continued to hold the plate for her so that neither the chocolate nor fruit juices dripped on her gown.

 _You were better to me than I was to myself_

 _For me, there's you and there ain't nobody else_

 _I wanna stop and thank you baby_

 _I just wanna stop and thank you baby, oh yes_

"Wow. This is to die for." Shane finished that bite, then said, "I do love this dress so much. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it makes me kind of sad to think that this is the only time it will ever be worn."

Oliver's expression was soft as he watched his wife. "Well, you never know. Perhaps it will be used _somehow_ in the future. We could renew our vows one day and you can wear it again. I certainly think you should keep it."

Shane was quiet, contemplating as she dipped a strawberry in the flowing chocolate.

"Have I mentioned how positively stunning you look in that wedding gown?" Oliver's compliment broke Shane free from her thoughts and she turned to look at her husband. "I have never seen a more beautiful bride."

"Oh, Oliver. It _is_ getting awfully sweet over here," she said with a giggle. She offered him a bite of fruit drizzled with chocolate, and just as he had done for her moments earlier, she held a plate under his chin.

He could not hold back his grin as he chewed the strawberry. "You're right. Maybe a little too sweet."

"I didn't say it was too much," Shane said, her eyes twinkling.

Oliver leaned in and pulled Shane's waist so that she was against him.

"I love you, Mrs. O'Toole," he told her.

"And I love you, Mr. O'Toole," she returned, her heart swelling with so much admiration and joy that she was overwhelmed.

 _How sweet it is to be loved by you_

 _How sweet it is to be loved by you_

"Would you like to go back to the dance floor? Or do your feet need a break?"

"Well, my feet are a little tired, but I could dance with you all night, Oliver."

"I hate to burst your bubble, my dear, but as much as I love dancing with you, _that_ is not going to happen." His eyes bored into hers. "There are other priorities on the agenda."

"Like a foot massage?" Shane's eyes twinkled.

"Perhaps we can fit that in somewhere." Oliver's eyes sparkled in return.

Shane gazed back at him with laughter in her expression.

"Let's go sit for a few minutes and give your feet a rest. I can't actually _see_ your shoes, but considering the fact that your height is almost comparable to mine, I imagine those new heels might be a bit painful."

"Well, I broke them in, so it could be a lot worse." She chuckled.

" _That_ was good planning," Oliver commented, as he led her to the table where their families and the wedding party were seated, indulging in pieces of the bride's and groom's cakes.

"Actually, it took a couple of real-life experiences for me to learn my lesson." She grimaced and he laughed.

There were two extra places at the table, so Oliver pulled out a chair and helped Shane with her dress. He sat down beside her as the group began chatting animatedly with the newlyweds.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Toole," Becky spoke up, "that was the most magnificent wedding I have ever attended. And I've been to a few."

"Thank you, Becky," Shane answered with a grin. "I am just so relieved that everything went as smoothly as it did, and that I didn't trip over my dress going up those steps at the altar."

They chuckled and Rita spoke up, "That was one of the best things about my wedding dress. I didn't have to worry about tripping over it."

The ladies laughed and discussed more details from the ceremony and the reception so far, while the men talked quietly about honeymoon plans. Oliver had revealed some of his agenda to Joe and Norman during their lunch earlier that day. The ladies were too distracted by their own conversation, and the music was loud enough to drown out the talk among the men.

"That's gotta be a good bit of flying time, son."

Oliver sighed. "I know, Dad. Which is why I planned a two-week honeymoon, to account for the extensive travel time and any jet lag."

Joe nodded, deep in thought.

"Sounds like you two are going to have a very memorable adventure," Norman spoke up.

"I hope so, Norman," Oliver responded.

Rita turned to Norman and said something, then he excused himself as they got up and headed over to the cakes.

"So..." Joe pondered quietly to Oliver. "Exactly how long is the flight?"

Oliver gave his dad a slightly frustrated look but answered, "Well, I don't know _exactly_ , but it's around fourteen hours."

Joe widened his eyes. "Wow. That's... Wow."

"Dad."

"Oliver, I know you've thought this through." He cut his eyes toward Shane to make sure she was still preoccupied in her conversation with the ladies. "But that's an awfully long time for you two to be restricted...on your _honeymoon_."

"I do know that." Oliver glanced toward Shane before continuing. "Which is why we will have plenty of time at a stop tonight and tomorrow before boarding the plane. I think we can handle fourteen hours on a flight."

Joe laughed. "Oliver, you couldn't handle two minutes after the ceremony was over without whisking her away."

Oliver blushed and sighed. "Dad, you're starting to sound like Alex."

"Okay, okay." Joe chuckled. "So your flight leaves tomorrow evening?"

"That is correct," Oliver replied.

"And where will you go tonight?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Shane. Maybe the McInerney family is not such a good influence on you." Oliver smirked and decided to turn the tables on his dad. "Speaking of McInerneys..."

"I'm going to go get another drink," Joe stated abruptly as he stood, knowing where Oliver was going with the conversation. He chuckled and patted Oliver on the back, venturing off to the beverages and leaving Oliver to his own curiosity.

Norman and Rita came back to the table with a plate of cake and fruit with chocolate and drinks, setting them down in front of the newlyweds.

"Oh!" Oliver exclaimed, looking at the food before them. "Thank you, Rita, Norman."

"Absolutely!" Rita replied. "We figured you could share a plate. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Shane assured her, picking up a fork and taking a bite of the lemon custard cake. "Thank you. That bite a few minutes ago only made me want more."

Oliver sat to her right and ate from the plate as they conversed with their friends and family, but he could not keep his hands off Shane. He rubbed her back and then placed his hand on her lap. She smiled delightedly at his desire to touch her, to maintain some contact with her while they were not carrying on a conversation directly with each other. They shared brief, flirtatious glances as they chatted for a while with their family and wedding party, then mingled with a number of guests on their way back to the dance floor.


	15. Ch 14: IWouldChooseToBeWithYou

**I Would Choose to Be With You**

Oliver led Shane out to the center of the floor and paused, taking a deep breath and looking at his wife inquisitively. "We never officially completed our dance routine for an audience, and we have a captive one here tonight. Would you do me the honor?"

Shane pondered for a moment, then slowly smiled and nodded. "Absolutely."

"Do you think we could remember the steps?"

"I don't think we could ever forget them." Shane's eyes sparkled at her husband and he grinned.

"I'll be right back," he informed her, reluctantly letting go to have a word with the band leader.

A few moments later, Oliver returned to his bride and held out his hand, determination set in his brow and love in his eyes. Shane took his hand without hesitation and he pulled her into his arms, each of them beaming at the other. _And So It Goes_ began to play, and the couple moved fluidly and in tune with each other more than ever before. They recalled the steps without faltering, keeping a strong physical and emotional connection with one another through each movement. Everyone around them stopped in awe and stepped back, allowing the couple to own the dance floor once again.

 _In every heart there is a room_

 _A sanctuary safe and strong_

 _To heal the wounds from lovers past_

 _Until a new one comes along_

 _I spoke to you in cautious tones_

 _You answered me with no pretense_

 _And still I feel I said too much_

 _My silence is my self defense_

They continued their dance, each fully aware of the other but now completely mindless of their spectators. Their feet moved easily to the slow but steady beat as they simply cherished being one together with the music.

 _And every time I've held a rose_

 _It seems I only felt the thorns_

 _And so it goes, and so it goes_

 _And so will you soon I suppose_

 _But if my silence made you leave_

 _Then that would be my worst mistake_

 _So I will share this room with you_

 _And you can have this heart to break_

Oliver carefully dipped his wife and brought her back up gently. When they gazed at each other, there was no trace of the reservation that had been inevitable years ago, under less than ideal circumstances. Now that the two were happily married, fully belonging to each other, there were only expressions of love and blissfulness.

 _And this is why my eyes are closed_

 _It's just as well for all I've seen_

 _And so it goes, and so it goes_

 _And you're the only one who knows_

 _So I would choose to be with you_

 _That's if the choice were mine to make_

 _But you can make decisions too_

 _And you can have this heart to break_

 _And so it goes, and so it goes_

 _And you're the only one who knows_

As the song was coming to a close, Oliver and Shane were completely lost in each other's eyes. They could faintly hear the applause throughout the room but it was drowned out by the beating of their hearts, pounding from exertion but also from their boundless love for each other. The electricity between the two of them could no longer be harbored. Oliver pulled Shane tightly to him as he passionately kissed her once more, nonverbally giving her the promise of his undying love and that they would indeed dance a lifetime of dances together.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

The O'Tooles' connection was broken by Ramon, who had approached them with no regard for their intimate moment. They turned to look at their emcee, who was beaming with pride at their performance.

"Shane, Ovileer, that was simply _magnifico_. Your movements, they were like a beautiful waterfall, no? You knew the routine like the back of your hand and did not stumble. And your expressions of love were quite realistic, no? The way you gazed into each other's eyes with pure love, and you did not look down. Good for you." The couple looked at each other and grinned. "Fantastic performance! If you were on a dancing show and I were a judge, I would give you a perfect 10. You should consider entering a dance competition after you return from your honeymoon."

"Thank you very much, Ramon," Oliver responded. "We might consider that possibility in the future, but tonight, we are simply dancing for enjoyment."

"Well, what is the dance, if you do not enjoy it, hmmm? It is nothing. I will leave you two lovebirds to the music. Listen carefully to the lyrics and let them speak to your souls."

Shane giggled as Ramon walked away and Oliver turned back to chuckle with her, taking his wife in his arms once more to dance as the band began to play and sing another melody.

"We are good together, aren't we?" Shane asked him.

"Yes, we are. You are a wonderful partner." Oliver looked deep into her eyes and hoped that she understood how layered his response was. She was meant to be by his side—as his dance partner, his work partner, his life partner.

"Thank you, Oliver, but it takes two. You lead me well, and you love me well."

Oliver caressed her face with his eyes. "Shane, this has already been the most enjoyable evening of my entire life. And it's not over yet."

Shane smiled, her eyes glistening. "Mine too. So this beats a postal convention or a parking meeting, huh?"

He gazed at her with amusement and passion in his eyes. "Sweetheart, this beats Dark of Night."

Shane grinned from ear to ear. "Well, I think you deserve another award for handling all of this so well. You've been the most gracious groom."

"It has all been a pleasure, dear lady, my love." Oliver smiled in satisfaction, his eyes twinkling, and he drew her in for another kiss.

Most of the guests appeared to be sticking around to ring in the New Year with the happy couple, with the exception of a few, including the flower girl and ring bearer, who had reached the point of exhaustion and were escorted home since it was well past their bedtime, and of course Charlie and Kelly, who had taken their little ones home to sleep hours ago. The newly joined O'Tooles continued to dance in their own little world, laughing blissfully and discussing plans for their immediate future as the band shifted to a playful tune.

 _I've got you under my skin_

 _I have got you, deep in the heart of me_

 _So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me_

 _I've got you under my skin_

"So...why don't you give me a hint about your plans for our honeymoon?" Shane suggested, cutting her eyes at her husband as they spun around to the classic tune.

"No." Oliver's jaw clenched as though he were forcing himself to keep his secret.

"You know, if you would just give me a teeny, tiny hint, then I would give _you_ one..." Shane attempted to coerce her husband.

"I thought I was in charge of the honeymoon surprises," Oliver remarked, one eyebrow up and the other furrowed.

"Well, I just might have a few honeymoon surprises of my own," she informed him with an alluring expression.

"Oh, is that so?" Oliver raised his chin and cut his eyes down at her.

"Oh, it _is_ so, and wouldn't you like to know..." she teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Shane—" Oliver's eyes pleaded with her to spare him such agony in the midst of their current circumstances.

"You do know what I mean, don't you?" Shane spoke in a sultry tone near his ear. "Or do I have to paint another picture for you?"

Oliver closed his eyes for a couple of moments and swallowed.

 _I'd tried so, not to give in_

 _And I said to myself this affair it never will go so well_

 _But why should I try to resist when baby I know so well_

 _That I've got you under my skin_

"Shane." He softly, yet firmly spoke her name once more.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"I'm not quite ready to divulge information on our travel itinerary at the present moment, for reasons that you will understand in just a matter of hours."

"Oh?" She pretended to pout at him.

He smirked at her. "Yes. Once we arrive at tonight's destination, you'll see."

"Hmm. Well, Mr. O'Toole, if you'll tell me what I'll see, I'll tell you what you'll see..."

"You are impossible, Mrs. O'Toole." Oliver couldn't stop his grin as he looked to the ceiling, biting his lip.

"Oh, but you like a good challenge, don't you, Mr. O'Toole? Therefore, you like me, right?" she flirted, moving her mouth so close to his ear that her lips grazed it.

Oliver laughed, with a hint of excitability, as he responded directly into her ear. "I like you quite a bit, Mrs. O'Toole."

"How would you like me best? Wearing _red_ , perhaps?" She raised her eyebrows as she alluded to his special purchase.

Oliver was becoming flustered and Shane giggled, enjoying watching him as he squirmed a little.

 _I'd sacrifice anything come what might_

 _For the sake of having you near_

 _In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night_

 _And repeats, repeats in my ear_

"I decline to answer that particular question at the moment," he informed her with a sly grin. "But if you must know something, Shane, then I will indulge you. We are going to the airport and leaving on a night flight. We'll be on the plane for about fourteen hours before we land. I managed to secure us seats in first class."

Shane looked at him, confusion etched across her face, her color draining as she attempted to absorb everything he had just spoken.

"I—I thought you promised me we would stay the night somewhere nearby."

"I know, but the sooner we fly out, the sooner we will arrive at our ultimate destination."

Shane furrowed her brow a little more and swallowed. "So that means..."

"What?" Oliver asked, eyebrows raised.

"We won't actually be...together...for several more hours?"

"We have seats together on the flight. I made sure of that."

"That's not what I mean, Oliver."

"Why don't you _say_ what you mean?"

Shane licked her lips and hesitated as his eyes pierced hers.

"It's a night flight, Shane. We'll have plenty of space in first class, and no one will bother us. We can kiss all we want." A mischievous grin gradually spread across his face as he could no longer hide his amusement.

 _Don't you know, you fool_

 _You never can win_

 _Use your mentality_

 _Wake up to reality_

 _And each time I do just the thought of you_

 _Makes me stop before I begin_

 _'Cause I've got you under my skin_

Shane rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder as realization dawned on her.

"Oh, you!" she exclaimed in exasperation, then laughed. "Why would you scare me like that?"

He chuckled. "What, may I ask, is so frightening about departing from Denver on a redeye?" he asked, still pushing her to say what she meant, his eyes wide.

She bit the corner of her lip. "Oliver...I don't think I could make it that much longer...not without..." She sighed and buried her head in his shoulder in chagrin as a slower song began to play.

 _It's always been a mystery to me_

 _How two hearts can come together_

 _And love can last for ever_

 _But now that I have found you I believe_

 _That a miracle has come_

 _When God sends the perfect one_

 _Now gone are all my questions about why_

 _And I've never been so sure of anything_

 _In my life_

Oliver's chuckle was deep and guttural. He wrapped his arms around his wife tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Shane, I hope you know that after everything we've been through to get here, I would not be capable of finding that much patience, either, sweetheart. In fact, as much as I love celebrating our marriage with our guests, I find myself fighting the urge every minute to whisk you away again to a secret place where we can truly celebrate, just the two of us." Shane shivered at the thought of finally being completely alone with her husband.

Truth be told, Oliver wondered to himself how they were going to survive the one-hundred-mile trip they had ahead of them before they would be settling in for the night. That would be torturous enough. An immediate fourteen-hour flight would have been unbearable for either of them.

 _Oh I wonder what God_

 _Was thinking_

 _When He created you_

 _I wonder if He_

 _Knew everything I would need_

 _Because He made all my dreams come true_

 _When God made you_

 _He must have been thinking about me_

It was now well past eleven o'clock, and a good-sized crowd remained in the ballroom, but Oliver didn't pay them any mind as he only had eyes for his ravishing wife. Although he relished the feel of her in his arms, he was slightly disappointed that she had hidden her head in his shoulder because he desired to see her face. He placed his thumb and forefinger at her chin and tipped her head up so that their eyes met. Shane's were sparkling, full of excitement and love.

"I would not put you—us—through a fourteen-hour flight tonight." He gave her a lopsided grin. "We do have several miles to travel before we can settle in for the night, but we're not leaving Colorado just yet."

Shane smiled at him. "Thank you, Oliver. I can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve."

He chuckled, and despite the crowd full of witnesses surrounding them, Oliver bent his head down and tenderly yet passionately claimed her lips with his own, as if they were the only ones in the room. She returned his kiss sweetly, and when they broke away a few moments later, they continued dancing cheek-to-cheek as he whispered words of flattery and intentions into her ear, causing her to turn deep shades of red.

 _I promise that wherever you may go_

 _Wherever life may lead you_

 _With all my heart I'll be there too_

 _And from this moment on_

 _I want you to know_

 _I'll let nothing come between us_

 _And I will love the ones you love_

 _Now gone are all my questions about why_

 _And I've never been so sure of anything_

 _In my life_

The communication between the two was rising to a whole new level since the vows had been exchanged and their ring fingers adorned with the symbols of their lifetime commitment to each other. Although Oliver would always remain respectful of his wife, he was thoroughly enjoying pushing the envelope within their conversations, referencing the intimacy that they would share later.

 _I wonder what God was thinking_

 _When He created you_

 _I wonder if He_

 _Knew everything I would need_

 _Because He made all my dreams come true_

 _When God made you_

 _He must have been thinking about me_

Shane remained slightly more subdued with her words but giggled in delight at Oliver's boldness, and her anticipation rose as he charmed her with sincere accolades, passionate declarations, and tender kisses. Before long, the band had shifted once again to another slow song and Shane became thoughtful, looking at Oliver.

 _Winter snow is falling down_

 _Children laughing all around_

 _Lights are turning on like a fairy tale come true_

 _Sittin' by the fire we made_

 _You're the answer when I prayed_

 _I would find someone and baby I found you_

"What is it that you're contemplating?" Oliver asked his bride.

She took a deep breath and smiled. "You've survived a few wedding traditions so far, and I'm very proud of you." Shane giggled as Oliver made a face. "I think the only one left is the bouquet toss. But we have a civil group of single ladies here tonight. I don't think any of them will go crazy fighting for the bouquet," Shane remarked. "Well, except for my sister, maybe. But I'll warn her to act her age."

Oliver chuckled. "I don't mind the traditions too much as long as they don't have abhorrent meanings or intentions behind them."

"Like the garter toss."

"Precisely. The others haven't been intolerable. Well, except for not being able to see you all day. I won't lie—that was the most challenging tradition that I have _ever_ endured." He looked deep into her eyes and his sullen expression made Shane feel regretful.

"That was difficult for me too, Oliver." Shane spoke softly. "I'm sorry."

"Actually, I must admit that it built up a great deal of anticipation before seeing you walk down the aisle to me, which has made our time together this evening even more special." He planted a loving kiss on Shane's forehead.

"I'm glad you think so. I feel the same way," Shane returned, smiling up at him.

 _And all I want is to hold you forever_

 _All I need is you more everyday_

 _You saved my heart from being broken apart_

 _You gave your love away_

 _And I'm thankful everyday_

 _For the gift_

Oliver nodded and sighed. "I have given the garter toss much thought, Shane. You know I would do anything for you, if you _truly_ wanted me to."

"Oliver, it's perfectly okay. I would never want you to do something that makes you uncomfortable or would cause you to compromise your standards."

"Well, it wouldn't be inappropriate for us at this point, if we were alone." He smiled seductively at her, then his expression softened. "However, I don't care to share an intimate moment like that with a host of spectators."

Shane looked at him thoughtfully and nodded as he continued.

"I have no desire to put my wife on display in such a manner or do anything to potentially subject you to anyone else, for that matter." He placed his hand on her cheek and raised his eyebrows, a resolute look on his face.

 _Watching as you softly sleep_

 _What I'd give if I could keep_

 _Just this moment if all of time stood still_

 _But the colors fade away_

 _And the years will make us gray_

 _But baby in my eyes you'll still be beautiful_

"You're taking this vow-to-protect thing pretty seriously, and I love it." She smiled at him with adoration, her heart warming at the way her husband was already guarding her. She kissed him sweetly on his cheek.

He turned his head slightly to look at her, his eyes conveying his love for her and his need to protect her. "Of course. I meant every word of my vows to you." He paused and furrowed his brow at her. "Please forgive my inquisitiveness, but do you, uh...are you...wearing...a garter?"

A slow smile spread across her face. "Maybe. But if I am, it's only because my sister gave it to me along with a few other things, just before the ceremony. Regarding your inquisitiveness... You just committed to loving me for a lifetime, so you can ask me any question you'd like." She gave him a sultry smile. "And the garter would definitely be your business, so why don't you find out for yourself later on tonight?" She smirked and widened her eyes at him flirtatiously.

He eyed her for a moment before speaking. "I'll put it in the schedule."

"Do that. In yellow."

"Of course." Oliver laughed and planted another kiss of promise on her lips.

 _And all I want is to hold you forever_

 _All I need is you more everyday_

 _You saved my heart from being broken apart_

 _You gave your love away_

 _And I'm thankful everyday_

 _For the gift..._


	16. Ch 15: GoodbyeGreenTie

**Goodbye Green Tie**

A short while later, the wedding director approached the newly married O'Tooles and drew them out of their bubble once again to inform them that it was time for the tosses. She handed Shane her bouquet, and Oliver watched as his bride prepared for this moment, a crowd of single ladies huddling nearby. Although he wasn't entirely supportive of traditions such as these, often considering them "barbaric", he knew that his wife had always dreamed of tossing the bouquet at her wedding, and he wasn't about to take that away from her. After all, it was a seemingly fun tradition to many people and he saw no harm in it with cordial guests such as theirs. The garter toss, however, was a completely different matter altogether. He did not feel comfortable carrying out the tradition in front of a crowd, but Oliver imagined that he would have no trouble whatsoever removing the garter later on, when it was just the two of them, in a secluded location.

He stood in front of Shane and admired her as she turned her back to the crowd and grinned at him, preparing to throw the arrangement over her shoulders. Her beauty astounded him and took his breath away. He could hardly believe that this wondrous woman was now officially his. Oliver had immensely enjoyed the unforgettable celebration with his new bride and their family and friends, but his anticipation was building and he longed more than ever to have her all to himself. He watched her face as she laughed with joy and teased the small crowd of single ladies gathered behind her, pretending to throw the bouquet a couple of times but holding onto it tightly. They groaned and chuckled along with her at her playfulness. He loved the way that she loved people and the way that she loved life. He knew he was blessed by God to have such a remarkable wife who had a heart of gold.

Finally, she let go of the flowers, and they flew high into the air, just missing the draped tulle hanging from the ceiling. A moment later, they landed in the hands of one enthusiastic guest, who clutched the bouquet and squealed.

Shane turned around and laughed as she clapped along with the rest of the crowd. Hazel was beaming with joy as she held the flowers close to her chest and received congratulations from the other guests. Turning to Oliver, Shane placed her arm through his. He patted her hand and said lowly, so that no one could hear, "I believe it's my turn."

Shane looked at him in shock and confusion. "But we just talked about this, not thirty minutes ago..." She spoke through clenched teeth, with a smile, so that no one would be aware that they were engaging in a serious discussion, although most were still distracted and busy congratulating Hazel for her glorious catch.

"I've had some time to mull it over, and perhaps this won't be that bad after all," Oliver stated.

Shane took a deep breath. "Oliver, you don't have to do this."

He winked at her and spoke mischievously. "I think you'll like it."

"Oh, Oliver..." Shane trailed off, unsure of how to convince him that she truly would prefer to skip the garter toss. "What if I'm not even wearing a garter?"

"I think you're bluffing." He raised his eyebrows at her and she sighed once again in defeat. "But I am perfectly okay with what I'm about to do. Trust me."

He looked out to the crowd full of faces who had become silent and were now watching the couple expectantly since they had not yet retreated from the center of attention. Clearing his throat, he looked down to the floor and back at Shane, who was waiting anxiously. He cast her a comforting smile and looked once again to the faces filled with anticipation.

"As many of you know, there is an O'Toole tradition in which the man proposes to his love as he dons an ugly green tie, and that I upheld this tradition when I proposed to Shane. It was, in fact, the only time I have ever sported such a tie. I promised Shane I would never wear it again, but my dear wife is somewhat sentimental and insists that we keep it anyway." The crowd laughed and let out sighs of contentment. They continued to listen intently as Oliver reached into the inner pocket of his tuxedo jacket and pulled out a green necktie. "This is not _the_ tie that I wore when I asked for Shane's hand in marriage, but it is the ugliest green tie I could find as I scrambled around just prior to the ceremony in search of one. In lieu of the traditional groom's toss, I'd like to offer this hideous piece of material to an unmarried gentleman who perhaps will be the next one here to propose."

Shane stood in awe of the man she had married, her mouth gaping open and her hand to her heart. He knew that these wedding traditions were important to her and had brilliantly come up with an idea that would be meaningful to them both. Would his surprises never end?

Oliver took the tie and folded it several times so that it fit in the palm of his hand. Looking back at his stunned bride, he tossed the tie out into the group of men who had assembled at the edge of the dance floor. Shane chuckled with delight and shook her head in astonishment. Oliver smiled proudly at her and quickly looked back at the group to discover the lucky recipient. Standing there holding the material in his hands and already scoping out the crowd of single ladies, specifically Hazel—since she had caught the bridal bouquet—was none other than Lester Kimsicle.

Shane and Oliver laughed heartily as applause erupted. The music blared once again and the crowd went back to dancing, eating, or engaging in chatter. The photographer pulled Lester and Hazel aside for a picture together, and although the two guests had not attended the event as a couple, it began to appear entirely possible that they could leave that way by the time the festivities had ended.

 _Some day, when I'm awfully low_

 _When the world is cold_

 _I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

 _And the way you look tonight_

Once the picture had been taken, Hazel began pulling roses from her bouquet one by one to share with the other single ladies. As the newlyweds began dancing once more, Shane caught sight of their colleague's generosity.

"Oh, Oliver. Look what Hazel's doing—sharing the roses with everyone." Shane smiled as she watched Hazel's act of kindness. "I'm glad she caught the bouquet. She has such a heart of gold."

"She is an exceptional woman," Oliver agreed as he observed their colleague.

Shane looked at Oliver's profile and down to his bow tie, then back at his face once more.

 _Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

 _And your cheeks so soft_

 _There is nothing for me but to love you_

 _And the way you look tonight_

"You are exceptional yourself, with that clever tie toss of yours." He turned to face his wife and smiled as she continued. "Oliver O'Toole, you have always been full of surprises..."

Oliver chuckled and nodded.

"...and incredibly handsome. I think this might just be my favorite attire on you. I always have loved seeing you in a bow tie, at our Christmas balls and other fancy occasions." She had glanced down at the tie while she was talking and reached up to hold the material between her thumb and fingers.

 _With each word your tenderness grows_

 _Tearin' my fear apart_

 _And that laugh, wrinkles your nose_

 _Touches my foolish heart_

When she looked back up at him, her eyes were sparkling with admiration and a touch of humor. "There's only one problem with it."

"What's that?" he asked curiously, knitting his brow.

"It makes it harder to pull you in for a kiss." She gazed at him with a sly expression, and Oliver laughed.

"Mrs. O'Toole, before the night is over, you might be trying to push me away."

"I doubt that very much, Mr. O'Toole, but feel free to challenge yourself if you'd like."

"Oh, I would like. Very much." He reached around her waist and pulled her tightly to him with a kiss that only a groom madly in love could deliver.

 _Lovely, don't you ever change_

 _Keep that breathless charm_

 _Won't you please arrange it?_

 _'Cause I love you_

 _A-just the way you look tonight..._

* * *

"Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one! Happy New Year!"

Confetti was thrown onto the dance floor as Oliver suddenly dipped his wife and kissed her intensely. _Auld Lang Syne_ played in the background as couples throughout the room kissed. Norman and Rita were not exactly fond of extreme public displays of affection, but even they couldn't pass up this opportunity to ring in the new year in such a special way.

When Oliver raised Shane back up, they stared into each other's eyes, both sets full of love for each other and hope for their future together.

"A new year, and new beginnings. Are you ready to embark on our journey, my love?" Oliver asked.

Shane was teary-eyed again but nodded as the band transitioned from "Auld Lang Syne" to another song with a slow tempo. "One last dance?" she asked, biting her lip.

"This won't be the last, my dear. We've only just begun." Oliver drew his wife close to him once again and they savored their final moments of celebration in the banquet hall.

 _Someone to care_

 _Someone to share_

 _Lonely hours_

 _And moments of despair_

 _To be loved, to be loved_

 _Oh what a feeling to be loved_

 _Someone to kiss_

 _Someone to miss_

 _When you're away_

 _To hear from each day_

 _To be loved, to be loved_

 _Oh what a feeling to be loved_

The couple celebrated their marriage and the new year cheek-to-cheek once more, Oliver finding it increasingly difficult to wait much longer.

"I'm ready to take you away with me," he whispered into her ear seductively.

Shane felt a rush of excitement as he spoke to her. "Well, I was hoping you wouldn't leave me behind."

"Never." His eyes spoke volumes as pulled his head back to look at her.

 _Some wish to be a king or a queen_

 _Some wish for fortune and fame_

 _But to be truly truly truly loved_

 _Is more than all of these things_

 _Someone to kiss_

 _Someone to miss_

 _When you're away_

 _To hear from each day_

 _To be loved (to be loved)_

 _To be loved (to be loved)_

 _Oh what a feeling_

 _To be loved_

He kissed her once more for the road, then led her away from the dance floor. After a quick walk around the reception venue to thank the catering crew and musicians, the couple signaled friends and family of their impending departure.

Just as they were getting ready to exit the banquet hall, Rita ran up to them with two glasses of champagne. "One last toast!"

"Oh! Okay," Shane replied with a grin. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you, Rita." He cleared his throat and looked to Shane with a smile.

Shane and Oliver took the glasses from Rita, and she turned to retrieve hers from Norman.

"Norman?" Rita prompted, and he nodded and took a deep breath.

"From the moment that 'Sheryl'—I mean, Shane—" Norman began, pausing as the four laughed, "walked into the DLO, I knew our lives would never be the same. And when you walked out, we were all devastated. We thank you, Oliver, for following her, and thank you, for choosing to come back, Shane. Here's to the 'merry mix-up' that turned into a miraculous match. Here's to Mr. and Mrs. O'Toole, your journey and adventures through these next couple of weeks, and to a blissful new life together." Norman paused as he considered his words. "And here's to the POstables."

"To the POstables," they repeated, raising their glasses, then taking sips of the bubbly champagne.

"That was truly beautiful, Norman," Shane commended him, her eyes pooling once again with tears.

"Yes, it surely was," Oliver agreed. "Thank you, Norman."

They smiled at him as he gave them a nod and grinned, his own wife looking at him with pride.

Moments later, the O'Tooles made their exit, out into the lobby and to the front doors of the hotel. Joe had pulled Oliver's car to the entrance and left it idling to ensure that the vehicle would be warm upon the couple's entry. The small crowd of friends and family who had remained after the countdown to the new year now gathered in the lobby to see the happy couple off.

As Oliver stepped outside and checked to make sure everything was packed in the car, hugs were first exchanged between Shane and Rita, and Rita tried not to sob as she told Shane how much she would be missed every single day for the next couple of weeks.

"Oh, Rita, don't cry. I'll be back! You and Norman have fun in the DLO...all by yourselves." Shane lowered her voice, wiggling her eyebrows at Rita, and she giggled in response.

"Alright, O'Toole," Becky spoke up. "You have all the fun in the world on your honeymoon. Because contrary to what you just told your friend and coworker here, I cannot condone such shenanigans in the DLO...married or not." The ladies laughed as Becky lowered her voice to a whisper. "That was just a statement of formality. It's kind of difficult to supervise _every_ little detail when I'm in D.C." She shrugged her shoulders and grinned at the other two ladies as they continued to chuckle.

"You're the best supervisor and long-distant friend a girl could have, Becky. I can't tell you how much this means that you shared our special day with us." She squeezed Becky's hands. "Let's not be strangers."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Becky stated confidently, and they exchanged another hug.

Shane then turned to her mom and sister, reminding them to stay at her home and use her car for as long as they would like. Part of her felt saddened at the idea that once she and Oliver had returned, Ms. McInerney and Alex would likely have flown home, far away from Denver.

"My sweet girl, please enjoy yourself and stay safe. I love you." Ms. McInerney was losing control of her emotions as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Oh, Mom," Shane consoled. "I love you. We'll be just fine. I'll call you in a few days."

"Why don't you call us tonight?" Alex wondered sarcastically.

Shane laughed at her sister's wittiness as she wrapped her arms around Alex.

"Have lots of fun," Alex told Shane, then lowered her voice so that only Shane could hear. "You do have my gift, right?"

Shane laughed. "Yes. I packed it in my bag, and Joe put it in the car. I don't know if Oliver should see that just yet. It might scare him away."

Alex laughed. "Well, at least you have it when you need it."

"Maybe one day, Alex," she said with a wink. "I love you. Take care of yourself."

"I love you, Sis. And I would tell you to take care of yourself as well—but I think someone else has that covered." She smiled smugly at Oliver as he reentered the lobby and approached them.

Oliver stepped up and said, "Mom, Alex, I give you my word that I will take excellent care of Shane. You have nothing to worry about. She will be perfectly safe with me."

"I know," Ms. McInerney sobbed as she gave him a hug. "Thank you, Oliver."

Oliver nodded and smiled at Shane's mother, then turned to hug his new sister-in-law.

"Remember to take pictures!" Alex told them, then giggled. "But use your best judgment on that."

Shane sighed with a grin. Alex was a force to be reckoned with, but Shane loved her sister and would miss her terribly now that they had a restored relationship.

Norman hugged Oliver and assured him that he and Rita would see to it that things were properly handled in the DLO.

"I am not worried one bit," Oliver told him. "I am quite confident in your abilities and know that I could not be leaving the Dead Letter Office in better hands."

Norman beamed and Rita grinned, pushing her glasses up in her nervous habit. Oliver gave her a hug and assured her that they would be back before she knew it.

As Shane and Norman exchanged goodbye hugs, Oliver turned to Joe and sighed. "Dad."

"Son. Enjoy your travels, but more than anything, your bride. I would tell you that you're a lucky man, but I know how you feel about that."

"Blessed," Oliver stated. "I'm extremely blessed."

Shane joined her husband and linked her arm through his.

"We both are," she added.

Shane and Oliver exchanged heartfelt hugs with Joe, Oliver reminding his dad to check the itinerary he had given him should anything happen.

When all the goodbyes had been said, the small crowd of friends and family surrounded the newlyweds with sparklers just outside the hotel as one final act of celebration. Oliver once again helped Shane into her wedding coat before they stepped out into the chilly air. The couple chuckled in delight and Oliver held Shane's hand as they rushed through the guests to the vehicle. He opened the passenger door and helped her to maneuver her dress once more and get settled in. Once she was situated and her seat belt fastened, Oliver rounded the front of the car, offering his final goodbyes to the onlookers. Shane had rolled down her window about halfway and was saying her goodbyes again as well. Oliver took his place in the driver's seat and shifted the gears to depart from the Brown Palace, their loved ones watching as the vehicle's tail lights disappeared in the distance.


	17. Ch 16: TheFutureUs

**The Future Us**

"How much farther, Oliver?" Shane asked her husband. He had only driven for forty minutes, but to Shane, it felt like a lifetime.

"Not too much longer, love." Oliver glanced over at his blushing bride in the dimly lit vehicle and grinned, knowing she was as anxious as he was to get settled in for the night. He could faintly see her return his smile, and as he focused ahead on the highway once again, he reached over and placed a hand on her upper thigh, sending shockwaves through her. "I know you must be exhausted. These last few days have been quite busy, but I think everything turned out beautifully."

"So do I. It was just perfect," Shane told him. She sighed with contentment as she looked down at her exquisite wedding gown. "I absolutely love this dress, Oliver. I kinda hate to take it off..."

"Well...you don't have to." Without turning his head, he cut his eyes at her and smirked. "However, should it remain much longer, I might be inclined to dismantle it for you."

Shane blushed at his insinuation and cast a playful look at him. "Well, it wouldn't be very practical of me to sleep in it tonight, and I might not ever get all of these buttons undone myself, so..."

"I assure you, I can handle the buttons." Oliver let out a deep, seductive chuckle and Shane's level of anticipation rose. He lifted his hand from her leg and slipped it underneath her blond locks to the back of her neck, all the while keeping his eyes on the highway ahead. As he massaged her and ran his fingers through her hair, she closed her eyes and blew out a deep breath.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Oliver's voice was full of concern and he stole another glance. He hadn't thought she would be as uneasy as she appeared, but with each passing mile, she seemed a little more nervous. Perhaps the drive was just too much for her, on a night such as this.

"I'm okay. But does it seem a little warm in here to you?" Shane asked, running a hand across her forehead and blowing out another breath.

"I can turn the heat down some." Oliver reached for the controls and Shane placed her hand on his to stop him.

"No. It's probably me," she commented. "I think I just need to get out of this coat." Shane began attempting to free herself from her wedding jacket.

"Here, let me help," Oliver told her.

"No, no—I got it. You just drive."

She struggled, due to the fact that the coat was long enough that she was sitting on it, and she was somewhat trapped by the seatbelt. She was considering unbuckling her seatbelt momentarily, when all of a sudden, Oliver slammed the brakes and instinctively stretched his right arm in front of her. Shane's body propelled forward a little and she felt his arm across her chest, preventing her from going any further. There were no other cars close by, and as Shane had been focused on removing her jacket, she had no idea what had just happened.

"Whew!" Oliver blew out a breath and slowly pulled over to the shoulder of the highway. He turned and looked at his wife, who was staring back at him in confusion, her eyes wide.

"Please tell me I didn't hurt you," Oliver requested, concern lining his voice.

"No, not at all, Oliver," Shane replied, still in shock. "But what in the world?" She glanced around outside the car and into the darkness for clues.

"Deer. That was a little too close for comfort. I was sure I was going to hit it." He knit his brows and shook his head with a grunt.

Shane grimaced. "Oh, my. I didn't see it. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was more worried about you."

"I can see that," Shane responded, smiling as she looked down at his arm, which was still draped protectively over her, his hand grasping her right upper arm. She placed her hand on his arm and looked back at him with adoration in her eyes. "Thank you, honey."

He shrugged his shoulders, and sighed. "I didn't even think about it. It was just instinct, I suppose."

She smiled and blew out a quick breath. "I guess that was enough excitement for one night, huh?"

"Well...no. Not quite." Oliver chuckled and raised his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Not to mention, it wasn't exactly the type of excitement I've been anticipating..."

Shane giggled and licked her lips, then tucked her bottom lip between her teeth as he stared at her. "Well, now that you're not driving at the moment, maybe you can help me get out of this jacket."

"I will be happy to," Oliver replied, a mischievous look on his face as he drew his arm back and turned toward her to search for the buckle to unfasten her seatbelt.

Once he had clicked the button and delicately slipped the seatbelt off her, Shane grinned and turned her body away from him, waiting for his assistance. He reached up with both hands and took hold of the jacket by the collar, then slid it gently down her arms, his fingertips brushing her bare arms lightly as she worked her way out of the coat. She raised up a little as he gently pulled the coat out from under her, causing her to gasp silently at his proximity. She slowly sat back down and turned, taking the jacket from him, folding it carefully, and then turned around even more to place the coat across the back seat.

She was just about to to swivel her body back to the front when she felt Oliver's right hand on her left cheek. She froze momentarily at his touch, then turned slightly to find him face-to-face with her. He reached up with his other hand to cup her face, then willed his lips to meet hers in an intense, fiery kiss. He broke away a few seconds later to plant kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, then worked his way back up to her lips. It took every drop of willpower for him to keep his hands from drifting into unknown territory. Knowing that this was not the ideal setting to begin their honeymoon—and that he had devised a much more conducive plan for them to savor their first night together—he finally backed off, leaving Shane wanting for more. He could see the desire and anxiousness in her eyes, and he sighed with regret.

"I know, sweetheart. Believe me, I know." He took her hand and kissed her palm, her fingers falling softly on his face.

"I, uh, I think it just got even warmer in here," she whispered softly as she looked away.

Oliver fought to control his emotions. "I am truly sorry, Shane. I know the ride has been long and difficult to endure, but if it's any consolation, I estimate that we should arrive at our destination in about forty-five more minutes. And I promise I will make up for this _very_ soon."

He could barely see her face in the moonlight, but upon closer inspection he noticed an unidentifiable expression as she gazed out onto the highway before them. "Shane, is something wrong?"

Oliver gently squeezed her hand to get Shane's attention, and she turned back to face him. "What? No, Oliver, not at all. I'm married to the man of my dreams and I could not be happier." She cast a loving smile at him, and although she had attempted to sound calm and even energetic, he caught a hint of edginess in her voice.

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her. "Shane. What is it?" Oliver took her other hand in his free one as he continued trying with difficulty to read her expression in the darkness. He knew his wife was holding something back. "Talk to me, honey. Please."

She sighed and looked down at their joined hands, then raised her head once more to look him in the eyes. "Oh, Oliver. Obviously, I've looked forward to this night, to being married, _to you_ , for a _really_ long time. Now that it's here, I..." She trailed off and took a deep breath.

"You're _not_ looking forward to it?" Oliver turned his head sideways and pursed his lips a little, feeling perplexed.

"No. Yes!" She shook her head and laughed nervously as she looked away again.

Oliver was completely baffled by his wife's change in demeanor. She had been playful since the ceremony, but now, as they were getting closer and closer to their destination, she seemed somewhat distant. "Shane, are you feeling...apprehensive?"

Shane was silent for a few moments, then she finally spoke softly. "A little." She paused and blew out a quick breath. "Okay, maybe more than a little." Her expression and tone had transformed from dismissive to vulnerable, and her eyes glistened slightly with tears as he waited, watching his wife with tenderness. "Honestly, Oliver, I'm stressing more about being married than I thought I would."

Oliver furrowed his brow in concern. "Oh, Shane. What is it that worries you?"

She swallowed. "I just—I just want to give you what you need."

"What?" Oliver laughed incredulously. "Oh my goodness. Sweetheart, you _are_ what I need. _And_ what I _want_. Every day, and every night, for the rest of my life. I thought we covered that a few hours ago."

Shane nodded in the darkness but remained silent. Oliver could only imagine the thoughts that were running through her mind and causing such self-doubt. He gently stroked her hands with his thumbs and cleared his throat.

"Is this about...what I think it's about?" He paused. "Tonight? Our _honeymoon_?" he raised his eyebrows as he questioned her, attempting to be candid without being too blunt.

Shane looked at him with hesitation and shrugged her shoulder as she bit her lip. "Maybe?" Oliver smiled gently at her response and reached up to stroke her cheek.

"There's no pressure here, sweetheart, and no judgment either—just a whole lot of love. We can take our time...or not." He smiled slyly at her as he attempted to ease her worry. "But no matter what, I want you to always feel completely comfortable and safe with me, not terrified." He eyed her dimly lit face carefully.

Shane wiped at her eyes and sniffed a little before responding in a slightly shaky voice. "That's exactly what I needed to hear. Thank you, Oliver."

"I love you, my Shane." Oliver gently pulled her to him and kissed her briefly yet tenderly. He tucked her hair behind her ear and sensually caressed her face with adoring eyes as she returned his declaration of love. "You are so incredibly gorgeous, and I'm so blessed that you are mine." Shane's heart was beating quickly, both at his touch and consideration for her, yet his words had also eased her mind and a sense of tranquility washed over her. He brushed his fingertips against her cheek and gently down to hold her chin between his thumb and index finger as he gave her an affectionate smile. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded at him, returning his smile, and Oliver shifted the gears and slowly veered back onto the highway, reluctantly breaking his gaze from her to focus on the path ahead. After settling back onto the highway, he stole glances at her from time to time, and they exchanged quiet, knowing smiles. The newly married couple sat in peaceful silence, Oliver's hand once again gripping Shane's firmly, as they continued their journey to a blissful new life together.

* * *

"Here we are," Oliver announced as he turned into a gravel drive beside a stunning Victorian home. "And we made excellent time."

"Yeah...about that. In all the years I've known you, I don't recall you driving so fast. You, Oliver O'Toole, broke the rules."

He grinned as he raised his eyebrows at her, and his boyish charm made her feel weak all over. "And you, Shane O'Toole, are worth breaking all the rules."

She giggled. "I wish I had a recording of that because I have a feeling one day I'm going to need it." They laughed, and she finally broke her eye contact with him to look outside the vehicle. "Oh, wow. This is simply charming." Shane surveyed the structure before them, confusion etched in her features. "But Oliver, this looks like someone's house. We aren't going to a hotel?"

"No, no hotel." He shifted the gears to park and turned off the ignition.

She squinted in the darkness looking for a sign out front. "Is this a B & B?"

"No, it is not. I like to think it has a similar charm as a Bed & Breakfast. However, I wanted us to have a little more privacy than an establishment such as that could provide, not to mention the fact that we might not make it to breakfast on time..."

Shane had turned to look at him once again and they quietly giggled. "So what did you do, rent the place?"

"Not exactly."

Shane processed his response for a few moments, then gasped with realization. "You _bought_ it?" Her eyes were wide as she waited for him to answer.

Oliver took a deep breath and exhaled. "It's all ours, sweetheart. If you want it to be."

"You _really_ bought this house?" Shane was still stunned.

"Well...I had it built...for us."

"You had a house...built...for us. But the DLO is one hundred miles from here." Shane chuckled, slightly confused.

"I don't expect us to live here, but I imagined it might be a significant place for us, after tonight." He gazed at her longingly. "We can come back here for mini vacations in the future."

Shane looked back and forth at Oliver and the house in disbelief, then stared at the splendor before them. Oliver hadn't completely revealed his entire thought process behind the purchase, but she knew what he was thinking when he made this decision. Tears sprang to her eyes as she finally planted her eyes on her husband once again.

"You had this built for our wedding night?" Her voice started out strong but became a whisper.

Oliver licked his lips and was thoughtful for a few moments. "I suppose I did, Shane. I wanted tonight to be special, because you are. I didn't want to take you to just any hotel room."

Shane was having a difficult time holding back the sobs. Oliver had done it again—he had surprised her beyond words. Just when she thought he couldn't outdo himself, he had found the perfect way to prove her wrong.

As Oliver watched her fight happy tears, he reached up to gently wipe them away with his thumbs.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Shane laughed through her tears. "You really are spoiling me."

He tucked her hair behind her ears and gazed at her adoringly. "That's one of my favorite things to do. I desire nothing more than to make you happy every day, for the rest of my life."

"Oh, Oliver."

He leaned over and kissed her fervently, letting her know he was ready to spend quality alone time with his wife in their private venue.

Finally pulling back, he spoke softly. "You wait right there, my dear. I'll come get you."

Oliver rounded the vehicle and opened Shane's door, offering his hand to help her out. She took it and stepped out of the car. He was prepared to protect her from the cold and had his tuxedo jacket around her in an instant. She relished the warmth she felt from his remaining body heat and smiled at him with watery eyes. Then she surveyed the house before them once more, beaming at its beauty.

"Oh, Oliver, it truly is magnificent!"

In response, Oliver pulled her quickly to him and passionately kissed her in the quiet, cool night air. It was becoming increasingly difficult to refrain from kissing her, especially now that he was no longer driving and they were completely alone. After a minute, he pulled back from her and spoke huskily. "So are you. Let's get you inside and out of the cold, then I'll come back for our belongings."

Shane nodded.

He took her hand and led her up the front porch steps. Once they reached the door, Oliver pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it all the way. Shane was curious and eyed the indoors, taking a step forward. He placed his right hand on her waist, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to look at him, and in one fell swoop he bent slightly and placed his left arm under her knees, scooping her up into his arms.

"Did you forget about this tradition?" Oliver inquired, giving her a lopsided grin. "It just might be my favorite."

Shane laughed with delight, and before he took one step, his mouth was on hers, savoring her lips tenderly. She cupped his face with her hands and returned the passion. They reluctantly broke apart a minute later. Oliver smiled lovingly at Shane, caressing her face with his eyes. Then he gave her yet another brief but sweet kiss before carrying his bride over the threshold.

* * *

 _We hope you have enjoyed reading our story. If you would like for us to continue, please leave us a review!_

 _Please also visit our site at postablesunscripted dot wordpress dot com for our stories as well as lots of fun extras!_


	18. Ch 17: NewHorizonsofLove

**New Horizons of Love**

Once the O'Tooles entered their new home, Oliver continued to hold Shane in his arms as he relished her lips in a way he'd never done before. They breathlessly parted and Oliver slowly, yet reluctantly, lowered Shane's legs to the floor. His arms instantly pulled her body closer as her lips sought out his for a continuance of their amorous lip lock.

"I have to get our luggage from the car and then I'm going to give you the grand tour." Oliver proudly whispered to his new bride.

"I'll miss you, Oliver." Shane didn't want to let him go, yet she knew that the quicker she did, the sooner he would be back in her waiting arms.

"I'll miss you, too." Oliver gave her one last kiss before rushing outside to retrieve their bags.

Shane took the opportunity to gather her composure and regain control of her breathing. Her senses were already reeling and they hadn't even gone past kissing. She could only imagine how unbelievable she would feel when they crossed that final threshold.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a couple of minutes, Oliver returned carrying their suitcases. He placed them in their bedroom and quickly made sure everything was perfect before rejoining his wife in the front room. His arms encircled her waist and his lips began leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her face before finally capturing her lips.

"I hope I wasn't gone too long, my love." He pushed her hair behind her ears and gently held her face in his hands.

"Any moment away from you is far too long." She grabbed his hand and held it in her own. "Will you show me around?" Shane's eyes twinkled with curiosity and Oliver's with sheer excitement as he led her around their home.

Oliver animatedly showed her the family room, kitchen, and each one of the bedrooms. He saved the master bedroom for last and Shane soon noticed the path of yellow rose petals leading inside. He stopped before entering and turned to face her. Before Shane knew what was happening, Oliver had scooped her up in his arms and was carrying her over the threshold of their room.

"I hope you realize, Mrs. O'Toole, that I intend to carry you over this threshold many times tonight." Shane blushed at the dual meaning behind his words and giggled as Oliver playfully kissed her before setting her down.

Shane was in awe at the view before her as she immediately took in the candles lit throughout the room, adding to the already romantic ambiance. From the beautiful artwork on the walls to the framed pictures of them placed upon the bedside tables and everything in between—it was perfect and Oliver did all of this for them.

The last stop of her visionary tour brought her to the bed. Her eyes settled on the eggplant comforter and her heart stammered in her chest as she imagined the night ahead of her.

"I hope this is suitable for this evening. I wanted everything to be perfect for us." Oliver watched Shane's face closely and could clearly see that she was flustered.

"Oh Oliver, I can't believe that you did all of this for me—for us." Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged him close to her. "You are the most wonderful, thoughtful man that I've ever met. Everything you've done to make tonight special for us is something I will never forget. I couldn't think of a better place to celebrate our love for each other."

"I would do anything in the world for you, Shane." Another kiss was shared before the newly married O'Tooles retreated from the bedroom and went back into the family room. Both were anxious to cross the line they'd never crossed before. However, they wanted to take their time with one another and savor each and every moment.

Oliver switched on the record player and smooth, jazz music filled the room. He pulled his wife close to him as they swayed together to the soulful tunes. When the song stopped, Shane leaned closer to Oliver and whispered in his ear.

"What about the garter?"

Her sultry voice had his heart racing and he fumbled to find his words.

"Traditionally speaking, the groom must take the garter off of his bride while she is wearing her wedding gown." Oliver gave Shane a suggestive look before he led her over to the couch. She sat down gracefully and waited for her husband to make his move.

Oliver knelt down before Shane in similar fashion as the night he proposed to her. His eyes were intensely glued to hers as he pulled off her shoe and gently rested her right leg upon his knee. Oliver's hands crept up her leg in search of the garter, leaving a trail of goosebumps on Shane's flesh. He reached just above her knee and felt the lacy material against his fingertips. He paused as he gripped the fabric, noticing his wife's eyes darken. He slowly pulled the garter down her leg and smiled with appreciation as he noted the "something blue" that had adorned his wife's leg.

Once Oliver had set her leg down, Shane stood up and offered her hand to her husband. He gladly accepted it and pulled himself up off of the floor, careful not to drag his wife down with him. Once they were on their feet and facing each other, their lips were like magnets and their arms became instantly entwined.

"I'm going to go slip into something more comfortable." Shane whispered against Oliver's lips. She ran her hands up and down his chest and then used them to lightly push herself away from him. "I'll be right back. Don't start without me, Mr. O'Toole." Oliver chuckled as Shane winked at him and slowly started walking into the other room.

A couple of minutes later, Oliver heard his wife's voice coming from the bedroom.

"Oliver, will you please come in here for a moment?"

He quickly made his way to her, certainly not needing to be asked twice. He stepped inside their bedroom and his heart skipped a beat at the sight before him. Shane was standing in front of the full length mirror, her back facing the door. As soon as she spotted his reflection, their eyes met and her lips turned up in a mischievous grin.

"I believe you said you could handle the buttons." She bit her lower lip in anticipation and watched her husband slowly walk towards her.

When he finally reached her, he gathered her hair and gently moved it in front of one of her shoulders. Oliver's heart raced as his slightly shaky hands reached for the top satiny button. His fingertips lightly grazed each section of newly exposed skin, slowly making his way further down her back. Shane gasped at the contact, their eyes connecting longingly in the mirror. Her body was on fire with each soft touch and her breathing became labored. Shane's face completely flushed as she watched Oliver's eyes fill with desire for her. When Oliver reached the very last button, his fingers lingered inside her dress at the small of her back, reveling at the feel of her silky, smooth skin.

He knew that his resolve was slipping due to his desire for her and he needed to slow down. He was determined to make their first night as husband and wife special and he wanted them to take their time. They had the rest of their lives together and there was no need to rush anything.

Oliver leaned in closer to his wife and lightly left a trail of slow kisses from her neck up to her ear. "All done, my love." He whispered seductively in her ear while his hand still remained inside the back of her dress. "If I don't leave now, I'm afraid I may have to continue assisting you with your dress."

Shane turned around so that her body was flush against his and gave him a quick, yet sensual kiss. "I suppose you had better go now or you'll miss your chance to see me in something red." Her tone was suggestive and she could see just how flustered her husband was by her words.

Oliver cleared his throat at an attempt to gain control of his emotions, though it didn't make much of a difference. Shane's proximity to him was too distracting and he knew that he needed to distance himself quickly. He offered her a flirtatious grin before placing a kiss on her forehead and walking towards the door.

"Take your time. I'll be waiting for you." He gave her one last loving glance before grabbing the stack of clothes he'd laid out earlier and disappearing around the corner, the door softly closing behind him.

Shane took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then carefully took off her wedding gown and hung it up in the closet. She opened her suitcase and found her red baby doll lingerie that her new husband had surprised her with. She took some time in the bathroom to freshen up and then slipped on the silky material. Feeling butterflies in her stomach, she surveyed her appearance in the mirror. She loved that her attire wasn't overly revealing and she felt the brazen side of her peeking out. She was satisfied with her reflection and couldn't wait to see Oliver's reaction to her.

Shane stepped back into the family room and spied Oliver by the record player. He hadn't noticed her yet and she took the opportunity to admire his physique. He had changed out of his tuxedo and into dark gray sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt. His feet were bare and he looked more relaxed than she had ever seen before. This was the side of Oliver that had always been hidden away, and she was now privy to enjoy it every day and night for the rest of their lives. This was the Oliver reserved for her eyes only and she felt blessed that he was hers, and hers alone.

"I don't think I properly thanked you for this." Shane's voice was laced with emotion and Oliver immediately stopped what he was doing to turn toward her. He was truly speechless as his eyes appreciatively raked over every inch of his gorgeous wife. The intensity at which he ached to hold her was greater than he'd ever felt in his life. Oliver's gaze upon her was causing Shane to go weak in the knees and she would soon need him to keep her afloat.

"I'm having difficulty trying to find the right words to describe how exquisite you are." Oliver wanted to run to her and sweep her off of her feet. He wanted to whisper sweet nothings into her ear while claiming her as his own in every way possible until the sun came up. His need for her was unparalleled to any other feeling he'd ever had before.

Shane was frozen in place watching his reaction to her and he could see that she was nervous. He wanted to show her that she could set the pace, so he decided it was best to slowly make his way to her, his eyes never leaving hers. They offered her a silent promise that she was everything he wanted and needed until the end of time. "You are breathtaking, Shane. Perfect, in every way."

At last he stood before her, offering his hand to her. She took it without reservation and he led them further into the room. Oliver stopped by the record player and switched it on, a tender melody by Otis Redding filling the room.

 _If I was the sun way up there_

 _I'd go with love most everywhere_

 _I'll be the moon when the sun goes down_

 _Just to let you know that I'm still around_

Oliver pulled Shane close to him, one hand encircling her waist and the other clutching her hand close to his heart. Shane, in turn, wrapped her arm around Oliver and rested her free hand on the back of his neck.

 _That's how strong my love is, whoa_

 _That's how strong my love is_

 _That's how strong my love is, baby, baby_

 _That's how strong my love is_

Their movements were serene as they danced in a way they never had before. There was no routine to be performed and no barriers left between their hearts.

 _I'll be the weeping willow drowning in my tears_

 _And you can go swimming when you're here_

 _And I'll be the rainbow after the tears are gone_

 _Wrap you in my colors and keep you warm_

Their eyes connected and conversed, silently expressing their love for one another. They craved each other and knew their moment of waiting was finally coming to an end.

 _That's how strong my love is, darling_

 _That's how strong my love is, baby_

 _That's how strong my love is, whoa_

 _That's how strong my love is_

The heartfelt words bellowed out in song were a proclamation of Oliver's love, a message Shane knew meant only for her. Shane brought Oliver's hand to her lips and left a lingering kiss over his wedding ring as she pulled his body impossibly closer to her own.

 _I'll be the ocean so deep and wide_

 _And catch the tears whenever you cry_

 _I'll be the breeze after the storm is gone_

 _To dry your eyes and love you warm_

"I love you, Oliver. So much it hurts." Tears sprang to Shane's eyes, her heart so full of love she was finding it difficult to fully express everything she was feeling.

"I love you, my dear Shane. I've waited my whole life for you." After Oliver gently wiped the tears away from her cheeks, his hand lingered on her face and his thumb stroked her lips, eliciting a gasp from Shane.

 _That's how strong my love is, baby_

 _That's how strong my love is_

 _That's how strong my love is, darling_

 _That's how strong my love is, again now_

Shane's heart was beating so hard she thought it might burst right out of her chest. She brought her hand to the back of Oliver's neck and pulled his lips down to hers. Any nerves she had earlier had completely dissipated. "You're my everything." She whispered against his lips. He pulled back briefly to look into her eyes, seeking confirmation that she was ready. Her expression showed no doubt, only love, want, and need for him.

 _That's how strong my love is, so deep in_

 _Well, that's how strong my love is_

 _So much love, yes so much love, whoa_

 _Yes so much love, yes so much love_

 _Anything that I can do, I'll be good for you_

 _Any kind of love you want, I'll be with you_

The song had ended and Oliver and Shane's passion for each other could no longer be contained. They spent the rest of their wedding night sharing their love for one another, both in body and soul. At last the final piece of their hearts were given to each other as they were forever joined as one.

* * *

POstables Unscripted will be taking a break to enjoy the holidays with our families. We will be returning in the new year with more From Eschew to I Do. In the meantime, check out our other stories (posted under Dmander4483 and POstable1231), including the precursor to this one, Patience is a Virtue, as well as Timing is Everything and Bundle of Memories. Thank you to all the POstables for your support.


End file.
